


Welcoming the Past Into His Present

by Lady_Kaie



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Alucard finds someone he lost long ago...  Now he has more than just war and blood to keep him busy.  There is a possibility for love on the horizon as long as his master keeps her nose out of it.
Relationships: Alucard/Original Character(s), Pip Bernadotte/Seras Victoria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. The depiction of Mina is mine however the persona is from traditional Dracula stories.

_“You have lost the girl…”_

The words echoed through his mind, battering him like a whip striking his flesh with perfect lashes. The sting felt just as fresh as it had the day he heard them and it was a hundred years later. 

Never had he thought to witness her face again though he had hoped for it with the many lovers and fledglings he took over the years. None of them ever came close to quenching his thirst for such kindness and tender devotion, though she would refuse to hide away or run when his temper was at its worst. A lost cause to all others, but never her. 

Then, he was bested. Taken from his eteneral reign of the night, from walking as a free vampire amongst the damned of the world. Everything was taken from him and he was forced into the shadows where even his memories were stripped so that his compliance and loyalty wouldn’t be questioned. 

No one had given him such a reason to be steadfastly dilligent in his duties before Integra. Yes, he was her ‘pet’ and she executed her power to the fullest, but there was a passion in her that drove her on, past her disdain for the undead and dedication to her country, it was something deeper and it reminded him of her.

Perhaps that’s why he found such an interest in Seras, her blinding trust. His respect for Walter. A man who respected him for what he was but could hold his own, despite being a mere mortal. These people closest to him all had those characteristics she had surprised him with in such a dark world that was unforgiving of weakness.

The cold unfeeling vampire of lore had become a mere tool and he had relished it for its freedom from his painful loss so many years ago, but now the memories were starting to creep up on him at a rapid pace. They came unhindered during his sleep, causing him to rouse from the death slumber only his master could pull him from at her mental command.

So now here he sat, glancing up in the darkness at the inside of his wooden box, the cool satin of the coffin’s lining pressing into his cool flesh in a gentle caress almost as though it were trying to soothe him. A comfort he would not have on this night.

With a deep sigh of annoyance, the elder vampire pushed his coffin lid open and swung his legs out from the confines. He needed to be up and moving, preferably a battle, but the enemies were few and far between these days. Since Millenium had been taken down most creatures had gone deep underground for survival. Only those stupid enough to come out and tempt the bigger monsters had gone punished, but they were easy to dispose of. No real threat or challenge. It made his life quite dull.

In fact, come to think of it, he had never been left awake this long with so little happening. His previous master’s had always put him back to sleep in the dungeon. Shrugging at the annoying thought, Alucard strode to his large chair and settled into it before reaching for his blood pack that had been ignored the night before. As it was now warm, after swimming in the melted ice, he found that tasted worse than usual. 

“Well usually you drink it right away. You always informed me dead blood was best cold and that only fresh was invigorating warm because it was coming straight from the source.” A calm voice called out, pulling the vampire’s attention to his now open doorway. Walter.

Chuckling, the vampire finished off the pack and motioned his old partner into the room. “I always wondered how you did it. Went from a working agent to being a butler.” The calm, peaceful way of the world was beginning to get to him.

Walter moved forward and handed Alucard a new pack. “You know I was never just a butler.” He informed the other individual, though he was understanding of the creature’s plight. Not being on the field and serving tea day in and day out was enough to make him want to climb the walls.

“Perhaps not.” Though Alucard knew better. Walter was still spry and active, he could easily still work in the field. “Either way, we are all on the sidelines now as there are no real battles to be fought save for Integra not getting the correct shipment of cigars.” 

A pained expression crossed the butler’s features to be reminded of the previous Wednesday’s incident. Alucard had of course offered to evicerate the delivery man which had him pissing himself at the meer thought, but his master hadn’t appreciated the offer. Which meant he spent the past week in isolation here in his room. Today being the last day of his ‘time out’.

“Are you here to let me out now?” The cross hanging on his door a mere decoration and for show to the others that he was quarantined than any real threat to him.

Walter nodded and motioned toward the door. “Sir Integra has just departed but she told me you are free to roam. She has left for a personal holiday with her paramour.” 

Raising a brow, Alucard stood from the chair and unlaced his cravat. No coat, hat or glasses, he stood clad in only his white shirt and dark grey slacks, the red silk tie drifting from his fingertips to the cushion of the chair. Why be formal if the master was out.

“Paramour? Why Walter, what a lovely term.” He teased, noticing the weary shake of a dark head. 

The new fiance of their master was taking his role as a future member of Hellsing quite seriously. Unfortunately he was trying to step into a role that the staff, particularly the two vampires and one perturbed butler, were not ready for. As another master. Integra was trying her best to de-ruffle feathers, but Walter was finding the transition particularly difficult. After all he had to be around the two frequently.

Striding from his chambers, he was immediately greeted by a rather exuberant police girl. 

“Master! You’re free again.” She exclaimed, dropping in behind the tall vampire the moment he began walking away.

“Why are you up in the middle of the day?” Alucard demanded, grinding to a halt and feeling Seras run straight into him before rebounding back.

Stuttering, the girl merely shrugged. “I felt that you were awake master.” Looking at the ground, she omitted the real reason she was up. Finding the floor increasingly fascinating, she tried with all of her might to hide away from the intense gaze boring down against her person.

Alucard would have pushed further for the real reason his ward was up, but was interrupted by Walter joining the two of them. “Well, since we are the only inhabitants of the manor what shall we entertain ourselves with?”

“Lonely Walter?” Another teasing jab, though Alucard found that he too could stand to be in the company of other’s. 

Taking up the path again, Walter let the tease go, and continued. “I thought perhaps we could partake in a movie, or some games.”

Seras was practically jumping down the path to the upper floors beside her master at the prospect of something ‘normal’. “Oh that sounds so fun! What games! What movie?”

Alucard cast a slightly annoyed glance to the police girl. While he wasn’t one to indulge such normalities, he could understand the need for entertainment. “Yes, which games indeed?” He questioned, a squeal startling both Alucard and Walter in place.

A small smile formed on Walter’s face and starting up again, he said, “Well we can decide in the library.” Happy to not spend another evening alone.

******

It was well into the night, and bordering on early morning when Seras finally swayed her master and Walter into playing hide and seek. It was a game she had always loved as a small child that her parents played with her, and now that she had a whole mansion to play in, what could be better!

“Ok! Master is it! And Walter and I will go hide.” She squealed in delight, glancing around to which doorway she would leave from. Where would she go hide? _“You know where we’re going.”_ Pip whispered in her head. 

Alucard watched his fledgling with limited amusement. Hide and seek? How utterly ridiculous. Him, a creature of the night, a pure bred freak hunting monster…

Was going to play a child’s game.

With a deep sigh and resignation seeing as how Walter was prepared to indulge the younger vampire, Alucard snorted softly. “Very well.”

“Ahh ahh.” Seras cut him off, watching her master turn to face her once more. “You must count aloud and no reading our minds.” 

Smirking devilishly, Alucard asked, “Any other rules?”

Walter interjected for Seras, knowing the elder vampire well. “No using your powers. You must hunt us the old fashioned way. No extra senses.” He stated, getting a pointed death glare from the soon to be counter of the game.

“Fine.” Alucard growled. When Seras motioned her hands up toward her eyes, he almost stalked out of the room. Inhaling deeply so that he wouldn’t destroy the room, the elder vampire began to count. “1...2….3…”

Seras and Walter took off in a flash, both going in different directions. Walter to the upper floors, while Seras dove for the staircase to the bottom area. 

_“Time to go hunting…”_ Pip whispered. Victoria nodded her head and hastened her pace. She was going to go find her…

****

“Well you found me.” Walter murmured good naturedly at the irritated man watching him from the ground. Entangled amonst a hanging chandelier with numerous crystals, Walter had been found far quicker than he anticipated.

“I cannot believe you are indulging such nonsense.” Alucard replied bitterly while the spry older gentleman flipped down to the ground once more beside him. The jewels above didn’t even make so much as a jingle from the dismount. 

Walter merely shook his head and followed the vampire out of the ballroom. “Come now. Let’s go find Miss Victoria.”

“Yes, yes. All right.” He grumphed, attempting not to roll his eyes at how pleased Walter seemed to be cutting loose.

But the butler had another thing to say that would give his companion some food for thought. “She is still young. It is nice to do some things for her once and a while. You forget that she needs your influence in her life for things other than being a vampire.” Walter chided.

Not deigning to give a response, Alucard descended toward the basement’s, though Walter was aware that he was chewing on the idea which was why he hadn’t received a snarky response.

*****

The scent of decay and and rot hunt heavy in the air to the once prison of her master. She could see the chains hanging from the wall that once held him, and the outline of where his person sat for who knew how long before Sir Integra found him as a young girl.

The blood that hadn’t been able to be scrubbed from the old stone floor was rancid in smell, and just from the scent alone Seras knew the person who died here had been a worthless human being. 

_“What a shithead_.” Pip muttered, gathering images from Seras’ memories of what she had been told had happened here.

Seras nodded to the soul within her and continued to move around the dark space. She didn’t like it here and not much frightened her anymore, but there was something ominous about this place. A dungeon for her master. A most powerful being, and he had been chained here like an animal. 

_“He won’t come back here…_ ” Pip said, sensing the police girl’s spike of anxiety when she considered that her master could one day be sent back here. “ _He won’t. He has you now and Integra knows it.”_ Another reassurance that gave her a boost to continue further into the cell.

“I hope not Pip. This isn’t fit for anyone…”

_“Except maybe Iscariot.”_

Chuckling, Seras nodded. “Yes. Anderson could stand to spend a bit of time in here.” She wouldn’t wish this on many people, but that walking bible she would personally chain down here herself.

The two grew silent as they scoured the walls, searching for any sort of lever or hidden area that could lead them to what they had both been witnessing during Seras’ sleep. “It has to be here.” She whispered to herself, coming to the location of the chains where Alucard had once been left to rot.

“What _has_ to be here.” 

Seras jumped sky high and a muttered _shit_ in her mind had her all but ready to sink through the floor, though the formless shape she tried to take firmed up and she knew her master was holding her here.

Turning, she found two enraged red eyes glaring in her direction. “M- m Master….” Seras tried, feeling the room grow suddenly so much smaller.

*

Rage. Pure, red hot rage boiled within the vampire as he stared at the fledgling cornered in his old prison. It was taking everything he had not to go in and snap her neck like a twig for such an infraction. Just WHAT did she think she was doing!

With a menacing step, he stalked into the foul smelling dungeon, fighting down the urge to gag in disgust at being inside once more. Being captured by Hellsing had been bad enough, but being forced into a dungeon and locked away as if he were nothing more than the lowest piece of scum on earth, just grated his senses.

He had respected the old man who hunted him down and finally took him down, that much he couldn’t deny, but being locked away was the equivalent of death. When Integra found him, he knew that he was free and she had kept him out and after his success with the Millenium issue and reversing some of the more distasteful parts of history, such as Walter’s betrayal and Integra’s aging while she waited for his return, he could safely assume he was going to be rewarded with his freedom. Which was precisely why he was so angry at being back down in this hell hole.

“Alucard…. I’m sure Miss Victoria didn’t mean anything by this….” Walter began, trying to put himself between the vampire and his fledgling.

Flicking a glance to Walter, a smooth motion of his head had the man out of his way. With his path unhindered he pushed forward into Seras’ space and watched her stumble back against the wall he once sat. “Don’t you Master me. You know better. Of all of the places I told you never to go, it was here. You know Seras Victoria. How dare you disobey my demands…. “ He hissed, gaining ground until he was directly above the startled female.

_“Found it!_ ” Pip shouted throughout the room, pulling on his connection with Seras and materializing before she could stop him. It was the slightest difference in the flooring, one that wouldn’t go noticed seeing as how it was a hand laid floor, so not uniform in the slightest. But this one was tilted and had been sawed off to look level with the rest. Materializing just his arm, he leaned in with one finger and pushed the block.

_CLICK_

Seras whipped around and watched as the wall splitted down the middle and opened to reveal a hidden chamber. What was inside it nearly made her giddy with joy.

Forgetting her master and his severe anger for the moment, she jumped up and ran into the chamber, candles sparking up at attention until the entire room was lit. And there she hung. Suspended from the ceiling, set on her knees, hands stretched upward from the chains…

“The Fallen Angel!” Seras shouted in her mind to Pip, staring in awe at the being before her. “We finally found her Pip!” Whirling around to her master, her eyes glazed over as if hypnotized, she smiled. “We found her master.”

Eyes wide and disbelieving, Alucard felt himself pulled further into the room when all he wanted to do was flee…

No. This couldn’t be!

A flash of long ebony hair crossed his vision, dancing with the wind of his homeland. The sweet sound of laughter in the courtyard of his castle with the sun warming the earth around him. He could smell the fragrance of flowers masking death, and the sight of twinkling midnight blue eyes all but purified everything they looked upon. 

Hellsing had took him away from that blessed creature, stole his life with her and the future she had promised him with her beautiful smiles and honest devotion to saving him from himself. There were days he swore she could have, but he was never to have it. 

_I am bested?_

_Yes Count. You are never to have her…._

The words rebounded through his head as he stared in horror at the woman chained in white rags just before him. Could it be? But then who had Millenium had? No…. this wasn’t possible!

“Mina….” He heard her name whispered, not from his own lips, but Seras Victoria’s. Snapping his gaze to her features he watched her dull eyes glaze over in a trance and then all he could see was midnight blue… and crimson red running down Seras’ neck.

***********

Everything happened in slow motion for Alucard. Chains snapping from the ceiling and long porcelain arms wrapping around Seras’ chest to pull her backward against the body that was once kneeling, but was now standing. Brilliant blue eyes flashed toward him for just a moment before they bled to white with the feeding. He couldn’t move, and if he had been human he wouldn’t have been able to draw breath into his lungs.

How could this be!

Mina had been taken and experimented on by Millenium. How was she here before him?!

Walter watched on in horror as the creature that had been hanging behind a secret door he had no idea about latched onto Seras and the young woman didn’t even act. What was worse, Alucard didn’t act either.

Springing into action, a violent force sprang forward from Seras’ body in the form of Pip, blocking Walter’s path to the young vampire. “Let me through Pip.” He demanded.

Shaking his head, he pushed Walter back with his presence alone, growing in size so that Seras and the Fallen Angel were hidden behind him. “No. She’s not killing her. You just have to wait.” 

“Wait!” Walter was almost beside himself but knew he couldn’t attack Pip without hurting Seras. 

Then it was all over. Almost as quickly as it had begun. Pip withdrew back into Seras and Mina dropped the vampiress before sagging to the floor on her knees once more. Hurrying to Seras, he was brushed off so that she could turn and hoist Mina into her arms. “It’s all right. She didn’t hurt me.” 

Checking her over, the marks on her neck already healed, Walter stepped out of Seras’ way as she marched from the dungeon with Mina in her arms. “Miss Victoria wait. How did you know she was here?” Grabbing Alucard, he dragged the still stunned vampire from the room and fell in behind Seras.

Seras’ vision cleared from the trance like state she had been in, and her dreams rushed her. All of the instructions, the whispered words, the visions of a life that were not hers, but had to have been Mina’s, she could see them full force and felt at ease for the first time all month. Such pain had been dealt upon this woman for decades, and then a lonely isolation where her mind whittled away to nothing but broken memories. It broke her heart.

“She came to me. In my dreams.”

Alucard finally found his voice, and picking up his pace came up beside Seras to gaze down at a face he never thought to see again. Pale, far more so than she had been in life, she wasn’t a day over the 27 year old woman who had bound herself to him for the life of another. “For how long?” He asked quietly, aching to run his fingertips through the tangled curles atop the sleeping woman’s head.

Seras glanced up and found her Master’s stern features greatly disturbed. He looked ready to…. Well… to cry. “I’m not sure. A few months.” She murmured, taking a turn toward her chambers and moving inside.

“Well what is she?” Walter asked in incredulous stun. She wasn’t human, that much he knew. Did Seras know?

Mina was gently laid inside Seras’ coffin and covered for sleep. Alucard watched in silent curiosity as his fledgling moved about as if she knew just what to do to care for this woman. He knew she wasn’t human anymore, but what she was happened to be a mystery to him. 

He could feel her heart beating but she had just fed off of Seras. The smell from her clothes and style were that of well over 70 years ago, just she hadn’t decayed at all. The entire situation was a mystery to him. Not wanting to admit it out loud, inside he was hoping Seras had some information.

Seras felt all eyes on her for answers, but she honestly wasn’t sure save for the flashes she had been given of what could only be described as tortured. “I don’t know what she is. What she showed me in my dreams was her strapped to a cross. I couldn’t see the people with her, but she was in a white room and it was covered in blood….” Feeling a tear slip along her cheek, she turned to the sleeping woman and sighed. “I could feel her pain. They burnt her in places…. Branded her.” 

Alucard growled to hear this. She had turned herself over to him for his turning of someone dear to her, but he had never harmed her. In fact he brought down his wrath on anyone who even thought to. The only thing he ever did was feed from her and when he insisted on keeping her flesh untainted from his fangs, she refused him. It was the only time he ever wounded her. 

Striding up to the bed, he lifted her limp arm and found a most unpleasant sight upon her hands. “The stigmata.” He murmured, brushing his thumb over a deep crevice in the middle of her hand. Turning it over he found another round crevice, the skin puckered and drawn inward on her palm. 

“Someone nailed her… to a cross?” Walter asked, horrified that something so cruel was being used on such a person. Why this girl looked no more capable of hurting someone than a baby. 

Alucard moved down along Mina’s body and once he reached her feet at the end of long legs, he lifted the blankets and found matching marks on both feet. “They crucified her.” He muttered, covering the woman back up to give her a sense of decency despite her slumber.

“But why?” Walter murmured, beginning to check the various parts of her not covered by her tattered gown for other wounds.

Seras stepped to Walter, pushing him away from his inspection. “You won’t find anything. She only has those and something on her back. Anything else they did, disappeared. These were done with Helena’s nail.” She informed the other two, shivering from the remembrance of seeing that dreadful artifact driving through first Mina’s hands and then her feet before other blessed nails were replaced to hold her up on the cross. 

Alucard finally let out a growl hearing this bit of information. With a mighty shout he sent every piece of furniture in the room splintering into the wall. The explosion of furniture disintegrating into dust caused everyone to jump. The only thing still intact was the coffin that held the slumbering woman. 

Mina was alive. But was she the Mina he knew? What had been done to her? Who had done it to her?

Did Integra know? Growling he turned to Walter and motioned him out, “Watch after her. Walter, it’s time to find out some information.” Stalking from the room he headed to Integra’s office. Orders be damned, he was getting some answers.

**********************

More to come... I hope it is alright!

As always comments are welcome.


	2. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same... Don't own... Just this recreation of Mina.

The night was over and the sun well on it’s way up though Alucard was no closer than going to bed than Walter. The office was torn apart and even Integra’s personal files and scrolls safe had been snooped through in order to find some semblance of why Mina was alive and chained in a dungeon in the Hellsing manner.

“Nothing.” Walter muttered, frustrated with himself for having gone through Sir Integra’s things and not knowing about any of this. He felt both betrayed and ashamed. It was very conflicting for the butler.

Alucard dropped a book to the floor and stepped over another pile in the center of the room to get to Integra’s desk. There was just one other place to look.

Noticing where he was headed, the elder vampire heard Walter call out, “No Alucard. We cannot.”

“The hell we can’t Walter. That woman has been chained in a dungeon for over 70 years and we never knew it. What other secrets are being kept.” Ripping open the top drawer, his long fingers pushed aside the various pieces of post, looking for an old key.

Walter stood and moved behind his comrade with a weary sigh on his features. He had never seen Alucard more disturbed than the moment he found Mina Harker’s skeletal remains.

It had hit Walter after hours of searching that the name Mina was so familiar because she was Millenium’s experiment. When he heard this woman’s name from Seras he found himself extremely confused, because it was highly unlikely that Alucard had two women named Mina that he was close to.

Gently, he settled a hand on the vampire’s shoulder and quietly asked, “Alucard… who is Mina.”

The search ground to an abrupt halt with such a tender question and had the King of vampires not been so enraged, he may have actually shed a tear. Standing to his full height, he turned from the desk and stood at the fire place that was now merely embers instead of the raging fire it had been throughout the night.

He hadn’t shared this story in all of his years here. “I met Mina while I was in London. I had begun traveling and settled here for a time. She was a maid in a Lord’s summer house that I frequented for various reasons.” The man was a hunter of the occult and had rather strange tastes. Alucard indulged him his vices while he supplied him with women who were open to different sorts of play. In short, they didn’t mind being used for food. 

Taking a breath he continued in a pained tone. “She was so innocent. A beautiful girl.” It pained him to think of her after what he had just witnessed. 

“Where were her parents?”

“Father was dead. Her mother worked in the house as well and had died a year before I arrived.” He told the man who asked the question. “They had all worked in the Lord’s employ. Which was strange given her deep faith in God. She said she knew of her Lord’s ways, but prayed for him nonetheless. She prayed for everyone.” 

Walter noticed the dip in Alucard’s tone at this mention and smiled gently. “Even you?”

“Even me.” Alucard smirked, remembering back to the first day she had invited him to pray.

“My Lord?” A quiet voice called out in the night, gaining Vlad’s attention rapidly. Never before had a sound been so sweet. So tender. He had never thought to hear such a sound, one untouched by fear.

Turning to gaze upon the child who spoke to him, he found that it was no child, but a woman. Taller than most, she stood with the crown of her head just beneath his chin, with a body that was shaped from hard work though there was some spoiling to her form. It looked beautiful on her. Full curves, a slightly rounded belly that showed her health even for her station. But it was those eyes, as dark as the night sky when day was just beginning to break through, he could’ve lost himself to those wonders for days. He had admired them from afar, but to have her gaze on him like this, he felt like a young man all over again. “Yes.” He gruffed out, summoning a semblance of the frightening aura that kept most at bay. He couldn’t lose his edge after all.

Yet, all Mina did was smile wider and motion the tall Lord she had met in her master’s home toward the bench behind her. She was on her knees in the dirt, her hands held together in front of her as she stared at the grave of a man long dead. The gravestone didn’t even have a name anymore due to time weathering it away.

“Won’t you pray with me My Lord?” She whispered, pulling him closer through her words alone.

The sound of his heeled boots clinked in the silent graveyard, but her smile never waivered. “Why are you out so late my girl? It is late, and this isn’t a safe place.” 

“I am unafraid my Lord.” Looking up to him, she turned to face him when he settled onto the bench, his cape billowing in the cool night air. “God always protects, and if something were meant to happen then it would be for a reason. But, I can say he is protecting me because you are here. You are my savior this night from those that might harm me”

Incredulous, Vlad smirked at such an profound statement. Devil, monster, Impalor…. Those were all names he had acquired in his many years walking the earth as a vampire, but Savior? “I would most definitely see to it that you are unharmed.” He informed her readily. No one would touch her this night, or for any other night to come. He would see to it.

Mina watched the Lord turn his face up at the night sky and when his lips curled up in amusement she witnessed the proof of his immortality, though it did not frighten her. He wasn’t the first she had seen. They had terrified her mother. Monsters she called them. But what she had learned was that all creatures were God’s children, even those that had fallen. “Won’t you pray with me my Lord?” She asked again, holding her hand out to him so that he would join her in prayer.

Vlad gazed back down on the woman clad in white, kneeling upon hallowed ground and found his hand twitching to take hers. Shaking his head, he told her, “I do not think God would hear my prayers anymore.”

Then she did something he had not been expecting. Mina laughed. “My Lord…. God always hears. He always listens.” She chided as though he were a child who did not understand the ways of God.

“Not to the monsters.”

“Even to the monsters.” She contradicted him, her dark gaze never leaving his visage.

Cocking his head to the side, Vlad found that it had been quite sometime since someone argued with him in such a manner and it was quite refreshing. Any other person and he would have decapitated or run them through with his sword, but this girl piqued his interest.

“You think so?” A nod. “Do tell.” He purred, turning to face her more fully for the answer he was intrigued to hear.

Mina stood and dusted off her knees before she took up the space nearest the Count. It wasn’t lady like her father had told her at a young age, to be so close to a man she wasn’t betrothed to, but she was a spinster at this age, and a maid to boot, so what did it matter. That and she had never been one for decorum lest she was working.

“Well My Lord, you are one of his creatures. He made you. Why would he not listen?”

“Does he still listen to the Devil?” Vlad countered, again getting a laugh. He knew she had witnessed the truth of his heritage, yet she stayed. 

“Why of course My Lord. Otherwise why would they fight so?” 

Her answer took Vlad a bit off guard, but he found that it made sense in a very honest sort of way. “Are they listening or are they fighting?”

“There must be some listening if you are fighting. Communication involves a small amount of listening, whether it’s to someone’s words or presence.”

Smart girl. Smiling down at the creature beside him, Vlad chuckled. “I do suppose you are right. Though I still do not believe he will be pleased with my involvement with your prayers.”

Mina’s smile drifted away to hear this and very quietly she asked, “Do you think God misses the Devil?” 

“Do you?”

Mina nodded. Curious, Vlad quirked a brow and prompted the young girl for an answer. “Lucifer was an angel. A creation of God. I believe it would have hurt him to lose one of his creations. Like a parent loses a child. It must hurt.”

Bitterly, Vlad patted the hand he hadn’t realized was in his own. “Not all parents mourn the loss of a child.”

Mina felt her heart clench at such a statement. “Not all people mourn in the same way My Lord. And others don’t know how, though somewhere inside they still feel the loss.” She whispered, taking his hand in her own and pulling it up into position. 

Vlad watched as Mina bowed her head and there in the small cemetery, in her black house dress she prayed not only with him, but for him. He had never heard such kind words given to him without the threat of violence.

When Mina was finished, she opened her eyes and released his hand from her breast and glanced up at him. “Will you come pray with me again My Lord?” Her eyes full of hope that he could not deny.

**

“Did you?” Walter asked, touched at such a simple gesture and Alucard’s response to it.

Alucard nodded. “Every night after that for close to a year.” He whispered, the final ember dying out to nothing in the ash.

“Who did the grave belong to? Her father?” 

“No.” Alucard turned and settled at the table that the butler occupied. Taking up a glass of his wine, he sipped and smiled at a long forgotten memory. “She didn’t know. She said that her mother always prayed for those that didn’t have a name to their grave. Others had someone to pray for them, but the ones who didn’t needed to be prayed for just as much”

Walter’s gaze softened. “She sounded very special.”

“She was.” Was all Alucard could say. His memories were open now and try as he might, they wouldn’t be locked back up. Part of him wanted all of this to be a bad dream while the other part was overjoyed at maybe having another chance at a life he had never imagined after the death of his wife.

But there were too many if’s and hope wasn’t a common emotion for the vampire. “I have to find something.” Standing, he moved from the library to head for the archives. He would find something.

****

The sun was setting, and Seras for once woke up after a good days sleep. No dreams, no nightmares, no flashes of memories that weren’t hers, just darkness. Good ol’ darkness. Sighing in peaceful relief, the blond opened her blue eyes and found midnight staring down at her.

“Ahhhh!”

“Ahhhh!” A twin scream lashed out to her senses, before the woman watching her fell backwards onto her bum before scurrying into a corner.

Seras launched herself off of her makeshift pallet and ran toward Mina. She had forgotten all about her. “It’s all right. Oh Mina I’m so sorry.” She murmured, startled when the woman ducked away and curled in around herself. “Mina?”

“She’s scared there Love.” Pip informed his host, pulling Seras to a halt from going to the whimpering creature in the corner.

“I don’t understand.” Seras murmured, feeling awful that Mina was so frightened. She knew who she was seeing as how she had been coming to her in her dreams. Right?

“Maybe not.” Pip said, sounding just as confused himself. 

Frowning, Seras sat on the ground to not scare Mina more, and sighed. “I don’t understand.”

Pip couldn’t say he did either. Truthfully it didn’t make sense, but then again, not much in Hellsing made sense. “Let’s check her memories” He suggested.

Rolling her eyes, the younger vampire wished she could smack Pip. “I can’t read her memories without her looking at me. I am not as strong as Alucard.” She reminded him, watching Mina slowly start to peak out of the halo of her arms to asses the room. “She’s like a child.”

Pip nodded in Seras’ mind. “It’s weird. She reached out to us and now it’s like her memory’s been wiped clean.” 

“And she fed from me.” Seras contemplated out loud. Crossing her legs, she drew them up to her chest and pondered the current situation while Mina began to loosen up now that she wasn’t sensing a threat and had begun to look around. 

“Yeah that’s just plain weird. She has a heart beat, but she drank your blood. That’s not a vampire thing.”

“No it’s not.” Seras agreed with Pip. This was a mystery indeed. 

Seras and Pip grew quiet while they watched Mina finally unravel from herself to stand and begin to look around her surroundings. Seras stayed unmoving on the floor so as not to spook Mina while she took everything in, instead she merely watched her, finding her movements curious and childlike.

Mina’s tall body hunched over, as if conserving space so as not to be noticed, while she flitted around the room. She looked over every corner of the room, running her fingers along the cracks in the walls and bringing her fingertips up to her nose every now and then to sniff at the damp scent the old walls carried. Eventually she made her way to the coffin and new furniture Walter had had replaced throughout the day before coming to Seras’ waiting blood pack. 

Taking the small bag in her hands, Mina examined every inch of the sack and squeezed it gently, a small smile of humor forming on her lips. 

“Ok…. go to her.” Pip insisted, getting a mental jab from Seras.

“I know. Stop being bossy.” She chided, standing up and slowly making her way to Mina.

Holding out her hand she smiled. “Squishy huh?” She asked, getting Mina’s attention and a smile. A small giggle let loose from the woman and a nod. “You hungry?” Seras asked before taking the bag from Mina and opening it for her. “Here, you just suck on the top.” 

Mina lowered her lips carefully to the bag, her eyes never leaving Seras, and sucked.

The next instant and Seras was sprayed with the blood in Mina’s mouth. “Well that didn’t go well.” Pip muttered.

Reaching up and wiping the blood from her face, Seras retrieved a towel and wiped off Mina’s lips while reassuring her that she wasn’t upset. “It’s all right.” She reassured the woman who was whimpering and wiping at the blood on Seras’ face. Taking her hands gently in her own, Seras smiled and gently pulled Mina into a comforting hug. “I’m not mad.” She murmured as she stroked through Mina’s long dark locks, feeling her whimpering begin to subside.

“Whew. This girl needs a bath.” Pip muttered. 

“Oh hush. She doesn’t smell.” Seras muttered to her familiar. Catching sight of something on her fingers, she noticed a grey color on her fingertips and after smelling it, sneezed. “Dust.” 

“Exactly. She’s been sitting in that dungeon collecting dust for who knows how long. She’s needs a bath.”

“Well you could have said, hey she’s dusty and needs a bath. Not whew she needs a bath. Specifics Pip!” Growling under her breath, Seras pulled away and put on a smile so as not to startle Mina with the irritation she felt towards the creature driving her crazy in her own head!

Seras knew she couldn’t just rush Mina off to a bath without letting her get comfortable with her a bit more. After all, she wouldn’t be thrilled with someone trying to take off her clothes if she were in a strange new place with strange new people.

For the next hour Mina continued to move about the room, at last finding the few books Seras had in her chamber which held her interest. Approaching the woman curled up by her bookcase, the young vampire settled down beside her new charge, and pointed to the book. 

“That’s one of my favorites. It’s fairy tales. My father used to read them to me.” She said, asking for the book with a gesture which Mina accepted and handed over the book.

Flipping through the old pages, Seras finally found one of her favorite stories and began to read in a soft soothing voice. “Cinderella…” She began, letting the words take her back to a simpler time.

Seras had never really dreamed of being a princess or finding her Prince Charming, but she had dreamt of having a fairy god mother once she lost her parents. Someone who would look out for her and that cared about her more than the orphanage did. It was a dream she held onto for too long in some opinions, but it had helped her get into the police academy and get onto her own two feet. 

Every now and then Seras would pause in her reading to watch Mina who hadn’t taken her eyes from the words on the page, and when she pointed to a picture of Cinderella with her fairy godmother she pointed at the elder woman and Seras nodded. “Yes. Her fairy Godmother.”

Then Mina pointed to her. “I’m Seras.” Back to the picture, then back to her.

“Is she saying you’re her fairy godmother?” Pip asked, trying not to burst out laughing as the image of Seras dressed in such a ridiculous get up filtered through his consciousness. 

For the upteenth time that day, Seras wished she could physically assault Pip. Turning back to Mina she nodded. “Ok. I guess I can kind of be like your fairy godmother. And I will protect you.” She promised which caused Mina to smile and snuggle up against her in a gesture of trust.

Unable to stop herself, Seras rested her head stop Mina’s and felt her protective instincts rear up. She didn’t know why Mina had been where she was, nor did she understand why Mina couldn’t remember anything but had talked to her in her dreams, but she did know that she would protect this woman with everything in her. She was too precious not to.

With a gentle kiss to Mina’s brow, Seras continued her story and once it was over she looked down at the woman nestled against her side and smiled. “The end.”

Standing up, she decided that perhaps it was time to give that bath a try. Holding her hand out for Mina, she took it and with a gentle tug, Mina was on her feet beside Seras. “Come on Mina.” Encouraging her to follow, the two set off down the hall to the bathroom Seras used.

It didn’t take Seras long to come to the room, but it did take her a bit of time to get Mina coaxed inside a new space. “It’s ok.” She said to her, walking around the room and touching the various items of the bathroom to show the timid woman that nothing would hurt her. “That’s right. Come on in. We’re just going to get cleaned.” Seras murmured gently, holding her hand out for Mina to join her.

Dark blue eyes scoured the new room carefully before the woman dared to step inside. With quick movements she was across the cold stone floor and settled safely on the plush black rug beside the large basin Seras stood by. Mina wasn’t entirely sure to make of such a room Seras could tell, but she was trusting her which was a good sign. “Ok. Now we’re just going to take this off…” Seras encouraged, reaching for Mina’s gown, only for the woman to scream and fall to the ground in a ball.

“Well… that didn’t go as planned.” Seras sighed and nodded. No, it did not. 

Seras settled onto the ground beside the huddled woman and very gently began to run her fingers through her long dark hair. It was thick and unruly, making the woman appear all that much more young and innocent. Over time Mina turned her face upward and crawled to her knees and curled against Seras.

“Maybe you should show her some good faith. You can take a bath with her?” Pip suggested after a good hour of holding the woman and getting no where with the bath situation.

Normally Seras wouldn’t have been impressed with such a suggestion coming from a male, but it did hold its merits. Disengaging from Mina gently, she turned toward the tub and started the water. Mina whimpered quietly from her spot on the rug and buried her face into her knees. 

“Well she isn’t running.”

“That’s a good thing.” Dipping her hand into the water, Seras walked back to Mina and sat down in front of her again. This time, she very gently touched her with her wet hand. When Mina jumped at the sensation, Seras held her from running away. “Look Mina. It won’t hurt you. Come on. I’m your fairy godmother,” She smiled, touching her own face to show that the water wasn’t going to hurt. “I wouldn’t hurt you.”

It took a few more rounds of this to get Mina to trust that the water wasn’t bad and soon enough she was dipping her own hands into it from the side of the tub. When Seras thought she was ready, she stood the woman up and very carefully removed her tattered gown. Mina didn’t hide herself, but merely stood staring as Seras waiting for what was to come.

“She really is like a child.” Pip murmured, trying to help calm Seras when they both saw the marks on Mina’s body.

An adult would hide their nakedness from a stranger, but Mina did not. She just stood, staring with such trust at Seras, while the vampire felt like her heart would break. There were burns up her arms and legs that resembled crosses. She looked like she had been branded with them. Words of scripture were carved into her chest and shoulders and it nearly made Seras sick that someone could be so cruel. 

Taking Mina’s hand she led her to the tub and when she saw her back it took everything she had to bite back a snarl. Covering the length of her back were what looked like tattoo’d red angel wings, but when she looked closer she could tell they had been burned into her skin. The only part of her body that wasn’t marked was her face. 

“When your master sees this he’s going to flip.”

“You can say that again.” Seras felt very sorry for whoever was responsible for doing this to Mina. While she didn’t know what importance the woman held for her master, she knew she was a special part of his past that he had not shared. Yes, when he found out who did this to her, they were going to suffer a fate far worse than what she had.

Once Mina was in the bath and Seras had stripped to her underthings and settled in with her, the washing began. It took a few washing’s to get all the dust from Mina’s hair, and a refill of the tub after a good rinse. It didn’t take long at all for Mina to really enjoy the bath and once she could just soak, she rested comfortably against the basin while Seras climbed out and changed herself.

“I’ll be right back Mina. I just need to get some clothes.” She whispered against the woman’s temple, soothing her with a hand through her damp hair before those dark blue eyes closed in peace once again.

Slipping from the room, Seras made her way back to her chambers in her robe and shed it quickly to change and get back to her ward. Whipping her clothes on she swung around only to run into a displeased looking Alucard. “Master!” She shrieked, jumping sky high.

Alucard had entered Seras’ room expecting to find her with Mina and instead she was alone. How could she have left Mina alone! “Where is Mina.” He growled with a menacing step forward.

Darting around her Master, she yanked her door open and started off down the hall. “In the tub. I was just changing and going back.” She snipped back, a bit annoyed that he was hindering her from getting back to Mina.

Raising a brow at the snarky tone, Alucard fell in step behind Seras. “Why did you need to change?”

“Because I was in the bath with her. She was scared of the water.”

Feeling his blood boil, Alucard surmised she was going to be afraid of a great many things considering the state of her hands and feet. Clearly she had been …. Tortured. The very thought made him want to exact violence upon anyone within the vicinity but those nearest him didn’t deserve it and were helping him with the newly found woman.

They were to the bathroom in no time and without thinking, Seras walked in with Alucard right behind her. Mina was out of the tub, standing on the rug with water dripping down her body, her long hair clinging to her skin in random patches while she stooped to pick up her tattered gown. “Oh no Mina not that.” Seras stated, stepping over quickly to take away the offending piece of clothing.

Mina jumped when her gown was taken from her, and all but screamed bloody murder when she saw Alucard standing in the doorway watching her. Jumping behind Seras’s body, she hunched down so that only her eyes were looking over the young vampire’s shoulder.

Alucard felt his heart clench to see Mina hiding from him, a flash of the girl he knew richocheting through his mind. Would he see that girl again? That smile? With a heavy gait he turned from what he was seeing and stepped from the room so that Seras could care for Mina without him frightening her. The scars on her body were burned into his eyes and with a determined step away from the two women, he set off to find more information. 

When he found out who had done this, every mark on Mina’s body would be exacted upon those people and then some.


	3. Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating pretty frequently... Currently I'm also working on a FFXV fic that I hope to start publishing also.
> 
> Enjoy!

“How is she doing Miss Victoria?” Walter asked, stepping into the game room of the Hellsing manor. So far, the room had become the base of operations with Mina along with Mina’s own bedroom that the butler had set up for her beside Seras’. With an odd look on his face, he turned to the young vampire and asked, “And what is she watching?”

“Beauty and the Beast.” Seras laughed, rolling her eyes at Walter. “She liked my book of fairy tales, so I’m having her watching Disney.” 

“Interesting.”

“Yeah. Well she’s basically like a child. So, maybe she can learn things this way.” Turning to face Walter, Seras’ face dropped and she asked quietly, “Master still gone?”

Walter nodded. “Yes. He’s been out trying to collect information about Miss Mina.” Walter took a seat against the pool table and smiled. It looked like there was a housefull of children living here.

The room was one of the largest in the manor and off toward the back of the estate. It was a two story open room, the side that held the doors being split by the two floors where book cases lined the walls and were filled with various topics while the spacious floor plan included numerous table games such as billiards and poker. The end by the picture windows that were constantly shrouded in heavy curtains to keep the sunlight out, held a large projector screen for showing movies when movie nights were done.

Currently every surface that was typically in tidy order, was covered with blankets and pillows, and in the middle of it all sat Mina and Seras nestled in what looked like a fort made from the cushions and blankets. It did the old butler’s heart good to finally see something like this taking place in the house. Integra, as a child, had never been one for such frivolities.

A loud shout startled the ambiance of the room and leaving Walter, Seras made her way back to Mina. Noticing that she was hovered in the blankets, she turned to the screen and realized that the movie had startled her. “It’s ok Mina. He’s just mad. But you’ll see… he looks scary, but he’s really kind.” Seras explained, curling Mina up close when the woman crawled into her lap for comfort.

Walter continued to watch what was happening with a sense of wonder. Miss Victoria had never really come into her own until he watched her take care of someone like this. She was an excellent agent and a polite young woman, but she just blossomed when she cared for Mina. It even meant she stood up to Alucard and she did it without hesitation. Seras Victoria had come quite a long way. Smiling to himself, he was up and out of the room when he heard the phone ring through.

Stepping to the hall, he withdrew the hand held from his pocket and answered. “Hellsing residence, Walter speaking, how may I help you.”

“Walter.” The sound of the Hellsing leader’s voice pierced through the telephone. “I need an update on how things are going. It’s been three days.”

Walter smirked. He could practically feel the irritation wisping off of Integra through the phone. 

Gone on holiday for two weeks, she was hardly even midway past the first one and already restless. “Everything is fine ma’am. How is your cruise going?”

“I’m British. I have no time for sun and fun.” He could hear the frown through the telephone line. “And I have to smoke outside on the deck.” 

“Of course ma’am.” Walter tried to hide the smile in his tone, but it did not go unnoticed. Hearing the clearing of Integra’s throat he asked quickly, “And how is Sir Matthew?” Son of Sir Penwood, her father’s close friend, Walter hated to admit that he didn’t like the addition to the close knit group. Though he knew that Matthew was a perfect match for Integra, especially with his military background.

“All is well. He is trying to get me to relax, but he is far more comfortable on a boat than I.” A voice could be heard in the distance and Walter recognized it as Matthew’s. “Is everything going smoothly Walter?” HE could hear the hope in her voice, but he was going to have to disappoint her.

“Yes Ma’am. Everything is just fine.” He reassured her, accepting her disappointed farewell before clicking the button to turn the phone off.

Turning he ran straight into Seras Victoria who wore a worried and relieved look. “You didn’t tell Sir Integra?” She asked, curious as to Walter’s motives to not share about their find.

Walter shook his head and peered back in the room to get a look at Mina and ensure she was all right. “No. I’m rather disturbed to be honest, that I didn’t even know about her and there is nothing, not even in…” 

“In?” Seras pushed gently, noting that Walter’s cheeks flushed slightly.

“In Sir Integra’s personal affects.” He finished. He didn’t like to admit he went snooping or allowed Alucard to plunder through her private family journals, but when a girl was found behind a hidden wall, hanging from the ceiling, well…

Answers needed to be had.

Seras nodded in understanding to Walter’s situation. He was extremely loyal to Integra and he had crossed a bit of a line, but they were all concerned about this whole situation. “Do you think she knows?”

“I don’t see how she would if nothing is written. Her father told her about Alucard, why wouldn’t he have told her of Mina?” 

“Do you think her father knew of Mina?” Seras asked, becoming more and more confused by the moment.

Walter shrugged, “Well who else would have put her there? Surely not Alucard, he didn’t know about the door and he isn’t one to pull a prank like this.” No, the elder vampire was extremely upset by the whole ordeal, so he knew Alucard didn’t know anything. There wasn’t a single scrap of information about a girl, or a woman, or Mina in any of the journals.

Seras sighed in defeat to hear that not even Walter had found anything. “Maybe we missed something.” She tried though wasn’t sure what it could be. They couldn’t really do anything until Mina could talk to them. Granted she didn’t know if that would ever be a possibility.

Walter seemed to notice her thought process and quietly asked, “Does Miss Mina speak to you?”

Seras shook her head. “No. But she seems to understand things that she shouldn’t for how long she was locked away.”

Walter took this as a good sign. “Well she did feed from you. Alucard learns things by drinking from others. Perhaps she has learned about this age due to drinking from you?” He surmised, finding that it made good sense if she was comfortable in certain situations that wouldn’t have been possible for when she was first taken captive.

“Yes. That does make sense.” It was a good reason why she understood the toilet, refrigerator and stove. She had caught the woman early that evening cooking an old meal she used to eat regularly as a human. Now that Walter mentioned the feeding, her choice of food made even more sense to Seras. 

The pair grew silent as they pondered their own realizations and questions about Mina but when a noise was heard from inside Walter knew he needed to let Seras get back to the young woman. “I’ll send a meal for her.” Walter informed the vampire, turning to go.

Seras thanked the man and went back into the game room to spend time with Mina. The movie was almost over so they would be ready to start a new one. She just hoped that it would have the desired effect she was going for. But only time would tell.

***

Well past midnight and there was the usual traffic for downtown London on the dark and narrow streets. Ah… there wasn’t anything much better for a hungry vampire.

Inhaling a deep, full breath, Alucard savored the scent of alcohol, sex, and blood. It was the perfect mixture of chaos that told a tale as old as time herself. Made him want to slink through the alley ways and watch the human’s in their routine interactions from the shadows just before turning one into a willing, or unwilling, snack. Granted those that were willing were far more fun, after all he didn’t much care for fighting his food.

No, the fight and adrenaline came from the rough and rowdy boys who were in the backalleys with their knives and broken bottles. One’s fighting for someone’s honor or their own. Petty arguments in the grand scope of things considering the unnatural horrors that flitted around the streets, such as himself. Still, he did so enjoy how easily humans fell to provocation and the overwhelming sense of rage they exuded when drunk and mad.

Unfortunately tonight wasn’t a night he could indulge his little idiosyncrisies, no, he had a job to do.

Turning sharply to the right and then a left, he soon found himself in the back behind a row of bars and restaurants. At the end of the alley lay a small little church that happened to be where he was going.

With long legs, he ascended the disjointed, uneven stairs to the heavy double wooden doors, passing by a small gang of drunken teenagers. Normally he would provoke them, but tonight was not the night. With a flick of his wrist, the door was open and shortly after he wandered inside.

Twelve pews in total, it was a small church that had seen better days. The crucifix above the dias in the front, hung between two stained glass windows depicting the holy birth on one side and the prayer in the garden on the other loomed down upon the room. And people thought him ghastly?

Reaching up, Alucard took off his sunglasses and took a long moment to gaze upon the face of the holy son. Normally he wouldn’t entertain such a thought, but with Mina returned, he couldn’t help but wonder would the Son of the Father have looked upon him with such reverence? Would he still?

“Well isn’t this an interesting development? A vampire in my church, weeping no less? Do tell what has you in such a predicament.” An old voice called out from the back.

Alucard merely smirked and reached up to wipe the bloody tear from his right eye before stepping to the side and settling down in the second row of pews. “Good evening Father.” He said, waiting for the elderly man to make his way to the pew in front of him.

With a shuffling gait, the elderly priest made his way to the awaiting seat. Eyes unseeing behind his sunglasses, he traversed the path easily, even with his hunched posture. Nearing his 90’s, Father Mitchell certainly looked it. Old age had gnarled his back, and years of serving and aiding the poor had worked his hands to the bone. With not a scrap of hair on his shiny head, he was quite the eerie sight considering he was a man most parents used to scare their children straight. Though if one looked, there was a kind smile and a gentle word for those who needed it.

“What brings you here my son? It has been quite a long time since I’ve welcomed you into this house.” He asked quietly, resting his cane against his knees before he turned to the side so he could hear Alucard better.

My son. Chuckling at the man who was several centuries younger than himself, Alucard couldn’t help but ask, “And should you be welcoming me into this house? I am an unworthy creature after all.”

“Ahh. This same argument. Well, God sent his only son to die for us, so we are all unworthy creatures, hence the gesture. You are no more unworthy than the murderers and rapists I deliver last rights to.” 

A rapist he was not, he never needed to force a woman. A murderer however…

“Perhaps you are right.” Nodding his acceptance for now, Alucard leaned forward to ask his questions. “I do wonder father, if you may have any information that is of use to me from your old Iscariot days?”

A quirk of the old man’s head told Alucard he was interested in what he had to say. That was a relief. Some days the old man didn’t want to talk and others he did. Though he didn’t put up much of a fight where the vampire was concerned. “What information are you looking for my son?”

“Do you know anything about a girl? Not vampire, yet, she carries some traits. She also has the stigmata on her hands and feet.” He spoke in a low voice, though there weren’t many around, the only others being the few nuns that tended to the church, but they were in the convent by now. 

Stigmata. Father Mitchell grew eerily still at the word. “A young girl?” He asked, wondering about how Alucard would know about her. She had gone missing close to 50 years ago.

“Why yes Father.” He practically purred, salivating at the build up. He knew the old priest knew something. Something he probably wouldn’t be pleased to hear, but the hunt had begun and he would see this mission through. The thrill of the hunt riddled through him because he knew once he had a target for who had done this to Mina, he would hunt them down like rabid animals.

The bloodlust in the air was stiffling, but the Father knew it wasn’t for him. Taking a deep breath, having long pushed aside the memories of his time in Iscariot, he turned fully toward Alucard. “I met her after she had already been there for a time. She rarely spoke, but she did speak to me on occasion…”

“What did they do to her?”

Another deep breath and slow exhale came from the elderly man. He knew the vampire had a close connection to the girl if he was asking this many questions. He honestly didn’t want to know what was going to happen when he found out the truths he knew. “She did have vampiric tendencies. They surmised it was because she had been fed on so frequently. Bitten most of the times. At least that was the assumption. She was sensitive to light when she was drained of blood…”

A low hiss was released to the Father’s right, and a sharp tingle shot up his spine. He couldn’t see, but he certainly could image the rage the vampire had to be exhibiting right about now. The aura was all consuming.

“They drained her?” Alucard felt his familiars tug to be loosed, but this wasn’t the time or the place. Not only that but he had just begun to get information.

“Yes. Not when I was there, but the pieces of information I had read to me. They touched her with holy objects, but none harmed her except when she was drained of blood. I do not recall how often they did this. But it was the final that they completed what they called her transformation.”

“You mean what she is now?” 

Father Mitchell nodded. 

“And what is she exactly?”

The man grew silent for a moment as he contemplated the answer to such a precarious question. She certainly wasn’t human, but he didn’t know what she was. “They called her Fallen Angel. She was basically their holy being on earth that could combat vampires without threat of being turned.”

Alucard’s blood red eyes narrowed in interest. If it hadn’t have been Mina he would have been intrigued to test out such a being. Being Mina, it made him feel even further apart from her than he felt when she was mortal. “What can she do father?”

Ah. Now that was the real wonder. Father Mitchell had found her to be quite a wonder, a spectacular wonder. “The Stigmata has given her powers. They nailed it through her hands and feet before replacing the nails with blessed ones. Then they pierced her heart and left her. They didn’t know if she’d live or die, but she lived, and when she awoke, the nail fell from her heart and she was what she is now.” The words came from a memory long stored, words he had been read and would never forget. The images he conjured from her long captivity and torture disturbed him greatly. And there had never been remorse for her suffering, just triumph at what Iscariot had created. 

When he had found out the information, it had turned him against the organization. The others who came through had gone into everything willingly, but the girl had not been given that luxury and that he could not abide.

Alucard grew silent to hear the tale, knowing that Mina had to go through torture akin to what he suffered in his mortal life. He had been bested, and she had suffered the consequences. “What can she do father?” He asked again, his voice softer in nature this time around.

Giving in, the priest told him. “She can heal, I’ve even heard that she has resurrected people before. Her main weapon is wings that she summons. The feathers are used as razor sharp arrows and a shield. Much like a vampire who knows their powers…” Motioning toward Alucard, “She can heal and regenerate herself. And like a vampire she can feed, but only from other vampires. Human blood will not do.”

Well that explained why she fed from Seras. “And who in Iscariot controls her?” 

“Now? I’m not sure. She went missing close to 50 years ago.” He only knew that because he had been questioned extensively as to her whereabouts. The organization knew he had had a soft spot for her, and thought that he had helped her escape. He hadn’t even if he wished he could have.

“Do you know who took her?”

Father Mitchell shook his head. “No. All I heard was that she was out on a mission and never returned. Her transmitter stopped working.”

“Transmitter?”

“Yes. Since she was not there willingly and sometimes became a bit… violent with the others, they linked her with a transmitter.”

A small smirk took over the vampire’s lips to hear that Mina had gotten in a few good licks on the people who kidnapped her. It wounded him to hear of her suffering especially when it was his fault. He had fed from her and he had caused the transformation in her that Iscariot was able to exploit. “Thank you Father.” Alucard murmured, climbing to his feet and manifesting his hat back onto his head. He had heard enough this night.

Turning he began his short march to the doorway when the Father’s voice called out. “She spoke of a Count. Each time she started to remember too much, she spoke of a Count. And she would remember her name…”

Alucard stopped dead, his ruby red eyes closing in sorrow. “What was her name Father?” 

“Mina…” The man whispered, knowing the vampire already knew. 

Nodding his understanding to the old man, Alucard pulled open the door and stepped back into the night air. He felt rage, anger, and deeper than that, shame. He had brought this upon a creature he had struggled to even turn himself and hadn’t because he couldn’t take away her humanity. And his feedings had caused her to become what she was now. Had he just stayed away…

Pausing along the path, he looked up and let the light of the full moon wash over his features. He was a creature of the night. He did not mourn or wallow in his guilt. No. He sought vengeance. He had brought bloodshed to his enemies as a man and as a vampire he had dealt death sentences without batting an eye when he was threatened. This injustice done to Mina would be dealt with the way he always had.

With blood.

Continuing back down the path, he headed to the darkest parts of the alley before manifesting into a bat and flying off into the night toward the Hellsing Manor.


	4. Memories

It was nearing the fifth full day of Sir Integra’s vacation and the same amount of time that Walter, Seras and Alucard had been handling Mina’s transition into the manor. Integra had called nearly every day, and still no one had mentioned a thing to her about the girl. 

Walter had rather been enjoying the new addition to the household and surprised himself that he indulged Mina more than he thought he would have. When Seras was sleeping during the day, she would follow him and explore quietly while he completed his chores.

They ate together, and he took his free time to read to her. Thus far she hadn’t spoken a word to any of them, but she did write and could use words to express what she wanted or how she felt. The content of her written speech was dedicated to usually a few words at a time, three maximum. However, she was not a simple creature by any means, and Walter could tell she was often dissecting a situation and taking in the various nuances in her silent states. Her expressive cerulean eyes gave her away.

Granted there hadn’t been many disturbing situations save for Alucard and Seras arguing about Mina’s care and what she needed but that had been interesting enough. Often times the young woman left to go find him and then when he intervened she would calm down.

In truth, the Hellsing butler had been rather surprised at the shouting matches Seras and Alucard had gotten into over Mina considering Seras never questioned her master. With Mina’s presence it had seemed to put Seras in a mother figure role that she took on with no question. It was a surprising, yet pleasant discovery, but it didn’t make Mina feel comfortable when the two vampires of the house were fighting.

While Mina had developed a sense of comfort around himself and naturally the female vampire, her interactions were few and far between with Alucard. When he was in a room she tended to distance herself, but over the past two days she had been watching him with increasing curiosity. 

Alucard on the other hand had made himself much more available and spent most of his evenings in the company of Seras and Mina. Whatever Walter had needed for Mina he had seen to it without hesitation. Food, clothing, books, which she had taken a particular interest in especially history, he made sure she had them. But he did keep his distance which seemed to be more for the girl’s comfort than his own. Each time Walter looked at him, and really looked, he could see a deep pain engulfing the vampire’s posture and gaze. Yet, the elderly man knew it wasn’t his place to push, at least not right now.

No, no. He would give the vampire his space. 

After all, he had another week and a few days to do it.

Groaning inwardly at the thought of Integra coming home, Walter stood from his place at the small table where he ate his meals beside the backdoor terrace doors, and stood to clean up his supper. The vampires would be up roaming soon and Mina would be awakening from her afternoon nap to spend the evening with Seras.

Gathering his things, the butler made quick work of the dishes and set to work on a meal for Mina for when she woke. 

*  
The week had been a series of constant speculations for the Hellsing’s vampire. So much so that he found himself rather tried by the entire debacle.

Thirty years passed since Millenium, though he changed all of that with the powers he absorbed by Schrodinger. When he realized what he could do, he stopped Walter’s betrayal and now existed in a time that didn’t involve his aged master. It was only a few years after the last great battle, and it was where he wanted to stay. Despite all of his losses, he hadn’t entirely been ready to let go of Integra or Walter. Which plagued him as of late.

Such a weakness to have. Especially where Walter was concerned. 

Why he had gone back for Walter was lost on him considering his extreme disdain for traitors. And yet, the desire for a good battle to a warrior sometimes came at the price of oneself or loyalty to a cause. He had slaughtered his own men, everything, in a bid to strike fear into the hearts of men. To serve his God he dedicated his offerings not through word, but through action. Perhaps the fight between himself and Walter was imminent. 

Perhaps it was necessary? It was greater than loyalty to Integra or the daughterly love of Seras. It was a final duel between two monsters who needed a question answered. Who would fall. Who was the strongest. Who would stay relevant in a world where only the winner was remembered and the loser faded into the shadows. The depraved, the insane, and the champions were what history remembered and if you didn’t command those traits then your name would never remain after your death.

As for Integra, he understood that more than he wanted to. He was not prepared for a new master and while he would never admit it to anyone, he didn’t desire one either. The thirty years he lost was just another reminder of humanity’s unstoppable decline into old age. Age had never bothered him in terms of appearance, but it was the reality that nothing stopped time. Not even for him. He was plagued to walk the earth and watch everything around him die.

Death had never affected the Count before, until the face of his aging Master met him day after day, telling the story of her approaching death and all of the time he had lost. And perhaps he had saved Walter, not for himself, but for both Integra and Seras. That his loss could not be replaced and it was a gift to them.

Again, something very unlikely for him to do. 

“Such introspections for a monster.” He mused, slightly annoyed at the constant rambling thoughts that were so unlike him. After 500 years of torture, disappointment, triumph, loss, and immortality, he had perhaps finally been witness to too much to stay unmoved by the world and the follies of man.

And now, he had another one. Was he meant to have come back to this time to find Mina? Would he have not found her had he stayed thirty years in the future? What did this all mean? 

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the solitude allowed him a moment to gather his wits about him. He did not have time for regret or questions. Sometimes even he, a monster, had feelings beyond what he considered normal for himself. Something far more…. Human.

Deep red eyes illuminated the dark coffin space as Alucard opened his eyes once more to look for answers that would not appear in the air before him. No. He would not have his answers about why he had grown, soft.

Growlilng softly to himself, a large powerful hand opened the lid of the casket and mechanically he sat up, swung his legs over the side and slid down to his feet. It was the moment his feet touched the ground that he realized he wasn’t alone in his chambers and glancing up toward his chair, he noticed a small figure watching him with bright blue eyes.

“Mina…” He murmured in a shocked whisper. Going rigid in his stance, almost weary that should he make a move too fast she would bolt out of the room, he didn’t make a single move for several long moments.

Those long moments passed with Mina completely unmoving from her spot. She merely sat watching him from her place in his throne like chair. 

Shrouded in a thin white gown, she sat nestled amongst the red cushions, making her appear more innocent than he knew her to be. With her barefeet curled into the seat and her hair wild around her features, she just watched him, looking like for all the world she belonged exactly where she was. This was a new side to the skittish creature he had known for the past five days and it gave him hope that the Mina he knew was still inside of her, somewhere.

“Do you need something Mina?” He asked smoothly, keeping his distance but now wandering cautiously about his quarters. A slight cock of her head to the side was his answer.

Never taking his eyes from her, he carefully made his way to her. In the time it took him to stand before her, she never took her gaze off of him, in fact she didn’t flinch or startle once, merely waited as if this were exactly what she wanted from him.

Once he stood before her, she held a small hand out to him, palm up, with a smile on her face. Curious, Alucard lowered himself to one knee and as if she were guiding him to her wants. The moment he was level with her seated position, Alucard watched with baited breath as Mina reached out and gently touched her warm palm to his cool cheek.

A jolt of longing coursed through him to feel her this way, to be touched by a being he never imagined to see again before a barrage of memories assaulted his senses.

“My Lord… I am indebted to you.” Her sweet voice whispered to him, her long black locks kissing the ground as she knelt at his feet. Gently she touched her forehead to his boots while whispering a gracious prayer for the gift he gave her sister. 

Eyes wide, the next came in a wild rush.

Vlad walked into his London home after a long day amongst the riff raff that called themselves nobles. He had stolen away to his empty house after yet another dinner party, weary from the constant bombardment of human contact he had to endure day in and day out. The thirst no longer claimed his rational mind, it was the urge to do away with the weak minded fools that prowled the streets with their sense of entitlement. 

When had mankind grown so weak and suseptible to petty devices? Money and power had always been the central focus of humanity, however once they had gone about getting it through battle. By shedding blood on the battlefield, they subverted their foes whereas now those who ruled did it with underhanded tactics and by lining pockets. 

It was all so disappointing…

With a dejected sigh, Vlad shed his cloak and draped it over the banister of the grand staircase that would lead him to his chamber. Walking up the marble stairs, he loosened the noir cravat at his neck and let the tie drift from the collar with a loose tug. Withdrawing the other from his long dark hair, the tendrils slipped loose and draped over his white dress shirt making him feel more like himself and less like the imposter he had to pose as.

Pretending to be mortal was exhausting. Without opening the door, he walked through the structure and instead of finding his room in darkness, candlelight danced in front of his vision. It took another short minute for him to realize he wasn’t alone and looking up from the ground, the sight on his bed captivated his attention completely.

“Mina…” His deep voice danced over her, making her shudder in the cool night air. There she sat, on the edge of the over stuffed mattress with her long legs dangling just barely above the ground. Dressed only in a thin white night gown he could see every curve along her body due to the sheer material and teasing light from the small flames in the room.

“My Lord…” She whispered back in a quivering voice. She sat tall and proud, though he could see the slight tremors racking her frame. The goosebumps covering her flesh beneath the gown told him of her nervousness, just as her eyes gave her away. But he could also see her determination. With a careful motion of a delicate hand, her hair was brushed to the side and over her shoulder to expose the silky flesh of her gorgeous neck. 

She was taunting him. “Mina… cover yourself. Leave me….” The demand fell short and immediately Vlad cursed himself for how desperate he sounded. No, the blood didn’t call to him this night. She did. The warmth he would find in those arms, the deep satisfaction that would come from being buried within her wet heat as her body cradled him in all directions, he wanted it.

He desired it. He hungered for it. Lusted… dreamed…

There weren’t enough words to describe the ache eating at his insides to fold her within his embrace and fall to her enticements. And oh the pleasures he would show her. No mortal man would be able to quench the thirst he would leave her parched with after. Only he would do and he would come to her siren’s call each time she had need of him. 

But he knew he didn’t deserve such innocence, because God knew it was blind. She knew the monster he was, yet she had given herself willingly to him in exchange for her sister’s immortality. She offered her blood without his asking, and now, here she sat offering him the most precious gift a woman could offer a man.

A man. It is who she should offer her virginity to, not a monster such as him. Though no mortal man he had witnessed in this time could hope to come close to deserving the devotion Mina gave so easily. They were filth unfit to touch such a beautiful creature.

When he didn’t come to her, he felt her shift on the bed before her feet touched the floor. With careful but determined steps he felt her move toward him. Sweet agony… he had never been stalked in such an alluring way before. Is this what his prey felt like?

It was exquisite torture. Turning toward the wall at her approach, Vlad fought hard to keep himself from the siren wading toward him but it was in vain. The feel of soft fingertips, quivering lightly in their bold motions, caressed through his loose hair in attempt to gain his attention. And she had it. She had every measure of it focused purely on her.

He could feel her nightgown brush against his shirt with her proximity and the warmth of her breath upon his shoulder. If he didn’t stop her, she would mold her delicious curves against him and he would be lost…

But he struggled to stop her. He really did. He had been trying since the moment she came to live in his home with him. Getting her out from her old master had been easy enough but it had been his ruin. He had tried to scare her yet she remained unwaivering in her devotion to him. He had delved himself into so many other women and gorged on blood until he was sure he would pop, yet each night she came he hungered as though he had been drained to a husk. 

What was this creature! What was this weakness! How had he fallen into such madness that he could not climb up from the pit he had descended into. 

His hands balled into fists as at last Mina pressed her body against him, resting her dark curls against his shoulder. He must fight it. Fight her. Was this God taunting him that even in his cursed death he could be swayed to weakness. 

Or was she a gift? An offering for him to not walk the night alone any longer. Had he suffered the loss of life long enough?

“My Lord… please.” Her voice broke through his thoughts and without thinking, Vlad turned to take in the cerulean eyes that were waiting for him. Full of innocence and desire, it was a mixture that intoxicated him. She knew nothing of pleasure and yet her body knew it ached for a foreign touch. To be branded, maimed beneath the glorious torture pleasure could induce. Did she truly know what she asked for?

“Mina… you mustn’t…”

The desperation in his tone was her signal that he was falling beneath her charms and with a step back he watched in utter horror as her loose gown slipped from her arms first, then her tall strong body to pool on the floor at her feet.

“I must. My Lord you have given so much. You have wandered the night alone for so long. Please my Lord. I have asked for guidance, prayed for answers and each time I am led to you. Please my Lord, I can be strong for you…”

Strong for him? He had never heard something more foolish and yet something so touching in its conviction. He was the strongest being to walk the Earth, he needed no one to help him save for the souls he had devoured, but they were now a part of him. And yet, he was alone. Forever alone.

His homeland was gone and he was but a wandering gypsy without a permanent home to call his own. She was offering him companionship and solace from his solitary life.

And he wanted it. Desperately.

WIth a step forward, he stooped and gathered the billowing fabric on the ground and pulled it back over Mina. He hadn’t brought himself to look at her naked body because he knew had he gazed at her in such a state he would have lost himself within her and to her. “Do you know what it is you offer me Mina?”” He whispered against her neck, securing the tie behind her back with easy movements.

Mina nodded and he felt a dampness coat his shirt. “Shhh… I am not shunning your gift.” Pulling away he looked into her sorrowful blue orbs and carefully brushed away the sadness covering her cheeks. “But you must be sure….”

“I am….”

Pressing a finger to her lips at her insistence, he shook his head gently and leaned back in to nuzzle the two marks on her neck where he took his nourishment from her. They had been at her insistence, and he was not strong enough to turn down such an offer. “No my Mina. You are not. You do not know what it means to be what I am. If you will see you may decide differently.”

It was a last ditch effort to push her away, but he had to do it. The two halves of him warred within that he would be so foolish to do this. It had taken every ounce of self control he had to clothe her once more and not take what she was offering but instead to offer her a look into his realm so that she could make a more informed decision. 

“I will see my Lord. And when your test is over, I will meet you in this room with the same offer.” Her tone was steadfast, stubborn and it made him smile at her petulant determined glare. She knew he was testing her and she had steeled her resolve.

Smiling, he gave her a taste of what she was asking for. With a gentle tilt of her head up to meet his, Vlad leaned down and brushed his cool lips against her warm plush mouth taking advantage of her startled gasp and slipping the tip of his tongue within the cavern to greet the tip of her own. 

It was her first real kiss, one that wasn’t forced by a drunken fool or inexperienced boy, but the touch of a man who knew that force wasn’t necessary. Slanting his mouth over hers, strong arms pulled Mina in close as he continued to taste all that she had to offer. A moan was his reward and too soon he withdrew, cradling her head in one large hand so that he could gaze down into the glazed eyes trying to focus on his visage.

So responsive. He had never had a woman so ready for him after such a small embrace. Her breasts were firm against his chest, her nipples puckered tight and the scent coming from her sex was trying to convince him to throw his own condition on this venture to the wind and fall to her promise. 

Summoning up the last bit of courage he had within him, a gentle kiss was eased to Mina’s nose and upon the whispered words, “Sleep Mina…” she was gone from the conscious realm and asleep in his arms.

Alucard ripped away from Mina as the memories she held within rampaged through him and in the second of inattention, she was on him…

“My Lord…” The first words she had spoken yet as she stared down into his wide ruby eyes before she bared her teeth and sunk her fangs deep into his neck…

*

Alucard bolted up from the all too real dream and smacked his head hard on the closed coffin lid above him. Dreams!

Growling at the annoyance of pain, he rubbed at his head and fell back to the satin cushions. 

What was happening? Was this a warning or a premonition? 

Or was it just a deep seeded wish that Mina would remember him again and he could finally learn what had happened to her?


	5. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter...

The battlefield was littered with corpses of the fallen ghouls that had been loosed in the middle of London. Standing amongst the destruction, Mina drew her transluscent wings wide and let out an earth shattering scream to the heavens above.

Seras felt, more than heard the coming of Mina’s rage, and covered her ears for the sound that followed. Pulling herself up from the carnage, covered in blood and other various body parts, she gathered her Harconnen and took Pip’s hand when he reached to pull her out of the mountain of bodies.

“Come on. We need to get to the helicopter. Alucard can collect Mina.” Pip soothed his worried counterpart, knowing Seras wanted to go to the girl who was practically like her daughter.

Seras looked toward the forest, past the trees that separated them and watched helplessly as Mina released her needlelike feathers and took out the next wave without a shred of remorse. Nodding to Pip, she absorbed him back into herself and hurried to the landing sight the Captain was giving out over the radio. 

Back on the battlefield that was blazing from the enemies grenades, fires raging amongst the trees and blocking her into the clearing, she heard the sound of the helicopter approaching and knew that their troops were being taken out to safety.

**

The fires raged, devouring the trees and scorching the earth without mercy as the blood seeped into the ground. Tainted and muddy, what was once green now lay stained blood red from those who had fallen.

Amongst it all Mina stood, waiting. She could sense him, the creature who had brought these poor souls to their doom by letting them attack her. And he knew it.

The bloodlust was thick in the air, igniting a sensation in her she hadn’t felt in a long time. Most of her hunts were calculated and unfeeling toward the victims, to her their souls were gone and at peace while the shell of their former selves happened to roam and listen to a master.

A master….

Growling, her eyes bled white and her hair began to shift about her as if the wind was carrying it, but there was no wind. There was no sound. There was just the heat of the flames and the pull of the creature stalking her.

“Well well…. Hellsing’s new pet….” He breaethed out to the woman clad in uniform standing amongst the ruin. First the No life King then his little Princess, and now…. Now a whole new creature. But this one was much like the crazed vampire in that she knew battle and wouldn’t run from it.  
Mina watched with patient eyes as the male being taunting her stepped through the flames without a mark and approached before stepping several feet away. 

He was tall, lithe and had a smirk that made her want to reach out and slap him to remove it. Such condescension, something she had no time for as she had lived with it for years during her captivity in Iscariot. 

“I was hoping to meet you. I have my other horde up distracting the piece of filth…” Silver eyes lit up in amusement as they watched Mina’s disapproval at Alucard’s description. Taking a single step forward toward the Hellsing agent, he felt her push against him to keep him at bay. 

Amusement colored his tan features at such a feeble attempt at power. “Poor little angel. Are you scared?” The man whispered, two large boned wings ripping from his back and spreading wide in the air around him. Staring down his unmoving opponent he mistook her inaction for the inability to act, and with a wicked smirk gathered his energy.

With a mighty flap of the summoned appendages, the air whipped up around the two, sending a flurry of flames hurtling at Mina. The rapid succession of fire didn’t stop until the spot where she once stood was torched earth.

Laughing at the easy finish to a fight, he turned to go in hopes that he could get a hit in at the vampire in the mix. Walking to the wall of flames he started to walk through before the heat intensified and he felt the flames lick his skin.

Growling at the shock of pain he attempted to subdue the flames but they would not listen to him. And that’s when he heard it. The soft flutter of wings. Turning, the male’s eyes widened in shock to see Mina settle back into the clearing without a single mark on her body from his attack. “But… but…”

“But?” Mina’s voice was low, a dangerous wicked sound that riddled up through her prey causing him to tremble. What a pitiful foe. A young creature who was just learning his power with too much bravado. Unfortunately it would be his undoing. “I always figured there were more like me…”

“You… you were a failure. You were a mistake!” The male hissed. Circling Mina in order to look for a weakspot he continued to throw out his petty insults hoping to catch her off guard for the time being. He would not lose to her. “A freak… Fallen Angel. Fallen to earth to live amongst the scum of mankind. You are unworthy of the kingdom.” Drawing on his power the tips of his bone wings extended in length, growing into sharp daggers. 

Mina watched the wings whip out at her, catching her skin and ripping it to pieces, but she stayed unmoving. Each time he cut her, she let it happen, driving his anger to the breaking point as he watched her body heal and recover from each hit without fail. 

Panting, a snarl ripping from his lips, the creature screamed, “Fight me!” Utterly enraged that the female stood unmoving as if he were not worth the time. How dare she insult him so! He had been everything she was not! But she merely stood, staring at him with her clothing shredded and white porcelain skin unblemished from every attack.

Mina had her orders and she was trying to follow them but if she actually fought this creature she would rip him to shreds and she knew it. From the few moments with him she could sense the weaknesses in his makeup and from his smell alone she knew he wasn’t very sturdy for an immortal creature.

No. He had not been made as she had. The vampire that bit her in her human life and drank from her on a regular basis had been strong enough to feed from her and not drain her so that she would turn. It altered her and allowed for Iscariot to turn her into the weapon she was now, but her opponent had not gone through such a transformation. He was fragile where as the vampiric bite had fortified her body.

Tracing the man’s movements, she sized him up and found no smell on him save for his own. He was pure, which made sense considering the monster who made him and his aversion to anything sexual. “Where is he?” she asked quietly, knowing full well he was in hiding since she had gone missing.

“Why? Want to go home? He’d never let you back… not after you let the vampire defile you…” His words taunted her making Mina feel filthy as if she were back with him again. The anger he had felt to know she was bitten and couldn’t be ‘saved’. How many rants had she heard about how he had to cleanse her to make her holy again? The time she had nearly been killed with the crucifixion before Father Theodore was forced out and her experimentation was turned over to another. 

Mina knew she had to stay calm. She knew one day would come where Father Theodore would return, all madmen did after all, and she knew one day she would face the true scope of his madness that had been freed upon humanity. This soul in front of her was just one such taste of that insanity leaking out into the human world. The Father’s attempt to bring the Kingdom to earth and cleanse the lands of those unworthy of the love of God.

“That was no home…” Mina murmured to herself more than to the other person with her. Her eyes drifted closed of their own accord in attempt to force back the horrific memories she kept locked away. They couldn’t have freedom now. Not now.

“Never to you. You are a demon whore, unfit for the holy glory that God will bestow upon this land once we have cleansed it…” The creature hissed out, his features morphing into a distorted grin of pure malice. 

Mina winced at the hideous visage of her opponent and shook her head in pity that his faith could be so blind. “Poor boy. You are a tool for his kingdom. He has no love for you. Repent to the Lord and leave the Father to his own madness… it’s not too late…” She knew he wouldn’t heed her, but she had to try.

Sneering at Mina, the creature attacked, once more driving his spiked wings through her body. The sickening sound of torn flesh and broken bone sang out in the night air, each hit piercing fully through Mina’s body until she was laying in a bloody heap amongst the wet earth that was drinking in her blood greedily. Opening a cerulean eye, the other swollen shut, she watched the winged being stand above her. Grunting, he sat down upon her shredded torso, pushing blood from her mouth is a ragged cough.

“You do not know what you speak. Father has given me a great gift. He is your master! You did not obey him!” The winged man screamed down at the broken woman beneath him. How dare she insult his loyalty! How dare she insult the man who gave her even the slightest hope to be able to be worthy enough for God! She was a piece of tained demon filth and she thought to trample the image of the man who fought to make her pure?

“You do not deserve what he did for you. You deserve nothing but the pits of hell to welcome you into death for all eternity. You will not see the kingdom. You are not a child of God!” He hissed, raising his spiked wings high into the air before driving them down for Mina’s broken body for the final blow that would finish her.

But the blow never came. The strike was stopped just before they reached Mina’s flesh and when the winged creature looked down, white eyes filled with fury gazed up at him from an unmarred face. “You spout what it is to be a child of God yet you have let your humanity drift away. You have fallen prey to a false idol and deemed him to be worthy of God when he feels no remorse for his sins and has asked not for forgiveness. Your master has lost his way and you have followed him on this path. I pray that your soul finds peace and that the gates of the Kingdom open for you upon your arrival.” 

The wind whipped up around the pair and with it the flames began to cackle and grow from the outpouring of energy. Within seconds they looked as if they touched the heavens with how high they had grown while inside of the circle the vicious winds whipped and groaned out their protest. 

Mina watched the angel atop her gaze around in nervous apprehension. “What… what are you doing?” He whimpered, feeling the heat of the flames dip deep within his skin as Mina lay unmoving beneath him and untouched by the wildfire’s heat and the razor sharp wind whipping against his body.

“Sending you to your God.” Mina hissed out, her wings sprouting in a flurry from beneath her and growing to encircle the two of them in all directions. A single feather broke free and shifted from opaque to snow white and as it fell from above the tip kissed the male’s cheek, slicing his skin open down to the bone. 

“Wha-wha- no… no… you’re…. I defeated you… you are not my equal!” He shouted as his blood rushed down his cheek in a river of crimson, seeping into the white robe he wore.

“No. I’m not.” The feathers shifted from corporeal to blinding white deadly needles. And then it was over.

The wind stopped and the fire snuffed out to nothingness as the feathers on Mina’s wings broke free and savagely tore through the creature who had thought to challenge her until he was nothing but a mass of blood and tiny fragments of meat on the ground where she once laid. 

“I was your death. Amen.” Standing above the desecrated body, the female said a final word for his liberated soul and turned to leave the battlefield. This was her first fight but it wouldn’t be her last and Mina knew this was just a taste of what the Father had been cooking up in the time he had been banished from Iscariot.

*****

“You lost control.” Integra ground out, staring down the bloodied creature just before her desk. The two vampires in the room stood back out of blasting range, though they both felt their master’s ire pounding against them.

Mina kept her head low, having becoming used to Integra’s shouting and no longer bothered by it. After being experimented on by Iscariot for who knew how many years, well, fear wasn’t something she entertained anymore. At least not when it came to herself.

Integra on the other hand didn’t appreciate the lack of attention and stood to gain it. “You will look at me girl.” She hissed, holding her hand out when both Alucard and Seras moved forward to protect Mina from their master.

Mina took a long moment to push away the chaos in the room, not prone to enjoying it even if she had been made into a weapon for war. Still, she was the same woman, deep down, that she had been before she was taken by the Vatican. But this world was so different and didn’t have time for her to be so simple minded. Life was fast paced and demanded perfection at every angle. 

“Sir Integra… please….” Seras tried, her path blocked by an unyielding arm. Looking up, the young vampire found her master’s gaze staring her down from behind his sunglasses.

Integra all but growled at Seras as she tried to protect the agent who had clearly defied her orders. “Do not come to her aide. She knows what she has done!” The woman all but roared from behind her desk, her hands slamming down onto the hard wood surface to reinforce her distaste for people not following orders.

Seras’ face fell as Integra turned her glare back to Mina. Pip attempted to soothe her mind while she had to watch Mina be berated for something that wasn’t entirely her fault. Falling back in line beside her master she grew quiet and kept her gaze trained on the floor.

“You were told Agent Harker that the suspect was to be brought back alive. We need to know who is making these new Freak chips. Instead, you destroyed him the moment he showed himself!” Integra shouted, now standing directly in front of the woman who had refused to look up for her verbal beating. “Look at me I said!” 

Integra rarely lost her patience in such a way that she used violence, but she was fast approaching it with Mina. Just what had pushed Harker to disobey a direct command? For the past six months of her involvement in Hellsing she had followed every command given perfectly. The woman never deviated from her orders, and now, during on the most important missions in the latest Freak outbreak, and she went rogue?

Integra couldn’t have it. The Queen was already in a panic that so close to Millenium there was another influx in vampiric activity, which was making Integra far more testy than she would have been.

Glaring down the girl in front of her desk, eventually, just when her tolerance was about to snap like a twig beneath a heavy boot, Mina looked up with cold blue eyes. The two didn’t say a word, just stared one another down, Integra feeling the influx of rage pressing against her coming out of the once timid female agent.

The essence of rage filtered in around her person slowly, like a snake slithering its way around her, constricting and becoming tight slowly until all of the sudden breathing was near to impossible. Integra’s eyes went wide as she realized she couldn’t breath and with a flick of her gaze to Alucard, it all went away.

Forcing his presence stronger into the room, his shadows came out next to caress over Mina in attempt to distract her. And distract her it did.

Mina felt the tender caresses against her person which snapped her out of her anger and brought her back to her senses rapidly. She had been losing the control she had over herself steadily over the past few months and tonight as Integra bore down on her, shouting out orders and demanding her compliance, she felt the reins slip loose.

It had happened in her battle as well. She had had every intention of bringing the creature back alive until he mentioned her former ‘master’. God knew she hated that term. How often had she heard it, been forced to endure it while he beat her and left her in agony for days under the glaring white lights of her cell. The Father didn’t even have the decency to let the darkness take her for just a few mere moments of peace. No, she was left to suffer at his hands and tonight as she faced off against another of his creations all of the pain and anger she felt beneath it came back full force.

“You are tredding a fine line agent.” Integra ground out as she stalked around her desk to come face to face with the silent woman who had ruined the mission. Getting into her face, she leaned in and spoke in a low clear voice that demanded compliance. “You follow orders. My orders. I am in charge here. Not you. You answer to me. You belong to me. Do you understand?”

Mina’s eyes flashed white at being claimed by this woman before her. Hers? 

Alucard felt Mina’s fury rear up at the claim and called out for his master’s attention to divert both women from the impending storm brewing between them. “Come now Master… everyone has a bad day…” He teased, chuckling perversely from the corner at the fact that his master was having just that. A VERY bad day.

Integra gritted her teeth so hard the enamel nearly cracked as her gaze turned from Mina onto the still form of her servant. “Get OUT!” Integra shouted, whirling around and grabbing a tumbler off her desk before letting it fly toward the wall where Alucard was standing. It smashed into thousands of tiny pieces just as the smug vampire’s face phazed through the wall. “As you wish Master.”

When Integra turned back to finish with the agent she was most irritated with, she found her place now vacated. Growling again in fury, a loud scream echoed through the house, letting her inhabitants know that the Hellsing heir was not in a pleasant mood.

Walter had been watching the entire debacle silently from the corner of the room and once everyone was gone and Integra had settled back at her desk he approached. “Ma’am.” His voice clear in the silent room, letting her know he was there. He too had been sent out on this mission as it had happened in the middle of London and Integra had needed hands to get areas sectioned off and people to safety.

Integra’s long white hair flowed around her features, hiding her from the world as she tried to get her wits about her. There had been small little ghoul and freak attacks cropping up randomly as usual, but this had been chaos. It had been unorganized, without a clear goal. And from the report on the ground, the vampire wasn’t in charge. In fact, he had been killed by someone with him.

None of this made sense! How was a vampire being controlled? “Yes Walter?” Integra finally asked, her voice it’s usual timber as she addressed her butler.

Walter knew that Integra was confused about everything she had been told from the reports, and truthfully he couldn’t blame her. So was he. “From some of the survivors I was told that there was a man in a white robe, much like a priests robe, and he brought in the vampire. They said he was practically rabid.”

“So he had been starved.” Integra said. When vampires were starved for long periods of time, especially new ones, eventually their bloodlust took over them. Their bodies took over to find nourishment.

Walter nodded, “Most likely ma’am. They said that they were able to escape from windows. Once the vampire was set free it was chaos.”

Integra frowned. What was strong enough to control a vampire? “The man in white. Was he a vampire as well?” 

“The people that spoke with us said he never attacked anyone. He just walked around the carnage quoting the bible. They said that he routinely mentioned the Kingdom.”

“Kingdom of God.” Integra murmured. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself mentally for another long battle. They had a new enemy and it was one who had yet to show themselves, however with such bold moves she could assume that pride was a major player with the organization and they would show themselves sooner rather than later. At least she hoped, now that she had no leads. “Did you find a chip in the dead vampire?”

Walter held up the little piece of technology and handed it to Integra. “Yes ma’am. Though, this is different from those used by Millenium.”

Studying the little square device, Integra could see what Walter was talking about. Granted she didn’t know what it meant that it was different, but it either meant that Millenium was back, which was highly unlikely, and trying new means. Or it meant they had a new enemy to contend with, which was far more likely. “The man in white… Is he the one Mina silenced?”

Walter cleared his throat almost pained and nodded. “Yes ma’am. There was nothing left of him.” Just tatters of what used to be white cloth amongst a pile of shredded human meat. 

Integra felt her fury beginning to build at being reminded that her orders had been disobeyed, but pushed it down as best she could. Mina would be giving a full report the moment she had gathered herself and she would know more about the man in white. “Who killed the vampire?” The reports said he was dead amongst the dead humans that were too far gone to turn to ghouls, his head severed and heart staked.

“We are assuming it was the man in white. He was the only being there besides the ghouls. They didn’t come with an army or any others that we could tell.” No, it had truly been a bloodbath with no organization what so ever. Just mindless carnage. It infuriated Walter to no end.

Integra sighed and rested her head forward against her clasped hands. “That’s all for now Walter. We’ll have to assess the situation and put together a statement for the Queen. Once we have an idea as to why that place was chosen and what people can do to keep themselves safe we can act accordingly.” Not that it was very easy considering a large area had been chosen that was heavily populated. This was London for God’s sake! It was over populated everywhere!

“Did you get the identity of the vampire?”

“Not yet ma’am. We’re working on it.” Walter informed Integra, bowing low and taking his leave, well aware that he was being dismissed.

With her office empty save herself, Integra withdrew one of her cigars from the prized case settled on her desk and lit it. The deep inhilation of the rich fumes instantly soothed her ire and settling back in her chair, she propped her boots up on the desk top. This was very unlike her, but when others weren’t around she was more prone to break from her rigid protocols. “Who are you…” She whispered to the night, wondering just what kind of battle they were in for now.

***

Mina had disappeared from Integra’s office down to the dungeon floors where Alucard and Seras also had their chambers. She had been offered a room on the upper floors where the troops were stationed, but she didn’t have any interest in being surrounded by so many people.

When she had been human before she was taken, she loved the daylight. To bask in its warmth and feel the soft caress of the wild air against her face and hair, it made her feel alive. Helped her to remember that there was freedom in life and not just the day to day routines she knew while working for Lord Tyron and his manor. 

Then her dark Lord came for her and she learned to embrace the darkness. It had frightened her at first until she realized that the monsters that lurked in the shadows were terrified of the man she had indebted herself to. And he had never harmed her. Not once.

She knew it had been wrong to feel such impure emotions for a creature such as him, but God had put him in her path and deep within she felt that it was her calling to be his companion and walk beside him in his immortal life. That was why he had crossed her path. Not a demon to be vanquished from this earth, for no demon could ever be so tender or thoughtful like he had been with her.

He did not shun her for her prayers or her silly human tendencies, and if anything he nurtured them and often times was with her while she went through the motions of a mortal life. Those things alone had reinforced the idea that he was still a creature of God and deserved salvation. For a time she had thought that if she prayed hard enough or worked hard enough she could offer it, but the curse never lifted from him.

It wasn’t until her sister lay dying that she realized what she could do and what her true task was. She prayed day in and day out for strength and when her sister took a turn for the worse, she could not longer sit idle. Mina had acted and approached Vlad with her question.

With baited breath she waited for his answer, knowing that once she had it, she would have the answer to her prayers. His answer would determine which path she walked in life. Would she choose the light and stay mortal or would she fall to the darkness and join the vampire in his immortal life as his companion.

The darkness claimed her that day and she knew it was God’s will. In his outrage at Vlad’s past crimes he had cursed his beloved child, but now he was offering forgiveness and she would be the vessel to carry out His divine will.

But that life hadn’t come to pass and Mina had been dragged back into the light to be made to repent for loving a monster. That’s what they had all said. That her transformation and her torture was to save her own soul from damnation. 

How ironic that the monster had been tender and careful with her, but those that professed their devotion to God were the ones to exact pain on her body and mind. She had not been saved. She had been damned.

Now, here she stood as if being mocked by those that had done this to her. A creature of ‘divine’ punishment they had called her. The Fallen Angel, turned from the touch of a demon but brought back to the side of righteousness through His love, she was now worthy. Worthy, they had all told her. The notion made her sick. THIS was not her path to walk!

Mina felt her wings rip from her back which caused her blood to spray the stone walls of her room in drastic slashes of red. Her uniform was further tattered, no longer even fit for repairs as it was mere scraps of fabric barely hanging onto her body. Standing alone in the center of her room, she trembled, terrified and confused as to what was happening around her.

She felt out of control with the rage she had surpressed for so many years as it threatened to consume her completely. Years of being tested on, changed and taken so far away from the darkness that had been her haven that she wasn’t sure she could reach it anymore though she tried.

“You must come back Mina…” A voice in her head rumbled, the sound soothing her wild senses so that she could come back to the present.

White, unseeing eyes focused on a visible form standing inside her room just in front of her. At first it was just a black void, but slowly over time, it took shape and she could see red, black and white. As it became tangible her wide eyed stare locked onto brilliant red eyes. “My Lord…” She whispered in a daze.

Alucard had felt Mina’s distress grow from something she could support into something wild and overwhelming. It had almost consumed her which would have caused him to have to undoubtedly restrain her in a manner that would have distressed her further. As it was, he wasn’t pleased with Integra’s ire at a situation that could have been avoided and he had nearly lashed out at Hellsing’s newest agent for her lack of control.

Until he took a long moment to himself so that he could try to understand the situation that had occured. Alucard wouldn’t do it for anyone save Mina, but he had to show a firm hand for his master to back off of the woman nonetheless. 

Stalking toward the frozen woman before him, her feathers bristled at the approach. Stopping at the nonverbal warning, Alucard increased his presence in the room and pushed it roughly against Mina in an attempt to shock her. Unfortunately it didn’t have the desired effect.

Tiny razors pierced him in every direction, ripping his clothing to shreds and littering his body with thousands of tiny cuts that bled profusely over the floor. Chuckling darkly at the delicious pain and threat of battle in the air, he glanced up at the creature staring him down and marveled at her strength. White eyes glared back at him in menace and he knew that Mina wasn’t with him right now.

The Fallen Angel was with him. “Very good…” He purred lowly, standing upright and summoning his shadows from the darkness. Mina had not fully merged with this part of herself, so he would not be hurting the woman, he would be hurting the thing that lived inside of her 

His skin pulled tight once more and the blood he had last came back into him with a mere pull of his thoughts. “Bow down before me Angel…” Alucard bellowed, his shadows growing to consume the room as if preparing to devour the prone figure in the center of the space.

Mina hissed wildly to be commanded so. Eyes sparking with intent, another volley of her feathers struck out rapidly, tearing back and forth through the creature with her, the sound of flesh flopping to the floor with a sickening wet sound ringing throughout the room. “I have NO MASTER!” The woman shouted, her voice projecting off the walls as she continued to send her needled feather’s into the creature who dared to make her submit.

When there was nothing left to the vampire that once stood before her, Mina drew her feathers back where they latched onto the opaque wings behind her. Now that the danger was over, the haze slowly began to clear and in horror she looked around at what had happened in her chambers. Looking to the pile of meat that was once a man, she felt tears well up in her eyes and a sob was wrenched from her throat.

Horror flashed through her mind at what she had done, but it was short llived before spine tingling fear settled into her entire being as a maniacal laugh echoed around her. The room grew dark and hundreds of red eyes appeared all around and beneath her, opening to drink in her form.

“No…” She murmured, wondering if she had slipped into a nightmare or if this was real. When a shadow merged from the wall into the realm she occupied, Mina watched in fascinated horror as Alucard reappeared dressed in a tight leather body suit, his hair long tendrils that inked along the floor toward her. 

“Come now Angel…. Don’t run away from the fight.” Alucard jeered in an inhuman voice, cackling out his utter glee at being able to fight something worthy this night. His own energies were wild with desire for blood as they had not been sated on the battle field. Now he had the opportunity for a fight, and what was more, the opportunity to claim what he had waited for since Mina came back to him. 

Noting the look of horror in cerulean eyes, Alucard stepped forward menacingly and baited the creature who had been forced back within Mina. “You’ll leave this little girl to face me? Then I shall easily claim her for my own. Prepare to call me master…” Stopping just in front of Mina’s terrified face, Alucard leaned down and ran his nose over the marks he made on her neck close to a hundred years prior. The smell of her blood called to him and it took everything he had not to inch his fangs into her creamy flesh and drink.

Mina’s beast roared in denial that it would be tamed once more. Blue bled back to brilliant white and with a snarl of rage, she lunged forward and sank her fangs deep into the Master vampire’s bared throat.

“That’s it… welcome back little Angel. Show me your fangs.” He roared in delight, the insane laughter bouncing off of the stone walls as he felt his body mounted by the female feeding from him.

The Angel’s wings straightened into dagger like points and as Alucard watched the incredible sight, he smiled wide to feel them dip down rapidly and ram him from behind, tearing through his shoulders before they spread apart inside of him and severed his arms from his mangled body.

Ripping up and away from her prey, Mina screamed down at the smiling creature, blood running from her mouth to splatter Alucard’s face. “I’ll show you your salvation demon!” She hissed, enraged that she would be laughed at as though she were weak.

The words struck something in Alucard he had been hiding from himself since Mina regained her memories those six months ago. With his smile fading from his features, he regrew both hands rapidly to reach up and cup the snarling face of the creature atop him. She was his salvation…

“Indeed you shall.” He murmured softly, shocking the Angel at his gentle handling of her before his shadows encircled them both and forced Mina to him. Chest to chest, nose to nose, he held tight to her soft cheeks with gloved hands as the creature struggled to get free. Snarling down at him, she didn’t relent as she was pinned to his body until he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered a silent prayer.

Struck by the enormity of the words the demon spoke, the haze cleared in Mina’s mind and she was able to force the monster within her back to the shadows. With her gaze clearing she found herself suspended in an inky blackness, the tendrils of a creature wriggling against her body that was being pinned to another hard, unyielding frame. When Mina could finally see again, she found herself staring down into intent ruby red eyes.

Alucard watched the color come back to Mina’s gaze and knew she was with him when he felt her fear spike at being restrained. He hadn’t anticipated giving up such a good fight, with an incredible opponent, but when he had heard the words and looked upon the face of his beloved, he couldn’t continue. Not like this.

“Submit to me Mina.” He demanded her compliance, his voice soft but unyielding that she needed to do this. He couldn’t keep her safe if she didn’t. It would mean tethering herself to him, but it would also mean he could keep her safe from herself should she do something to upset his Master again to such a degree.

Mina felt the tears come and once more her vision was blurred so that all she could see was a distorted form of Alucard, frightening her even more. “No… no…. I will not be controlled! I will not have a master!” She whimpered, struggling against the black mass that held her captive which only held her tighter as she fought. 

This fight tonight had harmed Mina greatly and Alucard could see the strain it put on her already fragile mind as she had never lost control of the Angel before. This new war that was brewing would be a personal one for Mina. With a quiet vow that he would see her through this, he changed his tactics and withdrew his shadows, drawing them from her bloodied chambers into his clean ones.

Setting her on her feet, Alucard didn’t free Mina from his hold, but he did pull her closer, wrapping his arms about her, letting her feel the real and solid embrace she had known all those years ago.

Mina latched onto the coat in front of her with her nails digging into the material roughly enough to spear through it. This fight had indeed frightened her now that she was out of it, and all she had been able to see was his face. Father Tyron. Those wicked black eyes mad with insanity as they stared into her own day in and day out. The sound of his voice laying claim to her person, telling her that he had saved her. That he was her savior and master. God had given her to him and she would follow his commands so that the world would once again know the true glory of the Lord. He would deliver the message and she would spread his word. He was her master…

When Integra laid claim to her, she snapped. It had simply been too much to know that Father Tyron wasn’t dead but still very much alive and continuing his work in this world and she had gone from him to another who wanted to use her for their crusade. “This was not my path….” Mina whimpered into the chest she was being held against, her eyes squeezed shut as she continued to sob out the horror in her mind.

Alucard was silent throughout Mina’s emotional purging but he never left her. The images she fed him were enough to make his blood boil and it took nearly every ounce of self control he pretended to possess to push down the urge to slink out into the night and find the waste of space who had hurt her so before taking out every sin he committed against Mina on his own body. He would have that opportunity one day, but for this day, his focus had to be the broken woman in his arms.

Gently, so as not to trigger another outburst, Alucard eased his mind against hers and whispered quietly to her in his ancient language until her sobs ceased. Each feeding she took from him brought them closer to one another, this being the third, he felt her thoughts and feelings far more clearly than before. He wasn’t sure what else he could do just yet seeing as how he wasn’t sure she was ready to test their growing bond. That would have to wait.

Mina felt herself calmed by the words in her mind, disturbed that someone had penetrated into her mental plane, she gasped and pulled away quickly from the person holding her as if the withdrawl would also force him from her head. The move, however, caused her to stumble where she fell flat on her uniformed bottom. “Ow.” A meek response to the impact, Mina rubbed her head as she had forcefully shoved Alucard from her head in her startle.

“You must calm yourself Mina.” Alucard breathed in slight annoyance that he couldn’t get a handle on the situation. With Seras it would be simple enough because he was her Master, but he did not have the full scope of control on Mina the way he did with the police girl. 

Weary blue eyes turned upward to face the vampire standing above her with a disapproving look in his eyes. “I am trying.” She gritted out, feeling the tears rushing to the forefront all over again. Taking a deep breath, she forced them down and climbed up to her feet. She knew there was a talk coming but she was bitter that it had to be with Alucard.

“You know it must be with me. You know what you must do.” Alucard told her with no give in his voice. His red eyes narrowed in a dare to be defiant, which stopped up Mina’s impending biting remark. She had always been spirited in life, completely unafraid when she should have been which fascinated him.

Still, he knew that she was going to fight him because she was angry with him despite her constant denial. “I do not wish to have these conversations with you.” Mina said to the vampire who was already ready for such a rebuttal.

Stalking into her personal space, Alucard drew her tightly against him and with a firm grip on her chin, tilted her face up at an almost painful angle so she couldn’t hide from him. “Then we do not have to talk.” His eyes growing wide as he bore down into her mind to find what he needed to understand the loss of her control this evening.

Mina felt dark claws latch into her memories and with a determination she couldn’t fight, they were pulled to the forefront from their hiding place deep in the recesses of her subconscious.

Alucard wasn’t entirely ready for what he saw and what he felt wounded him to his very core. The physical pain wasn’t anything new, in fact he used it to feed his hatred, relishing the taste of such agony. What did wound him was the fear and devastated hope he felt from Mina during her captivity.

The hunger she was forced to endure just to nurture the beast within, the dark creature he had left within her unknowingly from his feedings. Those Iscariot freaks found it within her and turned it from a small wisp into a bellowing beast until Mina couldn’t discern where she began and where it ended. The years she spent with its madness running rampant in her mind clawed at him as he delved deeper still into her haunting past, and all he could feel was deep regret that she had suffered due to him. And without him. She had turned in a sense, but had never been taught how to handle the changes.

“Stop…” He heard her plead, her little hands coming up to cling to his in a silent prayer that he would have mercy. But he couldn’t. Not yet.

“I am with you my sweet one.” Vlad whispered in a thick accent in an attempt to soothe her terror. He now understood how something could hurt the person doing the deed more than the person receiving the punishment. He had not only been bested all those years ago, but he had failed in the worst sense of the word.

Mina felt as though her mind would break beneath the immense pressure of Alucard’s probing along with the pain of her memories. Most of them had gone dormant during her slumber, only a few staying at the forefront of her mind so she could send them to Seras in order to be found. But there had been so many more locked away and Alucard had ripped the door off it’s hinges and scattered the contents into her consciousness without care.

Alucard felt Mina reach her breaking point, but he had to find the cause of this. There was one source, and he had yet to find it.

“Your Master… I am your new Master. Your salvation. Free yourself from that demon and come into the light.” A voice whispered, the words twisted with a promise Alucard could feel Mina hadn’t wanted. Surging toward the voice, Mina’s mind began to crack but he pushed on, willing her to take the pain. His voice came back to her, the ancient language singing out to her a lullaby he had taught her when she had come to live with him.

“There!” The vampire hissed in pleasure, his eyes widening above Mina’s, the red swirling madly, he saw the creature who had done this to Mina. Wirey white hair and a severe face with beedy little black eyes and a twisted mouth set into a grin, Alucard saw him. 

“Hello Father…” He whispered, chuckling softly as he locked the new target’s image in his mind for later.


	6. Bound to Him

The darkness became safe again within a split second. The fractures in her mind were still there, but there was no longer a pressure pushing the boundaries of her limits. Forcing her body to breathe again, Mina stayed locked in the recesses of her mind, letting the Romanian lullaby soothe her until she was ready to face the world again. The caress of her Lord’s deep voice released the tension in her muscles and his shadows came back to hold her weary mind in their safe embrace. “Darkness…” She whispered in relief as the black void swallowed her, keeping her cocooned away from the light until the door holding her memories was slammed shut once more and she was safe.

Slowly, Mina felt herself come back to the conscious realm where she had to force her heavy lids open. It took all of her effort, but with the focus on the fact that she was being touched and looked at, she was gaining strength and eventually got her eyes opened only to find two distraught red orbs wide and staring blindly down at her. “Alucard?” The name felt foreign on her tongue and when he didn’t respond, she tried again. “My Lord Vlad?” 

Alucard inhaled sharply as Mina came to and he came back from inside her mind with her. “I am here.” He told her gruffly, coming back to himself with the sensation of delicate fingertips moving along his cold cheek before the touch was replaced with a warm wet tongue.

Mina had never seen Vlad cry and it moved her past her own anger with him that he would hurt her in such a way. Those tears were the apology she needed from him for something that wasn’t truly his fault to begin with. She hadn’t been a fool to think her life with a being who walked the night would be without its dangers, but what she had endured had been far beyond her scope of comprehension. So when she saw the crimson trail break free from his wide unseeing gaze, she forgave him without question.

Leaning up the few inches distancing them, Mina trailed the tip of her tongue along the cold porcelain skin to clean away his sorrow. 

Alucard jerked slightly at the tender touch but didn’t move away from the creature attempting to ease his upset. “I have waited so long to have you this close…” He told Mina quietly. God in the heavens, he ached for her. 

They had kept their distance for the past six months, Mina learning to live in this world with Seras as her guide, while he ensured that his two wards were looked after in terms of money and any other wordly creation they required.

“You have never come to me.” Mina reminded him, reaching up to take his hands from her face. Turning his palms upward, she pressed a tender kiss to the glove covered area.

“It was not the time.” A groan ripped from the vampire at such a submissive display and when those wondrous blue eyes looked into his, he felt himself grow hard. Temptress. She knew what she was doing to him.

“When was the time?” 

“Now.” 

Mina turned her eyes back up as she felt her body pulled tightly against Alucard’s, a hunger that had always been held at bay now coming out full force. Suddenly she was that young woman coming to him in his bedroom in 19th century London, timid and unsure, but determined that he should see her as a woman. 

He had kissed her that night and sealed her fate with that simple action. Branded forever, she was his and she knew it. Mina refused to have a Master, but she would answer to him, and him alone.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back into strong arms so that her neck was open and vulnerable. “Master… My Lord…” She whispered in his mind, acquiescing to the inevitable, praying that this was the right choice. She had to have trust, and in this moment she had it.

He had waited a century for what he had thought he lost forever and after six agonizing months of watching her, living with her in close proximity but waiting for her to come to him, she was here. The logical part of his mind cursed him for what he was about to do, but the possessive monster that ruled the small slivers of humanity he still maintained on occassion, would not let go of this opportunity.

With a snarl of male pride, Alucard secured one hand across Mina’s back and the other at the base of her neck before he brought his mouth to her neck and sank his fangs in deep, drawing in her life force until there was nothing left.

***

“Is it done?” Integra asked her servant that had just materialized in the room. He had been silent for nearly three days now. Something she wasn’t impressed with at all. The sun wasn’t even down yet, but she couldn’t wait any longer for some god damned answers!

Alucard strode into the office of his master in only his grey slacks, bare feet and half buttoned white dress shirt. “It is done…” His voice confirmed, the sound pure liquid sex.

Integra glanced up from her papers and nearly spit out her cigar at the way her servant was dressed. “What are you doing!”

Feigning innocence, droopy red eyes met the irate gaze of the Hellsing namesake. “You summoned me Master and I came to your call…”

:”Yes you did! Barely clothed.” She hissed out, her eyes darting back to the stark white feet of the vampire in her office. If there’s one thing Integra hated it was unkemptness. 

Raising and brow and looking down his body he noticed that he wasn’t as put together as he had intended. His boots weren’t on and his shirt was exposing half of his chest. Dipping a finger inside the white material, he drew it to the side and watched a petite bite mark along his rib cage close up. Smirking in amusement at the fervor Mina had attacked him with over the past several days, Alucard found his smirk growing into a broad smile. Which did not please his master. “I suppose my newly bonded female has been testing her link with me. This…” Holding his hands out wide to indicate his lack of attire, “would be her doing.”

“Well you better get her in check. Tighten the leash Alucard. I will not tolerate any more issues, or she’ll go back to that dungeon where you found her.” The woman ground out through her teeth. The past three days had been no cake walk for her so she wasn’t in the mood for antics from her wayward vampire.

Alucard’s eyes flared at such an insult to the female he was now bonded to, but maintained his calm outwardly so that Integra wouldn’t rip into him further. It wouldn’t do to push her when she was clearly dealing with problems surrounding the ghoul outbreak at the beginning of the week. “I will ensure that things run far more smoothly in the future.” 

Integra eyed the King vampire with narrowed eyes. She could tell he wanted to protest some part of what she had said, but he was holding himself in check. Unfortunately she was looking for a good fight. “Is there a…”

“Sir Integra? You called for me?” Another voice called out of the shadows, cutting off the inbound rant coming Alucard’s way, before Seras manifested out of the dark void the vampires used to move around.

A hiss of annoyance escaped the Hellsing leader, causing the elder vampire in the room to grin in amusement at the incoming fight derailed completely by his fledgling. Turning his gaze to Seras who was giving him her own glance, he gave her a gentle nod and caressed their bond inside of her mind to ease her concerns.

She was worried about Mina. The two were nearly inseperable and considering Mina had been with him for the past three days without reprieve, it had the younger vampire panicked. To see her stepping outside of her normal interactions with him to actually demand information with a single glance filled the elder vampire with a measure of pride.

He had attempted to turn her into a true nosferatu in his way, stubborn in his methods because naturally he knew best. War, death and destruction, they had all forced Seras to grow up and find that monster she possessed inside of her inhuman body. But it wasn’t until Mina that Alucard really knew she was ready to be on her own. She would make a fine Sire one day should she choose to make her own vampiric children and while she would nurture them in a much more human manner, she would still create strong and capable nosferatu.

Reaching over with a large hand, Alucard tenderly ruffled the spikey blond locks atop his fledgling’s head, gaining a loving smile from the police girl. Her blue eyes were surprised but warm at his odd gesture of affection and without thinking she turned to face him before wrapping her arms around him and pressing her head to his chest in a hug.

“All right that’s enough of this nonsense.” Integra wasn’t in a good enough mood to be putting up with happy vampires. She had been fighting off the media and fielding calls from various organizations that wanted answers for what had happened and what they should be doing to prevent another outbreak. Normally she had all the answers, but this was a brand new situation with a new foe so Integra had no answers.

Which righteously pissed the Hellsing off to no end. So watching her servant and his little vampire hugging in her office after said servant came to her with his clothing in disarray after having disappeared for three bloody days! Did not make Sir Integra happy or even mildly content.

Tension coursed up through the Hellsing leader and when it finally came to a head, her hands snapped the cigar she was holding in half. Both vampires turned to regard their irate leader and carefully separated.

Well she’s in a foul mood. Seras carefully communicated with her master.

Flicking a look to the small blond an amused glint coursed through alert red eyes. Indeed she is. His tone far more calm that Seras was feeling in that moment. She still didn’t appreciate chaos from their leader, but the sick twisted part of Alucard relished it. To see Integra so wound up over a situation tickled his funny bone. 

Integra nearly lost all rational thought as Alucard turned his smirking face back to her in acknowledgement that she wanted his attention. It was taking all of her self control not to stalk aroudn her desk and rearrange the vampires features with a few good slaps, but she also knew if she did it, he’d only laugh at her. Twisted bastard.

Growling, Integra gritted out her question. “And what did you learn Alucard?” Having bonded with Mina meant that she was now under his control and he had full access to her memories.

“The creature that did this is like her. He was the one who brought the vampire, but we already knew that.” His master was growing very impatient and though he wanted to push her bad mood into new realms, he also wanted to get back to Mina and he wouldn’t be able to do that should he agitate Integra further.

“She had no information as to the where abouts of where he came from. The creature did know her however. Or at least of her. He kept saying that she could not go home.” The entire fight had been quite the realization for Alucard yet he wasn’t even sure Mina had processed it. The angel and Mina were not a whole, they were two fractured parts within one body. Much like a young vampire learning their new nature and wanting to hold on to their humanity, Mina had yet to accept the creature inside of her. Unfortunately she was also older that a newly born vampire so this fracture had lasted for a significant amount of time. Getting her to accept and understand the angel was going to be hard work.

In the back of his mind Alucard was concerned that once the angel and Mina were one that their own bond would suffer repercussions. For now though, he wouldn’t entertain the concern. 

“Home?” Integra’s voice burst through Alucard’s introspections, drawing him back to the matter at hand.

“Yes. Home to their Master. The one who did this to Mina.” A low growl sounded through the room from the protective vampire. Integra ignored the irate sound, while Seras reached out tenderly to comfort her Master. The young vampire hadn’t seen her Master like this very often and she could sympathize with him considering she was upset for everything Mina had been put through also.

Alucard might have changed her and took her into a world she wasn’t fully prepared for, but it had been her choice. Mina had been tortured and experimented on unwillingly and it angered Seras deeply that men of God would be so cold hearted. 

Remember police girl… men of God have been committing atrocities in his name for centuries. They are no less monsters than we are. The snarled words rang out through Seras’ mind, chilling her to her core. 

Yes, Alucard was a monster, but he embraced it. He didn’t try to pretend it wasn’t a part of him. The men who fought holy wars and pretended to be pious and innocent were only lying to themselves about the status of their souls. They were just as much of a sinner as he was and it was sickening they tried to convince themselves otherwise.

Settling back into her chair and swiveling to gaze out of the large picture windows behind her desk, the leader contemplated what she had just been told. The person who created Mina was behind this. Well now they had a target even if he was faceless for the moment, it at least gave her a direction to think in and they had an asset in Mina.

“Very good Alucard. When Mina is awake and moving I want her brought in for questioning. We’re going to get a full profile for the freak we’re fighting.” A pleased smile crossed her lips as she watched the sun completely disappear beneath the horizon leaving the night complete reign over the countryside.

A rumble of disapproval broke through Integra’s reverie causing her to turn away from the window so that she could find out who dared to make such a sound. Flicking her blue gaze from one vampire to the other and back again, she noted that neither looked pleased. “I take it you have something to say?” She questioned with a clear note of warning in her voice, settling her stare on Alucard.

But it wasn’t the taller vampire who spoke up despite the fact he had made the warning sound Integra had heard. “Sir Integra I must protest. I know that you are upset with how Mina handled the situation and I know that it has caused a lot of issues for finding answers to placate the organizations you need to work with, but… well…” Seras faltered slightly as she came to the point in her rant where she was going to be extremely disrespectful of her Master’s master.

Looking up at her Master for what she didn’t know, a raised brow prompted her to continue. With a steeled conviction, Seras squared her posture and set her gaze straight ahead to meet Integra’s unamused features. “Well you have been treating her very unfairly.”

Integra’s brows shot up at the accusation. Climbing to her feet she loomed over her desk and practically dared the young vampire to continue. “Unfair?” She asked quietly almost as if to double check she had heard correctly.

The blond vampire knew she was being given a warning to stand down but she hadn’t appreciated Integra’s treatment of Mina since the start. The leader hadn’t had any patience for the new addition to Hellsing which was so unlike the leader Seras had come to know and respect. Where was the nurturing, albeit stern, woman that had helped her adapt to life as a vampire? “Yes, unfair. You haven’t had any patience with her. We have all made mistakes, especially me…”

“But you did not disobey orders Seras.”

“No. But even that’s a mistake. Mina is just getting used to this day and age after going through who knows what. She was a captive for years and experimented on. She isn’t Alucard and yet I think you expect her to be. She’s suffering and has no outlet for it at all!” Seras shouted out at the woman, her fists balled tight enough to rip her gloves where her nails had forced through. Eyes blazing red, she knew she was probably going to get punished, but she had had enough watching Integra get frustrated with Mina instead of taking the time to get to know her like she had done for Seras.

The Hellsing heir fell silent as her soldier decided to unload on her for her treatment of Agent Harker. With a deep breath she steeled her features and motioned for both vampires to leave. “Dismissed.” Integra said, surprising both undead creatures that she didn’t fall into a complete outburst for being challenged.

Alucard had been surprised that Seras beat him to the punch when it came to standing up for Mina, but couldn’t say that he was disappointed with how his fledgling had handled herself. She didn’t back down and said what she had to say. Moment by moment he was continuouslyy being awed by how much she had grown after the war with Millenium and it reinforced his resolve that he had made the right choice to come back to this time after he regained control of who and what he was.

Holding a hand out to stop Seras from saying anymore, he put a strong hand on her shoulder and phased them both back to the basement levels. “Are you mad Master?” He heard her ask quietly, just the tiniest hint of concern lacing her tone.

Truth be told, he was further from being upset than he should have been. After all Seras had questioned his Master, but even he knew that Integra wasn’t above making mistakes and needed to be called out on occassion from someone other than him. When Seras met his gaze, he shook his head and patted her shoulder in a gesture of affection. “No. You spoke for both of us. I do believe Integra forgets that Mina isn’t a vampire and her transformation into the angel wasn’t an easy or quick one and has left her with a lot to deal with.” 

Seras watched her master fumble for his thoughts as he put them into words knowing he wasn’t a person to expression himself or how he was feeling unless it was anger or amusement. The deeper more complex emotions weren’t something he liked to experience, and with Mina she could tell he was walking through them frequently. Summoning her courage for him, she reached up to the hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “We’ll help her Master. Don’t worry.” Seras wouldn’t let Mina suffer needlessly and she would be there to help her Master deal with this new chapter in their lives.

Alucard chuckled softly as such dedication but found that he was relieved to have it. Not for his sake so much as Mina’s because he knew there would be times she would need Seras, just as Seras had needed Integra, Walter and Pip and not him. “Very good then Seras Victoria.” Giving her another gentle pat to her shoulder he departed back to his chambers, leaving the police girl alone in the corridor.

**

Materializing back into his chambers, Alucard set his sights on the coffin where a dark head laid unmoving. He couldn’t express the endless nights he dreamt of seeing those raven locks nestled on his pillow. The fantasies of the touch of her skin against his, those soft fingertips brushing over his flesh in reverent strokes as he held her. Oh yes, he had desired to feel her body beneath his, that incredible wet heat clutching at him as he pushed her into the height of passion so far, so deep that she wouldn’t be able to discern reality from dream.

Yes, he desired to touch her and take that beautiful sacred gift she had offered him all of those years ago and so much more. But it was the closely guarded dream of holding her close to his unbeating heart and feeling hers against his chest as if it were his own. Monster’s didn’t get to experience such tenderness even if, deep down in their twisted souls, they craved it more than the darkness and carnage they fed off of and lived for.

Quiet in his movements, the tall vampire approached the sleeping form of his newly bonded companion and with an almost hesitant touch, he reached out and stroked her wild curls away from those features that had haunted him for the past hundred years. 

“So It’s done?” Walter asked quietly from the doorway, settling a few blood packs down for the vampire.

Alucard nodded, never taking his gaze off of Mina’s sleeping form. “It is. Mostly.”

“So then… Integra doesn’t know?” The Butler asked, smirking when the vampire gave him an amused look for such a dumb question.

“Of course not.” Alucard voiced, moving from Mina after covering her with a soft blanket, to retrieve one of the three blood packs. “If she knew she would never have allowed it.”

“Sneaky vampire.” The butler mused, almost sounding pleased that Alucard had gone through with something that could bring down his master’s ire. 

Snatching up the second pack and finishing it in seconds, Alucard sighed. “She wanted her more controllable. I did the only other thing I could think besides locking her back up or having her tested on… again.” The last word being snarled as he ripped into his third pack, sloshing it all over his shirt. Absorbing the nourishment he turned a menacing stare up at Walter. “You won’t say a word.” Not a question, a warning. Demand. If Integra found out before he could complete what was happening between himself and Mina, he would lock them both back up and he wasn’t willing to lose a second chance with this woman.

Walter wouldn’t dream of it. After all he owed the vampire his life for the fact he had altered a terrible mistake he had made all for pride. The memories of the life where he chose to betray everything he held dear were branded into his mind never to be forgotten. It had been his penance and Alucard’s only warning that he had better never do something so stupid ever again. The only one who didn’t remember anything was Integra. 

“I shall leave you then Alucard.” Walter said with a slight bow. Turning, he left the vampire alone with his thoughts.

Alucard didn’t say anything as the old Butler departed leaving him alone to contemplate things he wasn’t entirely ready for. Mina still wasn’t awake, and he wasn’t sure when she would be, nor how their bond would have changed her. In truth, it, if a monster could feel such things, scared him.

Glancing over to his coffin where the woman lay sleeping, he continued to watch her from his throne, never moving from the sight of her all night.

***

Mina came awake with a start. The world shifting in her mind as she came out of the darkness to see memories that were her own and others that were not hers. There was blood and death that accompanied a flurry of horrors she couldn’t fully comprehend. Just one, one that continued to haunt her. A small boy with eyes as blue as the dark ocean waters clinging to a cross as he was raped.

A sob wrenched from her mouth, eyes unseeing as the lifetime finished with one of the earliest memories finishing their journey through her psyche, branding her as one with the demon known as Alucard.

The darkness filtered back into her vision as her whimpers of distress became more and more pained. Slowly, she came back from the barrage of 500 years worth of pain and living to see everything around her. She wasn’t in her chambers and she didn’t know how long she had been sleeping as time didn’t have a shape where she had been. 

But it suddenly had a shape now. The world did once again and all she knew was that she had to find him. To get to him….

Turning sharply, Mina’s body propelled by the momentum of her hurried movements, she ran into the sides of the coffin she lay in, having forgotten completely where she was in her haste to get up. Tumbling harshly out of the coffin to the floor, her body hit the ground with a heavy thud and a loud crack as her face connected with the stone floor.

Grunting, Mina’s bare feet slipped on the stone, but eventually she was up and set off at a run only to be caught up in long, strong arms. “Mina…” His deep voice breathed, a touch of an accent she had grown accostomed to in her long sleep and it calmed her immediately. Turning her face up with blood trailing from her nose in little paths over her lips, Mina took in the sight of her Lord.

“Oh…. Vlad….” She whimpered, reaching up desperately to touch his features, stroking the perfect planes of his cheeks and forehead to map those old wounds he had received through his many battles. For a moment, she saw the flash of blue in his gaze and her sobs started all over again. Mina wrapped her arms around the body holding her, and as if she could heal him through touch alone, she clung to him, wishing with all of her might that she could take away the horror he had endured.

Alucard blinked in stun at Mina’s awakening and couldn’t help the stupor he was stuck in as he merely looked down at the hysterical woman holding him. After a few moments he reciprocated her hold and lowered his head to rest on hers. “It’s all right Mina.” His voice whispered.

The night was nearly over, but since he had woken he felt her stirring. The sleep she needed from such an intense exchange having gone on into it’s fifth day and he was beginning to get concerned. However, upon his own wake up that evening he felt the pull of Mina’s mind on his own and knew she would be up sometime within the next few hours. 

Integra had put the Hellsing troops on small assignments with the police force to help them patrol and look for anything that looked out of the ordinary. Alucard had had to do his own patrols in the city but thus far everything had been quiet. That’s why when he felt Mina’s distressed wake up, he had immediately come back home to see her.

He had expected many things upon her wake up. Anger, fear, rejection, but never had he imagined that she would be in his arms weeping, not for herself, but as he searched her thoughts, he realized she was weeping for him. The use of his real name from her lips further surprised him, but the Vampire found that he liked the sound of it coming from her. “Mina…”

“No… no!” Mina shouted, pulling away with Alucard’s hands reached to soothe her. She didn’t want to be calmed, she wanted to fix this. She wanted vengeance! She was furious at what had been done to him as such a small child. He had been a young, innocent boy!

“No! It wasn’t right. He had no right to hurt you. No one had that right!” Mina choked and coughed on her tears before she ripped open her eyes to reveal white enraged spheres that were intent on the vampire with her. 

“He paid for his crimes.” Alucard assured the wild creature in front of him, moved by her protectiveness of him in a vulnerable moment when he had been left all alone. 

Mina shook her head. “No. Not enough. No one could pay enough for such a thing.” She whispered heatedly, looking down to get a handle on herself. After a few moments the haze of light cleared from her gaze and the stoney grey of the room came back into focus.

“You’ve been afraid.” Alucard heard Mina mutter, her younger, less controlled power pulling almost roughly on his where she had caught the flashes of concern he had been feeling the past few days. They were going to have to work on a few things.

Soothing the pull on his mind and the slight pain it brought him, it drifted away just as quickly as it had come. Going to Mina he eased his hands down her shoulders to her arms before grasping her hands in both of his gloved ones. This had her attention immediately and with a slow movement forward, his lips kissed away the tears that had been left on her skin. “I didn’t know what you would think after you had seen eveything…”

“Everything?” She asked with a hint of confusion. Those cool lips on her heated skin was a complete distraction and without thinking, Mina leaned in closer. It felt incredible to be touched like this considering most touches she had received from men had been cruel or fatherly. This was intimate and tender.

Whatever parts of Alucard had feared her rejection suddenly felt incredibly foolish as she leaned into his touch. Unable to deny her or himself, he trailed his nose gently along her cheek bone and up to where her ear rested. A teasing breath wafted out over the appendage and a wicked smile colored his lips as he felt Mina shudder against him. “My past. The things I’ve done. The things I enjoy doing…” His dark voice delved straight into Mina’s body and down to pool between her thighs, creating a moisture there that made her squirm ever so slightly. 

Dark blue eyes pulled open and looked up into the red gems intent on her, those lips now mere centimeters from her nose and she knew all she needed to do was tilt her face up and lean in just slightly and she would touch them. “The killing?” She asked the question to his unspoken words.

“The torture. The wars. The absolute carnage…” The silky answer came, not startling or frightening Mina in the least.

She had always known what he was and knew that creatures such as him had dark interests. But when she looked and some of the men and women she had come across, he wasn’t much different. The only real difference was the civility human’s hid behind, where as Alucard didn’t dispense with such frivolities. He was a monster, a self proclaimed one and he didn’t pretend to be anything else. Why should she condemn him for it? 

“Yes. All of those things.” She acknowledged, closing her eyes when Alucard’s hands moved along her body to hold her. One slide up her back to rest between her shoulder blades so that most of her weight was supported, while the other wound up the base of her neck to wind into her tangled locks, cradling her head. “But you have never hurt me…” And she could honestly say that she believed he never would.

Alucard read the thought that crossed her mind. No. He would never hurt Mina. Resting his forehead to hers, he acknowledged that pledge with words. “And I never will hurt you Mina.” She was his own little slice of paradise amongst Hell, and he wouldn’t give her up, not for anyone. Even Integra.

The two grew silent for a time, Mina taking the moment to let her mind wander. Unfortunately it wandered into darker areas that had her upset all over again. Alucard felt it the moment her tears came into existence once more. “Shh…” He soothed, scooping her smaller body up and settling into his throne. “I pushed you Mina. I knew what I was doing.”

“I don’t like it. I don’t like that I attacked you like that. I just… I can’t always control it.” She told him, remembering the outburst that led them to where they were now.

Nodding, Alucard gently rubbed his hand along her hip and encouraged her to look at him. “I know. We will work on that.” His gaze unyielding in that she would have to do this, but it would not be alone. “I will help you Mina.”

“I don’t have a choice do I?” 

“No you don’t.” They both needed to do this. Mina to understand what she was, and Alucard to understand what she could do. They also deserved this time to get to know the true nature of the other person and court properly.

“Court?” Mina murmured, having caught the word flit through Alucard’s thought process, and catching her own attention. How very old fashioned. Smirking, Mina looked down at the No Life King and blushed. “You wish to court me?”

“Well… We did spend three days continuously feeding from one another in what some would consider, lewd locations. So I do believe we are doing this a bit backward. In short, yes Mina, I desire to court you.” Tapping her nose to get her head out of the clouds and back toward him. The blush she was sporting darkened in color as the memories of their bonding came back full force and just some of those places that they had indulged in for their feedings.

“What about your Master?” Mina asked quietly. It hadn’t taken her long to learn that Integra had a hold over Alucard and he was the ‘pet’ of Hellsing. It made her angry because she detested such a relationship, but the vampire didn’t appear to be too upset about it, or had just learned to live with it. Turning to Alucard she waited for a response.

Alucard’s features grew serious and with a very pointed message in his words he told Mina, “She isn’t to know. Not yet. She doesn’t even fully understand our bond. She wouldn’t understand a courtship.”

“Would she punish you?”

Alucard felt Mina’s anger rise and with a very careful touch, he pushed the upset down in her mind, her shoulders dropping back down to where they should be resting. “Probably. But let’s not worry about it. She has what she wants.”

“Which was?”

“Control…” Alucard frowned at the honest answer and found that Mina was staring at him with a piercing glare.

“So… you did this to control me?” She asked, pushing away his mental hold when he went to calm her once more. He had known enough before they bonded to know that Mina didn’t want to be controlled and the knowledge that he had done this to control her sent a sharp stab of distrust through her gut.

Sighing at the fact that her wake up was taking such a dreadful turn and he was having a hard time keeping his thoughts on lock down, the elder vampire met the hurt eyes watching him and answered. “Outwardly, to Integra, yes.” Pulling Mina to him when she tried to get off of his lap, he held her tight and waited until she stopped struggling. “Inwardly, for you and myself, no. It was selfish Mina. That I will admit to you. I wanted you 100 years ago and lost you. I have waited six months for you to have a taste of freedom before I did this. If you would have let me I would have done it the moment you came back to me.” 

“Then what can’t she know?” Mina asked with a tinge of distaste in her tone. Dodging the hand reaching for her chin, eventually it captured her and she was turned to face those deep pools of crimson that looked far too innocent for the devil Alucard was. It wasn’t fair. They had only just gotten back on speaking terms and all of the sudden she was bonded to him, something she didn’t fully understand, and he was the ruler of all of her senses. It was maddening for Mina.

Alucard felt the unrest in the woman and released her chin. Answering first her upsets, he spoke softly. “A bond between vampires is the sharing of themselves for a lack of a better term.”

“I’m not…” A finger to her lips cut off her statements and with a heavy sigh Mina settled in for Alucard to continue. 

“I know you are not a vampire. But you are changed into what you are because of my continuous feedings from you when you were human. Therefore you are somewhat similar to a vampire.” At least he thought. It would explain the fact that she sometimes fed, though it was only other vampires. 

“So…” Waiting to be stopped, when she wasn’t Mina asked her question. “What does it mean exactly?” Deeper than just belonging to one another, what could they both do?

While her question was perfectly natural, the details of what a bond meant was somewhat abstract. “In short, it means I am connected to you and you are connected to me.”

“So… I could control you?” Mina asked curiously.

Control wasn’t a pleasant term, and for something that was so personal and intimate, Alucard didn’t appreciate the word being used at all. It served it’s purpose for Integra, but it wasn’t something he imagined or even entertained in his relationship with Mina. And she sensed it. “In essence yes, though I am older.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that my blood is older. I have more centuries lived and am therefore stronger.” He felt her panic rise at such a statement and very carefully touched her mind with his in a tender embrace. “It doesn’t mean you don’t hold sway over me. I have shared just as much of myself with you as you have shared with me. There is no way to hold parts of myself from you or you to hold parts of yourself from me. Not through a bond.”

This information gave Mina quite a bit to think about and she suddenly found that her initial response was misplaced. Embarassed, Alucard pushed roughly at the feeling, causing her to laugh at his playfulness. 

The laugh calmed the vampire and with a tender brush of his fingers along her cheek, he gained her attention and awarded Mina with a smile of his own. “You had a right to feel concerned. I didn’t tell you what I was planning. I did it. And yes, I was selfish Mina. I want you. I will not deny that any longer. Not to myself and not to you.”

There was such honesty in Alucard’s words that had Mina been angry, she certainly wouldn’t have stayed that way. As it was she couldn’t entirely fault the vampire for what he had done even if it took away a sense of her freedom. But what was freedom anyway? She had never really had it. No one did. Everyone was tied to something and controlled by it. 

In this new world she only had Hellsing, Seras and Alucard and when she wasn’t surrounded by a mission or her friendship with the young vampire she was absolutely petrified. Alucard had been at the edges of her life here in Hellsing, his presence always giving her comfort even when she wasn’t aware of it. He was a peaceful reminder of what she had once had and God knew she wanted it again. But he had stayed away, until now.

“Why didn’t you come to me once I realized who I was again?” Not sure if she wanted the answer or not, Mina waited with baited breath, watching the hands in her lap as if they would divine the answer to her question.

A smile of disbelief blossomed onto Alucard’s lips and within seconds the room was booming with twisted laughter. “Mina. Do not doubt me. I would not have done this had I not been sure.” He told her once he had calmed.

Taking hold of Mina’s surprised face in his grasp, Alucard drew her to him and took her mouth in a deep kiss. There wasn’t anything slow or tender about the embrace, it was a possession. A claim that Alucard wanted Mina to fully understand. She was his now. Only his.

Mina felt Alucard’s long, slick tongue take over her mouth without any hesitation and as she reached out to greet it, a high moan left her. What was this feeling? It felt like a wildfire was sweeping through her veins, burning her from the inside out and the only relief was this mouth against hers. 

Alucard felt the intense rush consume Mina, and carefully he withdrew from her lips, nipping the swollen flesh and earning a groan for his tease. Firm, knowing hands eased up and down Mina’s back, her seating having changed from astride his lap to straddling him, in attempt to bring her back to earth. As it was, he was clinging to his own self control, knowing that had he been a younger vampire he would have already shredded her clothing and had her screaming in rapture. But that had to wait. It had to.

Not that Mina knew or understood that. What she did understand was that her body was alight with desire and it ached through every inch of her. Even her hair hurt. “My Lord….” She cooed softly, nuzzling into his neck only to nip the sensitive flesh with sharp teeth. Alucard growled at the contrast between gentle and rough, grasping at the wriggling body in his lap. “Please…” She whimpered, asking for what she didn’t know, but knowing acutely that Alucard would know exactly what to do.

Oh, and he did. He knew exactly what to do. And one day he would. One day he would lay her down beneath him and explore every inch of her skin with his tongue, tasting her flesh and wrenching incredible screams from Mina’s beautiful mouth. And he would teach her to do the same. The very thought made him painfully uncomfortable as images of their bonding ritual burned through him. That little pink tongue lapping up his blood, hurrying to catch the little streams that ran down the various slopes of his body. She had been uninhibited that night, freer than he had allowed himself to bet and he dreamed of the moment when they could consummate their bond.

Phasing from the chair so that Mina was alone in it,held in place by his power, it took several long minutes before Alucard felt Mina calming. She wasn’t pleased at the control, but it was necessary for them both. He hadn’t given her a choice about what happened between them thus far, but he would give her the choice to fulfill her promise to him when she was still human. Of all the disappointments in his life, that had been one of the greatest losses he had to face over the years.

Panting, Mina sat up on her knees and glanced over the back of the throne toward Alucard. “I’m ok.” She murmured, a host of emotions swirling about in her eyes.

And Alucard felt his heart clench to see them. With a slow step forward, he cupped her cheek in his palm and pulled her up to his lips where he pressed them to her forehead. “We have not finished our bond Mina. Your body wants to, but it is not the time.” Not because I don’t want to… but because you must make the choice for yourself. He told her gently in her mind, his eyes locked to hers.

She hadn’t had many choices in her life, and though she knew that the vampire before her could finish the bonding ritual without any objections from her, it made her trust him more than she ever had. In his eyes she could see a spark of fear but whatever it was, Mina knew she wasn’t going to let it stay. “Ok.” Mina acquiesced for now. “WIll you finish answering my questions?”

“Another time…” Alucard hated to have to stop this conversation but Integra was nagging at him to come report to her. And apparently Mina heard it too because she flinched as soon as Integra began to speak. 

“Can you teach me to tune that out?”

A small chuckle left the vampire as he phased back on his coat and glasses that Mina had at some point during their conversation removed with her thoughts. “Yes.” Motioning toward the door he told her, “Seras has the night off and will be happy to see you.”

“Shouldn’t I work?” 

“No. You need a day of rest at least.” The vampire stated in no uncertain terms. He would like her to have more but doubted his master would allow it. Pressing his forehead to hers, they shared a brief moment before Alucard disappeared and left Mina to herself.

The loss of Alucard’s presence was shocking to Mina’s system and after a few moments of solitude she had pulled herself together enough to go to her chambers and change. Once that was done she went to find Seras. It was time to get back to real life.


	7. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything remotely related to Hellsing nor do I profit from writing these stories.

Night had fallen and the moment it had the Hellsing vampires were dispatched to the Palace at the Queen’s request. Mina had been with Seras getting dressed into uniform when the mental call came from Alucard that the two women were needed immediately. 

Seras shot a look to Mina that was part concerned and part annoyed. “Well that doesn’t sound good.”

Mina shook her head. “No it doesn’t.”

It had been quiet since the fight almost two weeks prior which was a relief for Mina when she went back to work at the start of the current week. Alucard hadn’t been pleased, but knew that Integra wouldn’t allow more than a day off and she hadn’t disappointed him. 

Thrown into a regular routine since she could blend in well enough with humans, Mina was assigned to a human patrol on the outskirts of Northern London and rotated each night so she could learn the city. So far she had been on seven of the twenty patrols and hadn’t noticed anything too out of the ordinary.

Well, plenty had been out of the ordinary for her, but nothing too odd for present day London. As if sensing her thoughts, Seras looked over as they walked down the cooridor and asked, “How are your patrols going?”

Mina flicked a weary glance at her friend and tried not to laugh at her own predicament. “I swear, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to things. The clothing, the hair, the language. I had one man shouting such things at me I’m amazed my face isn’t still red.” And she was also surprised he wasn’t dead. Alucard had overheard it too due to her shock and the pressure he had exerted in her mind in his anger had almost knocked her out.

“Yeah, Master was furious about that one.” Seras said. 

You have no idea. Mina thought to herself as they finally reached the top floor and made their way to Integra’s office. Nodding a polite hello to Walter, he pulled the door open for them and in they stepped. 

Two sets of eyes searched out Sir Hellsing and found that the woman was about to vibrate through the hard wood floors she was so angry. Turning toward the vampire that had called them, the two found a wicked grin across his lips and horrific glee floating through his alert red gaze. SImultaneously both women sighed and shook their heads. This was going to be a long night.

“You needed us Sir Integra?” Seras asked for both women. Mina didn’t speak with the Hellsing leader unless she had to considering her frustration with Integra trying to find a way to keep a tight leash on her. Seras had attempted to smoothe things out but the other woman wasn’t ready to hear it. Thus far both women had been able to establish a working relationship and it was working for now.

Through her gritted teeth, Integra growled out, “Myself, Walter, Alucard, Mina and you will load up and leave for the Palace this instant.” Turning she handed Seras the file folder holding their assignment.

Mina stepped closer to Seras and glanced down at the pictures within the folder and merely shook her head. Giving Seras a look, she turned from the pictures and walked over beside Alucard.

Seras couldn’t say anything about what she had just seen because it was just plain disturbing and the questions she had would probably just send Sir Integra into a rage. The woman looked ready to pop as it was. That’s messed up. Pip murmured in her mind.

“Shall we go then Master?” Alucard finally broke the silence, his voice almost too eager for what was to come. This old master of Mina’s was beginning to look like a lot of fun. What an exciting foe. He was dearly looking forward to meeting the man.

Integra didn’t say a word as she turned and stalked out. The others in the room followed quietly and once aboard the helicopter, they were flying toward the palace where the real work would begin.

*

The palace hadn’t changed very much from the days Mina saw it as a human woman, at least not from the outside. The building was still very much the same from the road, which gave her some relief that the world wasn’t so different. This new age was a lot to get used to some days. 

Watching from the chopper window, her seat closest to the door, she stayed alert as Integra began speaking about proper protocol once they landed. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary however she supposed the Hellsing leader needed to reinforce her position since they were going to the Palace, home of the Queen.

Focused eyes watched the large stone structure come into view, and as they began to make their way past the building and toward the back where the gardens were, Mina made out the spotlights centered on the reason why they were there.

Latching on to the horrific sight, she felt the anger begin to bubble up. How many times had she been left like that poor creature only to find out that she didn’t share his fate. Her old Master truly was irredeemable.

Alucard watched Mina from his place beside Integra. She was completely focused on their mission and hadn’t peeled her eyes from the world down below the entire flight. He knew this was going to be very personal for her and would undoubtedly bring up several old hurts. However he could see her determination, could feel it growing within her, and it made him glad. His Mina was strong. She had survived the death of her parents and the loss of her sister, then she had survived years of unspeakable horrors, yet here she sat. Ready. Waiting. He could practically smell the anger rolling off of her and he couldn’t wait to give her her opportunity at vengeance.

Oh yes. After he dealt the punishment to this sick creature they were hunting, he would toss him at her feet as tribute. It filled him with absolute glee.

“We’re landing. Agent Harker I want you to examine the body with Alucard. Seras, you and Pip are to search the grounds for any other clues the Royal Guard might have missed. This crime scene hasn’t been touched by the police yet, so let’s ensure we find everything we need to.” Integra commanded as the helicopter finally settled down.

When the door pulled open the vampires were the first off, Mina, Seras, and then Alucard, leaving Integra and Walter to go greet the Queen. 

“I’ll head off to search the grounds.” Seras asserted, freeing Pip from herself so that they could cover more ground in less time.

Mina turned and nodded to her partner. Straightening out her yellow uniform jacket down over her matching uniform slacks, the woman headed toward the brightly lit area in the middle of the gardens.

Had she had time to actually look around, Mina would have found the scenery to be amazing. While the gardens didn’t boast tall shrubbery or a winding labyrinth it did have incredible flora. The colors of the various petals looked as though they had been brought to life by a paintbrush stroke they were so vibrant. And the scent was indescribable. It simply infiltrated the senses with such a sweet smell that Mina was sure she could smell the sunshine that had helped the flowers grow. 

Unfortunately she wasn’t here to sight see and after a few quick moments of indulgence, she forced her pace to pick up so that she could get to the tent that had been erected to give some privacy for the delicate situation. Glancing up, she took note that there weren’t any air crafts overhead trying to get a peak at what was happening which was an excellent sign. This wouldn’t bode well for an already fragile London so it was best to keep such a disturbing issue under wraps.

When she finally approached the tent, Mina came to a halt before the guards and flashing her credentials she was given access. A guard drew the flap aside to permit her entrance and without hesitation, Mina stepped in and looked up to take in the scene that had angered Integra so.

“Fascinating.... I haven’t seen this kind of work in a long time. Quite old fashioned.” Alucard practically purred, rounding the bottom of the statue where their victim hung several times.

Mina stayed in the front, her hands behind her back as she assessed what she was seeing. Shooting Alucard a look, the woman merely snorted at his attitude toward the victim’s death. It would’ve shocked her had she still been human, but she had done plenty of things in her hundred years of life that death and torture didn’t shock her anymore. “Crucifixion.” The word thoughtful as she finally began to walk slowly around the base of the statue.

“A holy man too.” The vampire murmured with a positively thrilled smile on his face.

Mina shook her head at Alucard’s enthusiasm and stopped once she had made her way back to the front of the statue. “All right. So he’s approximately 35-45 years of age. Nailed through both hands and the feet, with rope to hold him to the stone statue. Naked save for a cloth around his waist, much like the depiction of Christ. Along with a crown of thorns atop his head…” And those were the less gruesome details.

The rest was far more grotesque. 

“Looks like our holy man has had some repenting to do.” Alucard motioned to the various carvings along the man’s body. There wasn’t an inch of skin that wasn’t marred with bible verses or pictures depicting disturbing scenes. “Is this him?”

Mina nodded. “Definitely. He was a stickler for penance done through pain.” He had carved out her sins plenty on her body, but she had healed. This man wasn’t immortal. Stepping up to the hanging body, Mina lifted the scrap of fabric strapped to his waist and found what she was looking for. “Castrated.” Dropping the cloth back she took note of some of the carved out words on his legs and found some of them to be names. “We’re going to need Walter to look into him. See if this man has been convicted of anything.”

“Ah. So Father is a purist.” 

Mina shot her companion a look and sighed. A purist he said. To Mina he was a monster.

“Then what would I be.” A body suddenly materialized behind hers and had Mina jolting backwards away from studying the names carved onto the dead man. Tilting her gaze backward she saw a severe look on the vampire’s features. 

“Alucard. That man tortured me for I don’t even know how long. Each time I stepped out of line I paid for it with marks like these. Every sin. Every impure thought he even thought I had, I paid my penance in blood. For me he’s a monster.” Turning , her features drawn and flailing for control, a deep breath brought the rest of the words out of her. “You have never done those things. And I don’t believe you will. So to me, you are not a monster.”

Red eyes softened at such honest words, a large hand coming up to cup Mina’s soft cheek in a gentle hold. “No. I never will.” He had done much in the way of torture and pain in his many centuries of life and he reveled in it even now. But he would sooner castrate and crucify himself than bring harm to Mina. “Perhaps I’m growing soft.” He teased gruffly, trying to inject a bit of humor in their too tender moment.

A small smirk told the vampire that he was successful in pulling Mina back from the edge of despair. “So why this instead of another outbreak.” Alucard asked, contemplating the reason for such a display.

That was the real question for Mina. If she thought back to most of her time in Iscariot down in the dungeons where the experimentation happened, the Father often times ranted about the sinners of the world. He was a big believer in using pain to repent for sins and found that many of his fellow priests were not true followers of God. He didn’t get along with anyone now that she thought about it. Which was why he had been forced out during her captivity in Iscariot. “He promised a cleansing. A new church. A pure church.” Mina murmured as the pieces of the picture began to come together. He was killing people in the church. 

“A cleansing?”

Everything came rushing back to Mina as she stared at the various verses carved into the body of the pastor. “Yes. He believed most other priests were not true believers. He didn’t think they worshipped properly.”

“This isn’t a priest though.” Alucard reminded Mina, noticing that the cross that hung from his neck wasn’t a rosary or even remotely Catholic.

“No. He hated other sects of Christianity even more.” Turning to look at Alucard a distraught look came over her features. “We’re going to have a lot of deaths coming.” Who knew how many people he already had. This could be just a warning or they maybe had time to try to stop him, but now she knew what he was doing with his angels. “He’s made more angels. He’ll use them to bring about the cleansing. He’s playing God.” Disgust coursed through the woman as her broken memories of madness came together.

Turning away from the victim’s hanging body and stalking to the tent flap, Mina drew it aside and asked the guard to go get Walter. Once the man was off on his task, she came back inside and waited, her mind whirling with what she had just figured out.

The vampire was silent as his partner stood quietly in the middle of the tent, her gaze trained on the ground while she turned her thoughts around in her mind. He left her in solitude for it, as he knew she was thinking of things he wouldn’t be able to handle seeing right now. What she had already hypothesized had given him quite a bit to consider and prepare for in terms of enemies and potential battles. He had already fought Mina, so what would his new angels be like? But what he really wanted to know was how was he creating these creatures because Mina’s memories didn’t yield anything helpful in terms of information for her transformation. They were too broken by pain and fear.

A flutter of the tent flap caught the attention of the two Hellsing agents and in walked Walter. “You asked for me Miss Harker?”

Mina didn’t even look up, just nodded and pointed to Alucard. Tell him. She demanded, making the vampire with her smirk at how assertive she was being. He did so enjoy a bossy woman in uniform.

Walter turned his attention to Alucard and withdrew a small pad of paper for notes. “We need a name and information on if he has been accused of any crimes.” That was first and foremost just to cover the bases. “We should definitely get a list of those working in the churches in England who have been convicted or accused of crimes.” Stopping, a quick look shot to Mina which drew her attention immediately. “Does he have any specific enemies?”

“The entire Vatican.” Mina responded, knowing he had a personal grudge since they excommunicated him after his experiments had been deemed to be inhuman. 

Walter jotted down the bit of information and shook his head in amusement at hearing Alucard’s amused chuckle. “Perhaps we should call the Vatican and give them warning.”

“Aww… come now Walter. Perhaps they should find out just as we did. Why take away their fun.” The vampire said innocently, his toothy grin anything but.

Mina however wouldn’t have been surprised had he already hit the Vatican with one of his ‘gifts’. The Father condemned England for breaking free of the Catholic church the some odd hundred years ago, where he hated the Vatican for their weakness in fighting and condemning the evil of the world. 

“Can we take him down now? The Queen would like her gardens back without this as the centerpiece.” Walter waited for the answer, glancing from Mina to Alucard and back.

Mina?

“Yes.” Was all that was said in a hasty tone, before she turned and stepped out of the tent to walk the gardens. Mina needed to move. It was beginning to get to her just standing still with everything she had just realized could possibly happen. 

At Mina’s departure Walter turned a look to Alucard and asked quietly. “She all right?”

“She will be.” He assured the butler, stepping out of the tent to follow after Mina. He knew she could handle this, but didn’t want her to have to handle it alone. Keeping a small distance between them, he followed her through her directionless walk, ensuring that she was aware of his presence should she have need of him.

Mina wasn’t wandering long when she caught sight of Pip buried face first in one of the flower bushes, his butt waving in the air as he battled for something stuck in the bush. Blinking in first confusion and then slight amusement the woman turned when she felt a presence beside her. Looking up, she found Alucard staring down at her through his sunglasses with a grin on his face. “Well that’s quite the sight.” He muttered, a small laugh coming from him when Pip jerked out of the bush and grumbled out a string of profanities that had Mina blushing.

The amusement fell right off of Alucard’s face at the reddened Mina. Stalking off toward the bumbling fool stuck face first into the bush, the vampire loomed over him in warning that he had better get out before Alucard pulled him out. Unfortunately for Pip, he wasn’t paying the vampire any mind. “All right. This is ridiculous. Out now.” Long black tendrils slinked out of the darkness that opened up around Alucard, slipping along the ground toward Pip. Once they reached the corporeal phantom, the inky black creatures wrapped around their target and withdrew him from the bush. A tiny one that hadn’t been set on finding Pip, located the object the man had been searching for and once had it wrapped up, withdrew and dragged it up just in front of its master.

Pip struggled in the noir mass that held him and after a few grunts and shouts of indecencies toward the vampire holding him, a look from Mina to Alucard had the little tendrils releasing Pip and dropping him roughly to the ground. Mina shook her head at the display and walked closer to see what Alucard was inspecting. 

Glancing to the female who clearly didn’t appreciate his antics raised a shapely dark brow and huffed in innocence, “What? He was upsetting you. I took charge of the situation to get it over with.”

Mina’s gaze was slightly amused as she reached up and poked the mighty vampire directly inbetween his eyes. “You can wipe that look off your face. You’re anything but innocent.” The goal was to be serious, but Mina couldn’t help but find Alucard a bit endearing when he acted so unlike his age. His tendency to act like an overexcited child, granted a violent one most days, was different from the pulled together vampire she had known so long ago. 

A few of the guard who had been completing their patrols murmured out their surprise to see a Hellsing agent ‘poke’ the Hellsing vampire. The various whispers of just what Alucard would do to the girl was highly amusing but he let it go and turned back toward Mina with a toothy grin. “Human’s are so interesting some days. They don’t think I’m capable of anything but violence.”

“Because you threaten just about everyone with being bitten or shot.” Mina reminded him, her attention going back to the object he held in his tendril. As if the little wisp of darkness knew she wanted to study it, slowly a brilliant white object surfaced from the void. As it was revealed, Mina took note that it looked like a feather made from pure starlight. It was a tiny beacon of light, drawing in the attention of the three agents.

“It’s pretty…” Pip murmured, reaching up to touch it with a gloved finger and getting a mighty jolt upon contact.

Alucard reared back at the reaction that just happened between the small object and the ghost. Curious, he reached out to touch it himself and received an even larger shock, shooting him tumbling backwards over the bushes causing a spray of apple red petals to spray up and rain down over a small radius.

“What in the hell!” Alucard growled, looking at his fingers only to realize that the one that had touched the small feather was nothing but a nub. Standing up and dusting the random pits of foliage from his body, Alucard’s eyes tracked the landscape for the miniature assaulter and found that it was now in a person’s hand. Mina’s hand.

“Mina?” He asked cautiously, walking toward the woman and the tiny object that was now glowing brighter than before in her hand. 

“It won’t hurt me… it can’t.” Mina assured Alucard as he approached, his Jackal at his side just waiting to unload a few rounds at the small feather that had attacked him. Calculated steps eventually brought the vampire around at her back, his strong presence bearing down on her as he looked down at the wisp of light Mina held with narrowed, untrusting eyes.

“You can’t be certain.” He growled low in her ear, his breath cascading out over her shoulder in a snort of derision that such a minute little object had caused him the injury it had and without the master here to control it. 

Mina glanced over her shoulder to look at Alucard. Red eyes drawn to slits, he looked menacing which was a bit funny considering he was staring down a feather. Still, she wanted to reach up and caress through his wild black locks and reassure him that it was all right.

When the barrel of the Jackal began to creep over her shoulder further to rest almost right up against the tiny feather, Mina felt a sizzle in her hand. Closing her hand around the little white object, the feeling immediately died down now that there was skin separating the cold metal of Alucard’s gun and the little invader in her hand. It was reacting to everything but her. She wondered if it would react to Integra, but the human wouldn’t withstand such a shock. 

Tucking it into her pocket at the sound of an approach, both Alucard and herself spun around to watched Integra and Seras walking down the path toward them. “What happened?” Seras was the first to ask, Pip having withdrawn back inside of her at the shock given to his corporeal form. 

“We found an interesting piece of evidence.” Alucard growled, glaring down at Mina’s uniform pocket. 

Integra hadn’t been impressed with this entire outing. Someone had defiled the Queen’s grounds and she had no idea how it was done. The Queen of course had been outraged, but believed in Integra’s abilities to rectify the situation especially with Alucard on the case. 

“That piece of shit feather! It hasn’t harmed Mina one bit at least.” Pip growled out in Seras’ mind, pointing at Mina’s pocket to show where it was hidden. He could feel it still imprinted on his skin. The aching burn from the shock.

And so could Alucard. The nagging little tingle still surged through his regenerated fingertips at the nearness of that little feather and he wasn’t impressed that it was bothering him.

Mina kept her thoughts on the matter to herself for the time being. The new war was starting and the world would not see it’s end for sometime to come. The only comfort she could find in all of this mess was that not only was she on the right side but that she had Alucard with her for it.

Integra called out for the others to fall back as a return to the Hellsing Mansion was paramount to begin battle plans. Guards were installed at the Queen’s palace and the gruesome death was catalogued via numerous photographs and then taken down for the area to be cleansed.

When Alucard and Mina retired for the morning it was together and despite the disturbance the Angel felt for a horror she had known was going to make itself known one day, she slept well in strong arms.


	8. Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina is put on time out by Integra's orders...
> 
> It gives her time to come to a few realizations in her personal life and get closer to her mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hellsing or anything related to it and I do not profit from these stories.

The sun was setting on the first full week of inaction for the Hellsing household, and the first week of ‘time out’ for Agent Harker out of an entire month. Her behavior in the field had been unbecoming, so said the Hellsing leader, and therefore she was now being forced to remain within the manor and not allowed back out for another four days. 

One week. One very long, insufferable week of walking around mindlessly, watching the others take off for their missions while she had to stay behind. Mina had never been a person to enjoy fighting or wars when she was a mortal woman, however now in her immortality she enjoyed the freedom it gave. The feeling of energy charging through her body and unleashing it upon a dangerous foe. Cutting down the enemy with a mighty righteousness that left her feeling exhilarated.

It was a bit shameful to her more human instincts, but for the creature she had been made into it made sense. What didn’t make sense was sitting on the sidelines and watching others come home wounded or hurt, knowing that she could have prevented it. At this rate she was going to be climbing the walls just for a taste of battle. 

Seras had been kind enough to offer her a practice spar, but with how she felt, she would only tear the younger vampire apart or let her tear her apart which would upset the young blond to no end. She didn’t fully understand the pain and delight someone could take in being blown or ripped to pieces and didn’t enjoy doing it to Mina. Not that Mina really enjoyed it, it’s just how she had been taught to harness the creature inside. The Angel. It fed off of her pain, had been conditioned by the feel of it and when in the heat of battle, nothing excited it more. 

In the beginning when she had been learning to harness and use her, Mina had been terrified with the destruction of her body as well as her surroundings, but she had learned to accept it over time. After all, there wasn’t much else she could do. She had been groomed by Iscariot though even with her freedom, she found that she gravitated to old habits when letting the Angel out. 

Unfortunately after the last incident, she was going to have to really work on not letting it have so much hold on her. 

Standing in the game room of the manor that was set up for the Hellsing agents, she stood alone gazing out over the back of the grounds while the sun dropped behind the tree line. Shades of purple colored the sky overhead while she could peak the beautiful pinks and oranges of the day fading to night behind the small forest at the far end of the grounds. 

The slashes of red on such a serene backdrop grabbed hold of her attention, taking her back to that eerie day a week ago.

The world had gone black just like it always did when the Angel took over, and then slowly she receded back into the darkness of Mina’s mind, letting the girl slowly come forward into the moment.

What she expected to see and feel were the destroyed bodies of the enemy and the repairing aches and pulls of skin her body was going through but that’s not what she felt as she came into awareness.

Each sense was attacked in order, the first always being sound. Distant cries ripped through her focus along with a closer sound of a growling creature that was wounded. The next was smell. Blood. Everywhere, it was all she could smell. But it was only two scents out of what should have been many. Her’s and Alucard’s. The ancient blood mingling with her own made her head swim as she realized she could taste that dark fluid on her tongue. That was all she could taste. Power and blood. It was exquisite and made her body shudder in pleasure, and in the next instant she was almost in a panic. 

Why was there blood in her mouth? Had she been wounded that badly? Why had she fed in the field, she never did unless it was a dire emergency.. Which was when her sense of touch kicked in with a ferocity that almost had her reeling at the rush. Glass digging into her knees on the ground beneath her, the whipping of the wind against her bare skin, and lastly a deep pulsing buried…

Deep within her body. Mina felt the pulse of the member within her slick heat, and it almost sent her toppling off the creature she was bedding. With the smell of blood, she knew it was Alucard, but it almost terrified her that it was out in the field where she had lost terrible control of her monster.

Blinking rapidly, her sight began to come back to her and gazing down at the dirt covered ground, Mina found the vampire she knew was with her pinned to the ground with white feathers forced through his hands and wrists, the little fringes of the object, fanned out to prevent movement. If he would have tried to disengage himself Alucard would have found his hands and wrists shredded completely.

“Alu…” Mina gasped in shock, a snap of strong hips rolling up to meet her as an inhuman growl ripped from the vampires throat, bubbling up through clenched teeth. “Card….” She groaned, swaying slightly atop him and feeling the result of their union dribble down her thigh despite them still being joined. 

She was so slick and wet that many more unplanned movements would have her leaving his stiff manhood and she wasn’t sure she wanted to. It had been a few months since they had had time to be intimate and it had begun to drive her crazy. But Integra was keeping a tight leash since she found out Alucard had mated her and she found out that Mina could remove his bonds to the Hellsing clan. That had not been a fun meeting at all, and they had subsequently been separated for the time being. 

The lack of contact and touch from her companion had been a hard blow to accept and the only feeding she was allowed was by bag or cup. Alucard’s of course, but she didn’t even get to enjoy the closeness. The only time they were able to conjure for one another was through their connection, but even that had it’s limits. There was only so much satisfaction that came from daydreaming and after nearly three months of this punishment she only had enemies to unleash her aggressions on.

This night she had been sent out with Alucard as another Angel had been spotted and both of them would be needed to take it down. Mina had no idea if it had been silenced, but what she did know was that she was in the middle of something she had been missing and didn’t want to leave this moment.

But she also knew that this wasn’t going to be a tender encounter and while that frightened her, she could ease what was coming. Turning her gaze down at the feral red orbs latched onto her, she ripped her wrist open and forced it to Alucard’s awaiting mouth. Teeth dug in ruthelessly and when she felt the tingle begin in her body, Mina waited just a bit longer and withdrew the blood source and lost control of her limbs, toppling off of her lover.

While Mina had lost control, Alucard finally had his again and with the use of his shadows, he destroyed the little needles holding him in place and quickly used a few others to catch Mina from falling. 

Cradled amongst the shadows, Mina felt a strong body come up behind her in the dirt and press down against her skin. “Mina?” A deep voice questioned in her ear, not for whether or not she was back with him, but if she was ready.

Mina knew he wouldn’t be able to hold this back, she could feel it pressing in her mind, that uncontrollable, wild feeling that came with being apart and now heightened by battle and blood. She had drained him nearly to nothing and forced herself upon him, not that he had minded, but the control had been hers entirely and it almost made her sick with the notion she had allowed her Angel to run around with such freedom. It rebelled against Alucard and the notion that it had a stronger being than it in charge, so it pushed and prodded at him.

Taking a shuddering breath to steady herself, she felt her legs nudged apart from behind and the sensation of Alucard rubbing his long engorged shaft along her drenched lips. The Angel began to resist, but Mina was back in control now and forced it down with Alucard’s help. He would not be challenged right now, but he was with her enough not to hurt her mentally. Physically she was growing more and more nervous by each passing minute.

“Do not fear me…” His guttural voice almost begged, a gentle nuzzle being left in her neck as his hips shifted harder against her, waiting for her permission. 

Between aching for him and the numbing tingle that came with such pronounced blood loss, Mina knew Alucard could be a bit rough with her and she wouldn’t feel most of it. But he knew of her fears, and rape had always been one of them, it was why he had always been so gentle with her, though she had often pondered if he desired more? Something darker, something far more twisted than the sweet interludes he had given her.

Resting her weight fully into the shadows, her knees the only thing contecting her to the ground and the fact that she could still feel as shards of glass were digging deep into her shins, Mina felt a hand snake up between her breasts to cup her neck while the other had the decency to grip at her soaked curls where one long finger dipped inside and began to roll her little nub around in slow rough circles. “Oh please…” Mina finally gasped out, feeling the heavy sex rubbing along her folds surge deep within as the words died on her lips and a startled shout replaced them.

And then she was lost all over again, this time prisoner to her companion and the needs of his body as he took her with a vengeance. The glass went fully into her legs, the skin all but shredded, but Mina couldn’t feel anything except the continuous push and pull of her lover’s body within hers, the flesh swollen and numb to everything except the exquisite pressure of being filled. Every departure had her whimpering in displeasure but upon each reentry she mewled in complete abandon and soon Alucard had slowed his pace but increased the thrust causing each sound to be drawn out in large syllables from her lips.

“Oh Mina…. Too long…. More… scream your pleasure. Let me feel it all over me. I want you to cum all over me my Mina. Hard. Squeeze me until it hurts. My Queen. My Mina. Yes.” Alucard hissed in her mind, the only working voice he possessed as outwardly he was running on pure instinct.

Mina could hardly process what was being demanded of her as her body swayed under the forceful thrusts that pushed her deeper into Alucard’s shadows and harder into the dirt she kneeled in. She had never been in this position with him before and while it felt exquisite between the languid sensation lent to her body from the blood loss, it was almost overwhelming her mind to not be able to see him. To not know what was coming or be able to read her partner, it threw her back to the days Father Theodore would strap her up by her wrists and whip her along her back.

A low growl came from behind her and Mina knew she had pulled forth a memory they shared that he hadn’t expected to see. Coming to a dead stop deep within her, Alucard’s hands slid up to her hips and with a tender caress of his lips to her shoulder blade before his thrusts picked back up in force.

“That will never be again Mina. Ever.” He reminded her with a fierce possessive note to his tone that riddled through her head. The words comforted her far more than she thought and then all thoughts she even entertained having fled as that wicked hand found her tender button again and within seconds Mina slammed to a rough finish, screaming out her end until her voice was lost on the wind and she was left whimpering in strong arms.

**

The rest of the evening had been a blur. She had been fed again and any aches or pains she would have felt from their coupling dwindled with the potent blood of her lover. The glass shards were pushed from her skin and the deep cuts healed as if they never were. And then she was back in Hellsing manor, under fire for losing control and being put under house arrest while her vampire companion was forced out of the manor to go on mission after mission. Even the easier ones that could have been cleared easily by the Hellsing troops.

“Hey…” A quiet voice called out from the doorway, jolting Mina back to the present where she took in the blackened sky littered with beautiful points of light. The heavens they called them. And she wondered if each little star was its own little paradise gifted to those who deserved such luxury in the after life. 

Turning, Mina’s bright blue eyes took in the sight of her friend, Seras. “Are you off tonight?” Her heart practically jumped with hope, though her voice stayed smooth. When a blond head nodded, Mina’s posture slumped in relief and she strode over to her friend. “You think we can go out?”

Seras smiled an understanding smile, as she had experienced her own fair share of house arrest moments and gave her friend a hug when she stopped in front of her. “Sir Integra has told me to take you out for a bit. But we must be home by midnight.”

Integra? After a week? Well, that was unexpected as Mina had always heard of Integra’s firm hand when it came to following through with a punishment. Either way she wasn’t going to question it if it meant she could go out.

“Let’s go then…” Mina grabbed Sera’s hand and entwined it with hers, dragging the girl from the house in recond speed.

*

“Are they gone?” A voice asked, the Butler in the room watching from the window as a car pulled away from the manor that held the two women agents. 

Red eyes watched the man watching his mate depart with scrutiny until those eyes turned with malice upon his master.

“Do not give me that look…”

“Then do not earn it.” The vampire immediately countered as he stared down his master. The blond head whipped up rapidly in his direction at the words but she said nothing. The glare in Alucard’s gaze didn’t allow for it.

She may be his master but he was the monster in this house and his leash had been kept bitingly tight. It was enough. The hand was about to be bitten and if Integra knew what was good for her she would heed his words. 

Holding the infuriated blue eyes watching his, Alucard flicked a glance to Walter to have him vacate. Once departed, the vampire gave his terms. “A week off. You will allow it.”

“You are treading a …”

“A week. And Mina will move into my chambers.” Not even giving her a chance to continue, he stalked toward her desk and forced his presence out into the room, effectively pushing Integra back in her chair. “This is not negotiable. Also, we will not be separated for more than three days at the most Integra.”

The Hellsing heir was practically vibrating with anger as her servant thought to tell her what to do. Gritting her teeth she waited until there was significant pause to begin speaking, but the moment her mouth opened, Alucard pushed on. “Tread lightly Integra. I am in no mood to be trifled with.”

The past week of frivolous fights that left him more riled up than sated was the straw that broke the camel’s back for him. It had been coming to a head since she found out about himself and Mina, her trust in him all but destroyed and he allowed her tantrum so that he could win back her trust, but now he was through.

After the last encounter he had with his Mina, he couldn’t put her through something like that again. The Angel had stared him down and with a smirk carved from the devil himself upon her lips, she had launched herself at him.

In a flurry of motion she pulled them high into the sky and then drove them down into the earth far from the battlefield. His body had plummeted through the various layers of a destroyed apartment building until he landed, creating a crater with debris scattered around them and the dirt of the earth cradling him beneath the woman who had mounted and bled him nearly dry.

The prick of her ferocious little feathers were a sweet pain and it unleashed his monster that craved for a good fight and lusted for blood. The air charged with sex between them and he watched in stunned fascination as she shredded through both of their clothes and took him ruthlessly. It wasn’t his Mina, though it was her body, still, he delved deep to bring her out before he lost all control but she felt it, and pushed Mina even further from him. It wasn’t until she had finished him off that he looked up into her innocent face and saw the most disturbing grin glaring down at him.

A challenge. A challenge for who would win in the war for Mina. It had been her intent to let loose his beast to turn it upon Mina and frighten her away from him. The Angel was furious with his claim and with the strain in their bond due to Integra’s constant meddling, Alucard couldn’t assert his dominance as easily as he would have had they been together more often.

Luckily Mina came to and somehow knew what to do, and he was thankfully able to see past his bloodlust and not completely ravage her, but it had been too much of a shock for his system. Pain and a little bit of excited anticipation were enjoyable during sex, but the fear he felt from Mina would never be something he wanted between them. Ever.

No, people saw him as a monster incapable of gentility, but with Mina he wanted to show that side of himself. To give that side of himself. She made him feel like he could actually have a piece of heaven in this hell on earth he was damned to walk. And no monster was fool enough to give that up. After all even monsters could feel…

Could love.

So now here he stood staring down his master in a bid to win the challenge he had received.

Integra stayed silent at the demand, Alucard watching her watch him and he knew she was ready to launch into a fit, but somehow she maintained her composure. She already knew what Mina could do, and if Alucard asked, Mina would do it without hesitation. The only reason she didn’t was because Alucard asked her not to.

And truthfully he wasn’t sure why. Perhaps he had grown accustomed to being a lap dog for Hellsing. Or perhaps he just didn’t want to worry about being hunted anymore. Granted he was still hunted, but he had all of Hellsing for his enemies to contend with. Out there, without Hellsing, he would have his freedom, yes, but he would have many more enemies vying for his life and all he wanted right now was to enjoy his time with Mina along with a fight here and there. He had fought his own personal wars, now he could fight them for mankind.

“Very good then Alucard.” Was all Integra said before dismissing the vampire.

Pleased that everything went well, Alucard turned and strode from the office and motioned for the men outside of the space to go and collect Mina’s things. She would be moving to his room this instant.

***

“Oh… Seras no.” Mina shook her head, staring up at the sign at the top of the shop as if it would lash out and bite her. And it may as well might. How absolutely dreadful.

The younger vampire rolled her eyes and tugged on her friend’s arm. “Come on Mina. It’s not that bad…”

“Seras… I only just started… you know….” The word sex being ommited from the sentence as the word alone caused her to want to blush. Coming from her day and age and being thrown into this new world had been a rude shock and continued to be one. Everything was just so…

Out in the open. Thrown in everyone’s face. And now Seras was trying to drag her into a sex shop! This was absolutely horrifying. “Come on… you may find something Master will like.” Seras teased, wriggling her eye brows in suggestive amusement. 

But instead of having the effect she was going for, it had the opposite.

Wrenching her arm from Seras’ Mina took off running with tears streaking hotly down her face. Rounding a corner into a dark alley, she found a small set of stairs and sunk down onto them.

It didn’t take her companion long to find her either and the moment she did, Mina was wrapped into strong arms and pulled to rest on Seras’ ample chest. “I’m sorry Mina. I didn’t mean to upset you.” She whispered, stroking through the long raven locks that were haphazard from the wind. A sharp stab of worry shot through the young vampire to see her friend so easily distraught. “Is… Has? Has master hurt you?” The question had to be asked after such a response even though Seras was positive that her Master would sooner cut off his own appendages than hurt Mina, still, it had been so out of place for her to cry like this.

Mina shook her head and struggled to calm herself lest she alert Alucard to her distress. Granted, their bond had been strained as of late and had never really had time to grow or be nurtured due to constant interference so they only really controlled it when they were close. And they didn’t even do that very well. A wayward thought in close proximity to her lover had caused Mina to pull on his energies and Alucard ended up completely nude in front of the Queen. Mina about died on the spot and Integra just about had a coronary, but thankfully Alucard was quick on his feet and nothing was seen by her highness.

That hadn’t stopped Integra’s wrath from coming down on her full force and she was forbad from seeing Alucard for three days. No feeding either. Those three days had been hell and the moment he was able to see her she had latched onto him so hungrily it frightened her, but he didn’t turn her away. All he did was catch her body in his arms and turn his head to the side so she could have easier access to him. 

Most days she felt like a child, so wild and out of control, whereas he was cool, calm and collected in a way she desired to be. Surely she would embarrass him soon. 

“Oh...I don’t think you embarrass him…” Seras coo’d softly, pressing a tender kiss to Mina’s head as her thoughts had screamed out to her. Being her master’s fledgling, she had a connection to Mina also, and had done her part to ease Mina’s turbulent times when dealing with Sir Integra’s punishments. Her master was older and was able to surpress the urges far easier than Mina who was unused to her own power. And now she was sharing the powers of a master vampire?!

Poor girl. She had been through so much in such a little time.

Sniffling, Mina tore away from Seras and looked at her with a desperate gleam in her eyes. “Oh Seras. I hope you are right. I try, I do. And… Well… “ Flashes of that night shot through her minds eye as the questions she had been rolling through over and over the past week continued to plague her. 

“Ohhhhh…” Seras’ red eyes widened in surprise at what she had just seen even as she felt Pip stir and her own interest piqued. Shaking off the sensation as Pip all but roared to life inside of her, she forced it down and away to focus on Mina.

“Well… “ Grasping for a starting point she felt Mina sift through her thoughts and watched the woman’s face fall. “No. No… Mina. It takes time to enjoy something like that. I mean if you even want to experience that. Ummm…” She was flailing to turn this around because she could understand Mina’s confusion and aversion to violence during such an intimate act. What she could gather was that Mina had enjoyed it, but it had also frightened her that Alucard had lost such control and something so forceful could be liked.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled Mina back against her and wiped the tears coating Mina’s skin. “What worries you?” 

Turning her blue eyes up toward her friend she shrugged and searched for her own words to something that had been bothering her since the incident had occurred. “I… Well… I knew what was coming. I know what men can be like when they are going to lose control. I knew Alucard had been pushed too far. And I knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back. So I… I gave myself over to him.” She had always submitted to the pain that was coming, whether she was flogged, whipped, or stretched on the rack. But this was her lover… and she couldn’t fully escape him.

And truthfully she hadn’t wanted to. Which was so confusing. All of it was confusing. She let the Angel feed on her pain, let her wallow in it and feed her power to abolish anything that stood in her way. But Mina had never had a taste for pain, it had always frightened her, and whenever she knew it was coming she let the Angel come out to relish it for her. But that day the Angel had tested her loyalty to Alucard and right now she was at war with herself.

She needed the two sides of her personality to come together, but with Alucard’s inability to remain stable in their relationship, she struggled with the Angel as well. She was rebelling against a bond to another creature and loathed the idea of sharing Mina. There was no trust for anyone else, not when they had gone through so much alone, but the strain was pulling Mina under the rushing waters and she was beginning to drown.

Shaking her head, Mina rested her head back down on Seras’ shoulder and sighed. “I miss him. I want him to be happy. And I could feel his elation at what happened, but…. I don’t know if I liked it. Is that what he’s going to want? Has he just been gentle with me for now because he feels like he has to? Is that a bad thing? I…. I’m so confused.”

Seras found that she was a bit confused herself at Mina’s confusion. “So what if he’s been gentle with you? I doubt its because he ‘has to’. Master doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to.” Thinking back to the times her Master had been tender with her, she smiled in fond remembrance and lifted Mina’s chin so she could look at the woman. “Monsters can be gentle. They can crave it. They can dream of it. Just because they know and understand pain and torture, doesn’t mean they want it.”

“You think?”

“I do.” Taking a long pause when that hopeful look sparked up in Mina’s eyes at her words, Seras waited before she added gently, “And… sometimes… when there’s trust, a little pain can be enjoyable.” A flash of one of Seras’ own memories invaded Mina’s thoughts and this time it was the vampire’s turn to blush.

A vivid image of Seras, sprawled on her stomach, bottom up in the air with Pip behind her just as naked as she coursed through Mina’s mind. She watched on as Pip raised a little leather paddle and tapped it in quick, short successsion against Seras’ ivory behind and then suddenly moved it to her spread lower lips and gave a short, slightly rough tap against the aching flesh.

A jolt of excitement shot through Mina and it took her a long moment to sort out Seras’ feeling from her own at viewing such an act. It was lewd…

Yet, she felt her thighs clench of their own accord as the action had excited her. “Oh.” Mina murmured softly with a blush tainting her features this time for other reasons completely than embarassment. 

“Yeah.” Seras murmured, looking at Mina through her lashes. “That was…. That was fun.”

Dazed, Mina came back to herself eventually and looked at Seras with determination. The vision she had witnessed hadn’t been bad at all, and chances were if she brought it up to Alucard he would probably be willing to explore things. At least she hoped. The worst she expected was him laughing at her for such ridiculous notions, but she knew those were her own concerns and not her lover’s. 

Afterall, he had always shown a lot of patience with her, even if they hadn’t had a lot of time to be with one another. What they had had time for was talking, and that had eased her old fashioned sensibilities and pleased her to no end. Though, if she were to admit it, she did miss their intimate moments even if they were still awkward for her. She just felt like he held something of himself back and she was well aware that she held herself back from him.

It was enough. Time to be brave.

Standing up and holding her hand out for Seras, Mina gave a firm nod and said, “All right. Take me to the store. I can do this.” Mentally she prepared for war, and when the flashing neon sign loomed above her again, this time she didn’t turn, but let Seras drag her into the 21st century.


	9. What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to a relationship is interesting for the vampire who is used to getting nothing without have to shed blood and limb for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own or profit from anything related to Hellsing

The Hellsing manor was as active as always when Mina and Seras returned, but the two women didn’t waste time above ground and dove for the stairs the moment they entered the house.

Seras was raring to go to her bedroom after such an adventurous shopping excursion and Mina was all but ready to sprint to hers to hide the black bag she held containing her own purchases. 

Eyes wide and straight ahead she barely heard Pip and Seras’ duel wishes for a good night before the two disappeared inside their room. Passing the last few doors to her own room, she came to it at last and when she reached for the handle, Mina noticed a note posted to her door.

Come to my room.

Was all it said, but Mina knew the script by heart and found that for the moment her embarrassment was curbed by her curiosity. And elation. 

Turning abruptly from her quarters, her bag clutched tight in one hand, Mina made her way to Alucard’s chambers and knocked.

“Come in.” A silky voice called, pleased when a dark head peaked inside his door and eventually all of his mate came into view.

The night air had done her some good, and he could see Seras’ influence in her choice of dress, though there was a humility in it that was all Mina. Tight legged jeans with tall black biker boots was about as risque as the woman was when on top she wore a long, loose peasant tunic that was a beautiful cranberry color. The only curves he was given the ability to gaze upon were the tops of her creamy breasts that she attempted to hide as she nervously pulled the top up while she stood waiting for him to greet her. 

Slowly but surely she was coming into this century, but he wouldn’t deny that he enjoyed her more conservative nature, even if he found that those jeans of hers were perfection hugging every dip and curve of her toned legs. Such a sweet contradiction.

Smiling, Alucard lit up the wall sconces in his chambers to emit more light which showed off the large stone room to Mina’s now wandering eyes.

She would find that his coffin was still on its specially made table of oak, though it was now in the corner instead of the middle of the back wall It had to be pushed aside to make room for her decadent bed. A large armoire that matched the dark cherry wood of her bed took over the far left wall with her clothes inside, and there in the middle of the room sat his throne, a smaller one than that of the one in the sub basement level below them and table. 

Motioning toward the newest addition for the both of them, Alucard drew Mina’s gaze to the robust wingback chair covered in plush black velvet on the other side of his table. It looked positively sinful, and had been chosen for its comfort as well as old world, gothic flare.

“What is this?” Mina asked softly, almost overwhelmed at what she thought was happening. 

Standing smoothly from his seat, the tall vampire glided toward his mate on long, steady legs until he was standing just before the woman in his chambers. Dressed in only his dark slacks and a simple black button up, a small smile formed as he gazed down at the face that had haunted his dreams for the past few months. The glimpses he had gotten of her here and there were more torture than anything, his time in the sultan’s grasp had been more kind than these past few months.

Right now all he could think about was crushing her smaller body to his before greeting her the way all mate’s greeted their other half, but he knew they needed a bit of time. They had hardly spoken since that fateful night and he wanted to be sure that she was truly all right after everything.

Mina’s heart jolted at the lack of contact from her vampire, and it felt like she would crumble at the neglect. To be in his presence, so close yet not touching was like a whip’s strike against her bare and healing flesh. She wanted to fall into his arms and rub her scent all over him, letting his own meld into her skin so that she could finally feel apart of him. But instead of moving, Mina stood, waiting as her breathing increased in speed in order to fight off the tears threatening.

Alucard was the first to break when he felt Mina’s distress take over the room and within a matter of seconds, she was in his arms at last. Nose burried in her hair, he inhaled her sweet fragrance and sighed. “I just wanted to be sure that you were all right. That is all Mina. I want you always.” He swore to her as she crushed her face against his neck and held on tight to him.

A small sob escaped Mina at the relief of finally being held without the threat of separation. There were so many questions, but right now, she didn’t care to ask them. All she wanted was to hold and be held.

“Mina…” Alucard breathed, his heart clenching to hear her weep. Pulling her back to gaze down at her, the hold didn’t last long as Mina fought her way back against him and stayed.

“Not now. Please. I just want to be near you. I need to.” Eyes closed, she focused on the scent of her lover and the feel of him in her arms. The bag in her hands dropped as she was lifted from the ground and brought to her bed. 

Wide blue eyes opened in surprise as her body was envelopped by the luxurious bedding from below before being entrapped against it from a stronger body from above. Those deep red eyes were alight with tenderness and it shook up Mina’s earlier concerns, but she didn’t want to think of that. Not now.

Alucard, however caught the fleeting fears now that he was in Mina’s presence and being inside her mind was like being in his own. They hadn’t worked on putting up barriers to keep the other out should they want. Nothing too stable, just enough for privacy. For now they didn’t have such boundaries and he saw everything.

Derailing his progression to rest above her, the vampire laid his body beside his mate’s and tenderly cupped her face, not allowing her to turn from him when she tried. “Mina…”

“No. Please. I don’t wish to talk about this Alucard. We finally have time together…” 

Alucard watched the worry run through Mina’s blue orbs and found himself furious with Integra all over again. They wouldn’t be having such rifts in their bond should they have had time to properly temper it. Instead, his mate couldn’t make out the truth of his thoughts in relation to her own and it annoyed him that they were struggling in an area that they shouldn’t be.

With a slow movement, Alucard eased his nose against Mina’s and gently urged her to open her eyes to his. When she did, he took in her sadness and fright as graciously as he could before pulling her up gently to his lips where he kissed her with a tenderness no one thought him capable of.

The light sweep of a cool tongue begged entrance to her mouth and the slow consumption her lover was vying for all but disintegrated beneath Mina’s eagerly whimpered relief to feel him touching her, kissing her, and once against connected to her mind.

When he was gone, she didn’t notice it, but the moment he was back the strain they had suffered from being separated roared to life within her, and it felt as though she would be ripped in two. Reaching up with trembling fingers, Mina fought off the buttons holding her lover’s pale chest from her questing touch and once he was partly free, she swooned to feel his muscled form against her fingertips. 

A soft growl pulled Alucard’s attentions from Mina and a deep breath thankfully brought them back into focus. Feeling those wondrous touches of hers traveling his skin was a sinful distraction, but tonight he didn’t want her distractions. He needed to squash the concerns rioting in her mind that were choking his rational mind of much needed air. “Shhh… My Mina…” He soothed, but she wasn’t having it.

“No.” Squirming beneath the cage of his arms, Mina struggled to sit up right and speak her mind, but her lover held her down and gently engaged her lips again.

“Alucard please… I just…”

“You fear what I haven’t had time to prove to you Mina. I long for you. Only you…. And whatever you will give me. But it is you I desire.”

“Yes but…”

Changing his location, a strong knee eased Mina’s legs apart and with a deft movement, Alucard was pressed between his lover’s long limbs. Instantly she reacted to him, her hips arching up against the promise of what laid between them. 

“You’re distracting me.”

Mina sighed softly as she was at last left to draw a breath, but it rushed from her lungs the moment a long wicked tongue began to trail the lines of her neck. 

“No. I’m loving you.” He promised her, his hands easing up under her shirt, causing her to jump when she felt a cool touch on her heated skin.

No. He was driving her out of her mind that’s what he was doing. And then when she thought he would continue, Alucard surprised her and came back to rest beside her, pulling Mina against him. “I may be a monster Mina… but even monster’s can be gentle.” 

Mina gazed up into the dark red eyes of her lover and felt as though she could cry for doubting him. But then she hadn’t doubted him, well not entirely. That was the worst part! She couldn’t get her feelings to congeal into a solid thought that made sense and it was upsetting her all the more. 

“You aren’t a monster.”

“I am. And you know it. But this monster still wants the love of his mate.”

“And he has it.” Mina told him as her mind grew heavy. A frown formed on her features despite their sleepy demeanor as Alucard forced her wayward mind to rest despite her desire to stay awake. Being put on house arrest hadn’t been restful for her, and a bit of insomnia had settled in. That was now effectively over.

In seconds Mina was sound asleep in arms many thought were only good enough for war. Hands that were weapons against his enemies, held Mina with all the tenderness he would shower upon a small child. Soon enough this havoc terrorizing her would be over and they would be closer. He had waited this long, he could be patient and wait just a bit longer.

**

The next few days for Mina passed in and out of sleep along with feedings from the source for the first time in several weeks. Her vicious attack on her lover didn’t count in her mind as a feeding was much more of an enjoyable act and one she thought he rather enjoyed as well. After all, he didn’t allow once for Seras to feed her and merely called for more blood so that he could sate her hunger. 

She didn’t know what day it was when she finally awoke from the fog she had been parading around in over the course of several nights and days but when she did wake, she found a set of red eyes that were far too innocent to be Alucard’s. Smiling, Mina curled close to Seras and sighed. “Morning.” She greeted the vampire who snuggled down against her.

“Morning. Master is out shopping.” She told her friend who was far too content to be snuggled. Which didn’t bother Seras, she loved cuddling. 

Shopping? Pulling back so that Mina could see Seras more clearly she made a strange face and asked, “Shopping?” Completely unable to picture Alucard committing such a mundane task. 

Seras nodded. “Yes. He didn’t really say for what. Just that he needed to go shopping.” It was strange for the young vampire as much as it was for Mina. But Seras had learned not to really question her Master because he always had a reason for why he did things. Even if she was dying to know what he was out shopping for and why. Still, she would wait and get all the details from Mina afterward.

Either way, there was no sense in dwelling on it now, so without another word Seras propelled herself up from laying down and smiled down at Mina. “I have the night off again. Sir Integra gave me a few days. Want to go watch a movie?” The vampire asked, wriggling her brows in a suggestive way.

A pleased smile spread over Mina’s features to be offered time with her friend. And watching movies no less! She had witnessed a few with the men but they only seemed to like fighting movies and anything about war. Walter preferred documentaries which had helped her come up to speed a bit on some of the world’s history she had missed. Alucard didn’t care much for many movies, though he would on occassion sit down to watch a thriller, usually something that was close to three hours long and had so many twists and turns in it that you were shocked with the ending each time.

Seras was blissfully simple. Nothing to over the top or deep, just feel good movies that had some sort of moral built in for those who wanted one. Often times they watched Disney movies, which were Mina’s favorite. Perhaps it was true love, or the constant promise of a happy ending despite evil attempting to triumph. Or, perhaps it was the blissful ignorance of childhood that these movies were geared toward, yet for adult eyes they were poignant and moving. Either way, she enjoyed the laughter, tears and moving sentiments they offered all wrapped up in a simple package.

Jumping up from the bed, Mina slid into her Hellsing sweats and a black tank top before fetching her slippers and blanket. “Lets go. What are we going to watch?”

“What do you want to watch?”

Mina smiled a slightly mischevious smile and turned it on Seras who merely shook her head in amusement. “Fine. You’re lucky I love it so much too!” She told the woman who had become quite attached to the more macabre fairy tale of The Nightmare Before Christmas. “Do you see Jack as Master?”

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head no, she scoffed, “Please. Alucard would’ve shot everyone in the face, especially Oogie Boogie. There would have been no card men swinging knives. Just… shot him.” Mina reminded her counterpart, holding up her hands like a gun and imitating her mate’s ease with the weapon and using it without question.

Seras giggled at the thought and gave in to the reality that that was easily how it would have happened. “Yeah. You’re right. Master doesn’t really have a place in Halloweentown.”

“No. Not unless Halloweentown became very NC-17.” Mina supplied, getting a proud squeal for her use of an up to date term. Smirking, she took Seras’ hand and led her friend out to watch their movie.

***

The night was a basic fall evening. Nothing too exciting, and in fact everything just a bit dull. The streets were full of families and couples coming to and from their everyday Friday evening haunts while all of the unsavory characters were probably underground waiting to emerge from their lairs until the ‘normals’ had left the streets.

It wasn’t often the Nosferatu was able to merely walk amongst humans without a crisis happening that required his attention. Doing so now, he was able to see how mundane and boring their lives really were. And how a lot of them longed for so much more.

Some individuals he passed in the cool night air, their coats hugging close to their bodies to ward off the breeze, were elated with their day to day routines. Others desired more riches, more women, a better man, different children, no children, children in general, to be thin, to have larger breasts and the list went on. 

The women of the day and age were never satisfied with their appearance while most of their mate’s found them to be the most attractive thing on the face of the Earth. Other men were just never satisfied though their female attempted to appease them, while other women drained their mate of any and all resources while all he did was give them everything.

It was rather exhausting to sift through the self loathing and loathing in general. Back in his day people were just happy to be alive and fed. It was a simpler time while being a bit difficult. The world had specific expectations and while the world was riddled with war, it was easier to understand at times as opposed to the mess of feelings here.

Granted, in his day men had far more rights than women which didn’t phase him much in general. Women had always been strong creatures, even in their oppression, and they had always fascinated him. As a leader and a prince, he refused to have a weak mate, because she would never be able to follow him should she be weak. 

He had always needed someone to follow him. And none had been able. Not until Integra. Granted they weren’t lovers, but he did respect and in a sense, love her. Much as a mentor loves their mentee, Alucard was able to watch Integra grow from a strong minded young girl into a fiercely protective woman who didn’t let anything stand in her way.

Then there was Seras. Someone who had been terrified of her new life and stubborn to step into it, but she finally did. And he was proud of her. He also adored her for her unwavering faith in him, despite the fact that he didn’t deserve it. But he was a selfish beast and he would not give up his fledgling for anything.

These two women had pushed their way into his cold unbeating heart and softened him more than he liked to admit most days, but they were in his life and they were important. Perhaps it was why he had been satisfied to bend time through Schrodinger and manifest in the few years after millennium.

The truth was, he wasn’t ready to lose the two women to time or age. And he certainly wasn’t ready for a government rule over him instead of a Hellsing heir. No. It did not suit him.at all.

“Growing rather sentimental in your old age Alucard?” A calm voice called out, one that grated on his nerves but calmed him all the same. Turning to his shopping companion, the dark haired butler, Walter, came into view from behind him. 

“Oh? How do you gather that?” The vampire asked with a raised brow.

Coming up alongside of his old friend, Walter merely smirked at him and continued down the street with his hands thoughtfully clasps behind his back, habit from so many years at Hellsing. “You are present, but your mind isn’t. You’ve done it a lot since… everything.” Summing up the entire debacle with millennium and his 30 year war before re-writing history. 

Walter knew the vampire still had a sore spot for what he had done in the real past, not the unaltered one, but the older man took it with grace. War was war, and each man had their own personal stake in it. Walter’s hadn’t been to betray those closest to him, it had been to answer his own questions and find his own answers. Now that he could look back at the memory Alucard left him with and the new ones he had gained in this, do-over, as Seras called it, he knew that he wasn’t unimportant.

If anything he was invaluable. Though there was still the nagging question that lingered in the back of his mind, that had he been in his prime would he have bested the King of Vampires.

Shaking the thought out of his mind and allowing the soft breeze to bring him back to the present, he turned a thoughtful look toward the young man walking beside him. “You love her?”

Glancing toward the bold man, Alucard merely scoffed. “Would you believe me if I said yes?”

“So critical of me. Alucard I haven’t changed. I’m still me.”

“Are you?” Alucard asked cuttingly, giving his companion a wayward glance as they walked along.

A wry smile took over the old man’s features. He didn’t suppose Alucard could really trust him after such a betrayal, especially with his own past that worked against him. One day perhaps he would get back into the man’s good graces, but for now he would allow him his distrust with understanding. “So. What are we out shopping for?” Dropping the other line of questioning quick, he hoped the two could attempt a pleasant night since Integra had insisted he basically babysit the vampire.

“I’m not sure. I wish to convert the basement a bit. Make it more…” Drifting off, a frown came over smooth features. He wanted a home. It felt so odd to him. Or did he want to give it to Mina?

Either way, it was a bizarre situation for the creature that he was. A warrior, killer, murderer, hunter…

He was all of those things and when did men like that want to play house? It was a strange conflict to be in with himself because he didn’t understand what was happening with him even if he desired it deep down.

Walter had been paying close attention to the other man and could practically see the battle alive inside of him playing out in his tense frame. Though, it was a tale as old as time. All men desired a companion. Someone gentle but who could take them in hand should it be required. A person to share their deepest fears with who would hold them close and ensure that they were able to march on when the time came. It was a special person who could meet them toe to toe at their worst and be strong for them when they were at their weakest. 

Mina had been through a lot, but he had been watching her, and each time she had to witness Alucard receive a scolding the woman all but unleashed a torrent of fury within the room. It wasn’t a flashback or fear from what she had gone through, it was the anger at watching Alucard be attacked. He had watched her over time in her battles leave to go find her companion, never leaving the field until he was accounted for. She was a strong woman, despite her weaknesses, and Walter knew Alucard saw her that way too.

Even if it confused him to want to ‘settle down’. Trying not to chuckle, Walter reached over carefully and patted the man’s shoulder. “Homey?” He finished for the other man, a smirk growing on his face at the grimace on Alucard’s unmarred features. “I think that’s natural. To be honest… I envy you.” 

“You do?”

Was it so hard to believe? Perhaps. Afterall, Walter never really flaunted his emotions on his sleeve. Ever the picture of cool, calm, and collected, he wasn’t surprised that the vampire was surprised at his admission. “I do. She is dedicated to you, yet can stand on her own. She is a good friend to Ms. Victoria,” Who was important to Alucard even if he didn’t show it. “And, she’s trustworthy.”

“She doesn’t get along with Integra…”

“Well I didn’t say she was perfect.” Walter joked, finally gaining a laugh from Alucard for the comment. “In all seriousness Alucard, I think it is natural to want stability and having a home gives that to a person. It’s a very final statement.”

Alucard’s brow dipped in concentration as he contemplated everything Walter had told him, and as he thought hard he found that it made sense. Though it was still hard for him to accept something that was so very out of character for him. Or maybe it was uncharacteristic for the Vampire of Hellsing. Vlad, had wanted those things. To have his castle and his bride. To travel the countrysides with his lover and indulge in the beauty of the night all over the world. And always, they would return home together, and then do it all over again. They had eternity to live, laugh, fight…

Love.

Did he even have time for it now? Did he have the freedom?

Good Lord. Was he… scared?

“Don’t worry Alucard. Change is hard for everyone, especially when we’re finally getting something we’ve always wanted.” 

Alucard turned toward the man who had hit the nail on the head and watched him give a nod before striding off down the street toward the store they have been walking toward. Thankful for his old friend’s ability to understand what he wasn’t saying, for now Alucard pushed away his doubts and decided to take Walter’s words and replace his for them. It was a much easier concept to wrap his head around.


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the End! I had intended to make this GIANT chapter around four or five more but I keep forgetting to post so I thought I'd just put it up here. 
> 
> I left it open... not knowing if I'd come back or not. But it's for all intents and purposes finished. If anything when I get in another Hellsing mood I can come back and use the characters. Still... Don't anticipate it... Been in a FFXV mood. I hope you all enjoy!

The night had passed fairly well for the vampire who was attempting to play ‘house’ with his mate. It felt like a very foreign concept to him, and many times the female working with him in the interior decorating store continued to ask him questions he just did not know.

Short, pierced and blond as blond could be, she was around the same age he anticipated Seras to be when he changed her. Fresh out of school with numerous ideas and excited to lavish them all on him. Her glittering jewelry adorning her nose, brow and the many in her ears garnered his attention as he had always found piercings in this day and age to be rather interesting, which was why he chose her over the other two inhabitants he had yet to pay attention to. He wasn’t entirely sure why piercings appealed to him, perhaps it was the pain associated, or the way that it wasn’t quite acceptable for all standards of work in the human world. A little bit like him. Very unorthodox, but could still get the job done.

Either way, this girl with her big brown eyes and short pixie cut platinum hair pleased the vampire for her willingness to try and show him everything without falling to pieces when he didn’t like something, and getting his tastes rather quickly. While she was a bit bubbly, she didn’t irritate him, unlike the two he could hear complaining that the younger associate had received such attention over them, the two who had the most experience.

Well wouldn’t they just be irate when they saw how much money he was going to spend and the size of this girl’s commission. If he couldn’t be on the real battlefield he would settle for catty games in the workplace instead, and even better that it wasn’t his so Integra couldn’t get angry with him for his games.

“All right. So definitely a more classical gothic feel. Heavy fabrics, deep reds. Wood or iron?” The young woman named Wendy had reappeared from behind her desk with a large binder full of what appeared to be fabric samples and various images. Alucard watched the light in her eyes intensify and he could smell her blood spike with excitement. 

Glancing over to Walter who was taking notes for him, he nodded and settled down onto a high wooden chair with white padding, at the girl’s work table. “Yes. I need things for a bedroom, living space that I would like doubled as a small library as well, a bit for the bathroom and some minor pieces for the kitchen. As far as Iron or wood goes, I would have to view a few of your pieces to decide which I prefer.”

“Very good. Entry way?”

“Unnecessary.” Alucard knew that Integra was going to be cranky as it was with his changing of a few of the rooms on the lower level, however they could be hidden behind doors. Her hallway was another issue. He couldn’t go that far.

Wendy glanced up from her page turning and set a curious stare upon her client. Decked out in all black from head to toe, he cut quite the image with porcelain skin and his large blue eyes. His hair was jet black and wild, as though it had permanently been mussed. It was amazingly attractive, and drew one’s gaze to the incredible smooth features of his face right down to the sensuous smile carved on full lips. Tall and lanky, there was a strength in him that his black button up and black slacks didn’t hide as they showed the muscle gracing his body when he would move about. He was a man who knew his power over people with how he presented himself and he showed it in how he spoke. Deep and lilting his voice was hypnotizing and drew every piece of this creature into a cohesive whole that at first had Wendy almost struggling for breath.

Over time it seemed as though he eased up a bit on the powerful aura surrounding him and she was able to function again, though it was difficult considering just how handsome he was and the downright wicked gaze he had trained on her. The woman he was renovating his home for was a lucky woman indeed. Shaking her head as she found herself lost in his gaze all over again, Wendy quietly asked, “No entryway?” It was rather bizarre for her considering that was a large focal point for many people as it was the start of their home that people saw.

“No no. It’s already done.” He supplied easily, vastly amused at the human girl’s loss of control in his presence. Sometimes he forgot to dial it down a bit for the normal population but after a pointed throat clear from Walter when the girl began to zone out he reigned it back in.

Pulling on Mina’s energy, he kept his eyes their once natural color so that he wouldn’t frighten the girl working for him. After a short amount of time they had found the pieces he was interested in and once they were found in the warehouse and loaded into the delivery truck, Alucard returned inside and handed over his credit card making sure to add on a nice tip for the young woman who had so graciously aided him. “Thank you Wendy. You have yourself a nice night.”

“Thank you.” Wendy was almost giddy at the tip she had received and the fact the man had wanted his items tonight and didn’t mind the astronomical delivery fee for bypassing other clients. Once the card cleared, she bid him a good night and made sure to send the delivery truck on it’s way.

Back out on the street, Alucard glanced over at Walter and asked, “What?” At the amused look on the butler’s face.

“Oh. Do not act so innocent. You know you do it.” Walter mused, shaking his head at the vampire. He knew his pull over people, but he rarely was able to exercise his abilities without Integra getting fussy with him.

Smirking, Alucard turned away to face the street and calmly said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Before the two men reached the car and headed back toward the manor.

****

Mina and Seras had been lost to their movie night by the time Alucard and the movers arrived at the house. Thankfully Integra was out on a date, so he didn’t have to worry about her losing her mind over the noise in the house, which also meant he wouldn’t have to worry about explaining everything to her right this instant either. 

As the men from the company moved all of his items in and placed them where he instructed, he found himself growing rather worried. Not worried at what he had done, but worried about what Mina would think. This was, after all, quite a new concept for him, and he wanted to please her, but found that he was unsure if this would or would not. 

Did she even want these types of things? For him, it made sense. Back in his day it was only natural that a man give his wife a home and all of the things she could need be it clothing, jewels, servants, or any other items she may require. Before Mina had been taken from him he had intended to find her everything she desired and create their own little abode as her gift from him for turning and of course becoming his lover. And then she was gone and he was turned into a servant for Hellsing.

Truth be told, he wasn’t sure if she would be happy with any of this after all she had been through and it reminded him that the woman he once knew wasn’t that same woman entirely anymore. What if he had made a miscalculation?

“Alucard?” A voice called out from behind him, drawing him back into the moment. Turning, the tall vampire found Walter standing in his bedroom door waiting patiently for him. “They are done and have left… are you all right?” He asked.

Not wanting to talk about his inane worries, the creature nodded and began to walk past the older man heading toward the entrance to the upper floors. Before he got their Walter called out to him again. “It’s normal to be nervous. But I believe she’ll be very impressed.” 

The words had caused him to pause on the staircase, a grimace coming over him that he was so easily read by another person. Pushing down his apprehension, something he did not enjoy feeling, the elder vampire nodded to Walter for his thoughtful observation and stepped from the basement to go find his mate.

**

When Alucard finally came to track down his mate he found both her and Seras bundled up on the floor of the recreation room with a mountain of blankets along with various snacks strewn about for Mina. Without making a sound, he approached the two and took a long moment to watch them in a way he never got to see them.

They were just being… girls. They weren’t soldiers, or Hellsing agents, or a vampire and an angel, they were just being 21st century women enjoying a night at home.

He wasn’t entirely sure why, but the sight pleased him greatly. His little police girl dressed in her grey sweatpants and oversized black pub shirt laying on her belly on the floor with a pillow tucked between her arms for her chin to rest on, there was no way anyone would think she was an undead vampire who wielded a mini canon.

Glancing over to his Mina, he found her laying on her back with a pillow nestled comfortably beneath her head, legs propped on the sofa with her feet bare and little toes twitching randomly in her focus, while her hands played lightly in the blanket draped across her abdomen. Long black locks fanned out haphazardly around her head while she lay unmoving watching the screen. He could see her lips moving in time with the song being sung from her favorite Disney movie and couldn’t help but smile to see her enjoying something so innocent. 

He could have left them there for an eternity watching, but eventually Mina felt him in their presence and before he knew it, he was staring down into deep blue eyes. “Alucard…” She breathed in relief, drawing Seras’ attention.

Mina was up and in her mate’s arms before she even realized she had moved. Sometimes despite her best efforts, the pull was greater than what she could resist. It was normal she supposed, but it was still unnerving for her to feel out of control of her body, though at least it was more pleasant than times past. “You went shopping?” Mina asked curiously, her head tipping up for a small kiss that was granted while strong arms wound around her back to hold her close.

“I did.” Alucard nearly growled, shooting Seras a slightly annoyed look before dropping it and smiling at the police girl. “Care to come see what?” He asked, while summoning the large mess on the ground to return to a more tidy state.

Mina watched the blankets fold and the garbage disappear from sight all together until everything was just how they found it when they walked in. I really need to work on my powers. She thought to herself as she watched with fascination at how the various pieces obeyed Alucard unyieldingly. Really need to work on them.

When she turned her features back up to regard her lover, Mina found said individual was looking down upon her in amusement. 

“What did you get Master?” Seras’ question broke through the moment and piqued the dark headed woman’s curiosity as well. Yes. What had he bought?

Pulling his arms from about his mate’s body, one long slender hand trailed down a smooth arm until it took hold of the smaller hand it was searching for. Once he had a firm hold, he turned toward the doorway and felt Mina fall in behind him through his hold on her hand. Seras also kept close and once they descended into the basement the elder vampire felt both women become ever so slightly concerned. 

Stopping at the first room on their trek down the basement hallway, it was one that they knew was often used as an extra cellar in the older days when kitchen equipment was far more cumbersome. Today it was just the skeleton of what it once was. A few sparse shelves with the odds and ends that didn’t get used often enough to keep in the main kitchen. Until now.

Mina and Seras waited while Alucard stopped in front of the heavy wooden door. He seemed to pause for effect which was working as the two girls began to shift nervously and glance back and forth between one another. Mina’s brow dipped in furious concentration as she attempted to remember if she had done something to get in trouble or not? She had gone snooping at some point in the week but was positive she had fixed anything that had been out of place.

Seras on the other hand knew she had been naughty in there when she had gone to find something for Walter one weekend and ended up having a bit of fun when Pip had had enough of her being mad at him. Racking her thoughts, she nudged at Pip to ensure they had picked up after themselves. Yes we did. Don’t worry. The voice of her lover told her, though it didn’t calm her down any.

Alucard heard both women’s thoughts bouncing through the small space as they fairly screamed GUILTY! Little Seras continued to amaze him with how free and wild she was with Pip. His little police girl was certainly coming into her own. He was quite proud.

Mina on the other hand worried about many things that weren’t really important enough to worry about in his opinion. Though he could understand her trepidation considering her tumultuous relationship with Integra where they got along one minute and were ready to tear one another’s throats out the next. In truth, that was undoubtedly his fault as Integra was struggling with her loss of control over him and it was Mina’s ‘fault’ in the Hellsing leader’s eyes. Whereas Mina saw Integra as an overbearing dictator that kept her mate from her. She both understood the woman and hated her which of course made their relationship that much trickier. Still…

No need for such thoughts tonight.

Finally, Alucard let the door swing open with the slightest push of his hand to the knob and stepped out of the women’s way. 

Seras stepped in first and her eyes fairly lit up at such a pleasant surprise. “Wow! Master it’s amazing!” The young vampire squealed with delight. Once an old dusty store room, now it was a beautiful kitchen.

The walls and the flooring were the same stone work of the basement level and the far wall still had shelves hanging on the walls, where midway there was now a heavy wooden free standing surface that was a counter. At the end of it and the shelves, stood a vintage looking refridgerator in crimson red.

The right wall held a large cast iron stove that had seen some use many years ago and beside it, closest to the door, was a large iron rack that held many pieces of wood cut to size for the stove. The lighting was no longer the single dusty bulb but a beautiful wrought iron chandelier that started as one large piece and eventually branched out into eight single units that each held the bulbs that resembled wax candles. A large round black, red and white swirled rug sat beneath the heavy black round table that stood on four solid curved legs. 

The final touches were the matching chairs that were covered in a velvet looking cloth the same color as the red in the rug. Brilliant blood red. It was beautiful. And Mina was stunned to see such a display which kept her rooted to the spot while she took everything in. Seras on the other hand was inspecting everything and eventually came to the refridgerator and found two little crates that had her name along with Alucard’s on it and inside were blood packs.

“Yes! I’ll no longer be served I can just come in and get my food!” Ripping open the top she dug into her little snack and slunk down into one of the ornate dining room chairs closest to the refridgerator. 

Smirking, Mina finally found her feet capable of movement and headed in the direction of the stove. Brushing her fingertips over it, she smiled in fond remembrance and took a moment to let her mind wander. 

How many days had she spent in the kitchen of her Lord’s home while her mother worked the day away. Oh the things she had learned. She baked her first pie. Made her first loaf of bread, and had gotten more than her fair share of burns from the heavy piece of kitchen equipment. This one felt just like the one she had learned on, though this one was far larger in size. Still, the smell was the same, and the heavy weight could be felt through her fingertips alone. 

Turning, she pulled the chair closest to the stove away from the table and set down upon its soft cushion. Glancing over at Victoria, Mina smiled and nodded. “Well this will be my spot.” She told her friend who was enjoying her blood pack and a little bit of normalcy. 

Seras shot her friend a look and smiled. “Sounds good. And I can help you cook!”

“Sure.” Mina nodded, knowing that she was going to have to teach Seras how to use the stove, but not minding in the least. Glancing over at her lover who was propped in the doorway watching the two of them with a small smile on his face, she stood and walked to him when he motioned.

“This isn’t all.” Alucard stated when Mina had reached him, and with a quick quirk of his finger, Seras was hot on their heels and out the door to the next room.

The second room they came to was the bathroom Mina and Seras shared. Mina jumped at the giddy excitement bubbling up out of Seras as the room was opened and a shout was loosed. Turning to look at her friend she giggled softly and scooted out of the way so that Seras could look.

The rooms were taking on a similar theme as Mina thought about the new additions she had in Alucard’s room in the form of her black chair. The style was very baroque centric, or at least she thought that was the style. It was one that the designer named when she was picking out her own furniture when Integra let her pick out a bedroom set of her liking. In truth, it didn’t surprise her that Alucard gravitated toward this, as it was how his London home was decorated when she met him.

Looking to her lover when Seras tore past him to get inside, Mina stepped forward at his request and walked through the doorway with a gentle hand on her back as encouragement. What she saw took her breath away.

The overhead lighting was done away with and replaced with tall floor lamps made of black metal with a rounded design on top with four bulbs. There were four of these lamps in each corner of the room. The large claw foot tub was still in it’s corner on the far left of the room from the door now with a large black carpet surrounding it instead of cold stone. There was a large woven red square basket beside it, holding plush grey towels and what looked to be bath oils.

The wall shower that had only a built in drain on the floor and a bricks laid to keep the water from running everywhere was hidden from view by a large white curtain decorated with a shadow forest theme that reminded Mina of old England. Alucard had also purchased a large vanity with two red backless round cushion seats and a large ornate mirror to hang above the vanity, which sat on the right where the tub was, and a large black chaise on the left where the shower was. In the center of the room was a massive grey rug, round, and made of some kind of fabric that looked like a live beast flattened to cover the cold stone floor. Mina kind of wanted to go lay on it and fall asleep, which meant it would feel perfect on her feet after a long shower. 

“You have taste master!” Seras praised Alucard, glancing around at the various knick knacks on top of the vanity that were wrapped and settled in a basket, each with a name. “Is this a gift?” She asked in surprise.

Alucard nodded and shook his head in amusement at the police girl’s excitement at something so simple, “It is. For you both.” His thick voice drawled, red orbs going from one woman to the next to gauge their reactions. Seras was much like a wild puppy in her delight where as Mina was much more subdued, though through their link he could feel that she was stunned and very pleased at his efforts. And this wasn’t even the best room.

With that thought in mind, he turned and strode from the bathroom without even alerting the women to his departure, instead giving a mental tug that had the two pouring out of the chamber they occupied and back into the hall behind him. He was rather excited, if that was the correct emotion, to show Mina the next room. Yes, all of this was for Seras as well, but he had done most of it for Mina. It was a traditional move that a man would do for his wife and while he couldn’t offer her an ordinary human relationship by any means, and he couldn’t really give her an average inhuman relationship either, he wanted to get as close as he could.

A ripple of apprehension shot up through Alucard’s form as he stopped outside of Mina’s old room. The agitation began to grow in its intensity as he felt an attack of nerves come over him, which was utterly ridiculous! He was a King Vampire! A true Nosferatu! And he was afraid of not pleasing his mate!

Growling lowly to himself, in the next instant he felt a calming wave overcome him and the tenderest of caresses against his mind. Mina.

Turning to look over his shoulder, bright blue eyes came into view and on those lovely features watching him, all he saw was calm patience and adoration. I am pleased because you think of me. He heard in his mind, the smile on her face widening to promise her words were true.

Without wasting another minute, the door was pushed open and Alucard withdrew from the entry to let the girls step inside.

Seras allowed Mina the first entry because she knew this room was really for the dark haired angel. It was her master’s gift and she thought it was terribly sweet even though she would never tell the man out loud how she felt, a sideways glance from cutting red orbs told her she had been heard. Smiling sheepishly up at her Master, Seras followed Mina inside and gasped. “Wow.”

Wow wasn’t the word in Mina’s mind. Strolling to the middle of her old room, she almost didn’t recognize the space as it had been covered from floor to ceiling with the most amazing furniture and tapestries.

The far wall was no longer stone, but instead had tall dark grey bookshelves lining the length of the wall that touched the ceiling. They were carved elaborately along the sides and top where as the base for the two against the wall had a cupboard on the bottom. The three in the center were open on the bottom and Mina spotted two round chairs much like the bathroom vanity chairs, though these had a back support and they were jet black.

The shelves were empty and when Alucard noticed her confusion, he spoke up quietly. “I didn’t buy everything. I only decorated the rooms for you and put a few gifts. The rest is for you both to fill. These are your rooms. Anything you want, I will get. And now you have your own space to put it.”

Mina jumped at the exalted thank you Seras shouted out before she pulled out a chair and grabbed a pad of paper sitting on the desk from the company that had sold the items, to write down her own shopping list. Mina’s gratitude was displayed far more quietly but no less enthusiastic.

It was gorgeous. All of it. The furniture. Large metal structures covered in plush black cushions and a heavy coffee table the same metal as the divan and two chairs in the room just in the center atop yet another heavy rug. This one being a thick heavy red piece that nearly covered the entire floor of the room. On another wall, the only thing that resembled this century, was a 90 inch television with various systems mounted on the wall beside it that Mina knew Seras would be happy with.

Overwhelmed and moved at what Alucard had just said and happy beyond belief for what she was seeing, Mina turned toward the man who looked so unsure though he tried to hide it and felt a few tears slip down her features. “It’s all amazing. Thank you.” 

“Yeah Master thanks!” Seras seconded, giggling in glee as she continued to scribble out her shopping list.

Alucard acknowledged Seras’ appreciation quietly, though his gaze hadn’t left Mina’s. He had been concerned she would feel any number of things save for happiness, but as he held her gaze and watched little rivers of tears trail down her cheeks, he felt all of that worry wilt away. “I am happy you are content with my gift.” His voice was soft and almost unnatural for him as there was a note of shyness he never expressed to others. Seras didn’t hear it, but Mina did.

With slow steps, her bare feet indulging in the thick almost buoyant texture of the rug, Mina eventually came to rest in front of her vampire and pulling on his energies, pulled them both into the void and withdrawing it once they were in their room. A beautiful smile, one that was honestly happy and now believed in the direction her future was beginning to follow, shined up at the creature watching her. “I am humbled.”

“You are my mate.” He declared simply, his voice gruff with Mina’s emotion as it pounded between the two of them and overwhelmed him slightly. “The male looks after his female’s needs and desires.” She was more than his mate. She was his Queen. His life. Mina was what he had been searching for since his beloved wife had died. He saw a lot of her in his Mina, and he saw more strength than his bride had had. With Mina, even when she was human, he knew she would be able to walk by his side no matter what kind of monster he was or needed to be.

In truth, she terrified him for her steadfast devotion, but he guarded it fiercely now that he had it back, and he wouldn’t give it up for anyone. “I have not been a good mate.” He told her honestly, watching as sorrow clouded her vision.

Mina shook her head even though Alucard brought his hand up to hold her cheek and tilt her gaze back up to his. With a pull of her energy, his glove disappeared and cool flesh melded into her warm skin. “You have tried…”

“I am not free and I could be.”

“I do not blame you for not making the decision.” Mina whispered, her tears catching on his fingers, though he misinterpreted them for an appeasement and not truth.

Pulling away with a snarl, Alucard felt his shadows threaten to burst loose in his chambers and in the blink of an eye, Mina and himself reappeared in the subbasement so he had the freedom to let loose should he need. Between Mina’s emotions and his own now running amuck, the in charge vampire what having a hard time controlling himself and he refused to damage Mina’s room. “Don’t you? How could you not? It’s ridiculous! A nosferatu. A monster.” He hissed, whirling on Mina who stood unmoving even though he felt her heart jump at the wildness in his eyes. “Unable to take his freedom though he could have it.” 

“What freedom does this world really offer? It is no longer the world we knew when we were together. There is more than one answer.” Mina tried to tell him, getting a growl for her efforts that she would dare tell the vampire with her that he wasn’t as mighty as he wanted and had to consider consequences. But he knew he did and that’s why he was angry.

Unable to hold back his shadows, the darkness burst forth and the dark red eyes began to open up along the walls and ceiling, his hound roaring down from above as it looked for its target. “More than one? No. There is only one that is acceptable. The one where I am able to be with my mate the way she needs! The one where she does not need to doubt me because our bond is not strong like it should be!” The wicked words were shouted in an unholy voice, the vibration echoing off the walls and rebounding off of the person in the middle of the room with him.

Mina felt her angel begin to rear up inside, but she pushed her aside. No. The angel had no business in this fight and she wouldn’t allow her to interrupt. Alucard felt the shift and nearly launched himself at her, but stopped before he could set himself in motion. “She’s not coming out. This is between us. She has no place.”

“Oh no? She certainly seems to think she does.” He taunted, wanting a fight and trying to pick one. Mina however wasn’t having it.

Pulling her wings from their hiding place within, she spread them wide in a show of dominance. He wanted a strong mate, and she needed to be one. Right now she was going to show him, her angel and herself that she could handle the monster Alucard proclaimed to be. “She does not!” Mina shouted, watching the hound from above slink through the ceiling even further, his front paws reaching for the top of her head and barely missing to scrape the scalp with his claws. 

Pushing her own aura out and forcing the creature up against the ceiling and away from her, she eventually clamped onto it and ripped it from above to slam into the ground at her feet. Eyes bright and their natural hue, Mina stalked forward toward the vampire growling at her. “Stop this now. You will not fight me.” Her tone gentled as she spoke, but her steps promised that she was no where near frightened.

Inside his mind, Alucard couldn’t believe he had lost control so rapidly, but was awed to see Mina taking charge so easily. Yes, he needed this from her and even if he didn’t show it outwardly, inwardly he was proud of her for standing up to him. As she came closer he felt himself pushed backward by her advance, his rage aware that if she were to touch him, he would falter and finally have to face the questions that had been tearing through his mind. “Mina…” He growled in warning, but she knew better.

The smile on her face told him that she knew what he was doing and even as a terrible light flooded his gaze, Mina continued forward. Once her vampire was backed into the wall and cornered, she reached out to him and took his face in her hands and pulled him down to her. “I love you.” Was all she said before closing her eyes and pushing her lips to his.

**

The world dropped out from around Mina and before she registered what had happened she was no longer on her feet, but nestled beneath a strong body, on top of her bedding. Pulling away to gaze up into deep red eyes, she saw desperation and something that resembled fear. With a gentle touch, she stroked slowly over Alucard’s smooth features and worked at quieting her mind so that she could read into what had happened to upset her lover.

Integra…. Mate…. Hellsing….

Images flew past her vision of Integra’s role in her mate’s life. The importance she held and the respect she had garnered from him. Yet there was the conflict he felt at having her back with him but his inability to break away from the life he had led for the past one hundred years. He felt obligated to give Mina what she should have had when they first were together, but torn because now he had Seras to look after and his loyalty to Integra. It was tearing him up, and he was angry that he wasn’t the same vampire he had once been.

Especially considering the mighty war of London that had driven him to lose himself and defeat all of the souls locked within him. So many. So many lost and wounded creatures he housed to fuel his wars and his hatred for the weak. And one by one he had cut them down to come back and find that suddenly age had caught up with him. 

Integra’s age. A master he had truly come to love, and he had had to come back and watch her wither away beneath time’s cruel touch that had long ago stopped haunting him, now he watched it ravage those around him. And never before had it been of any concern, until Integra.

“You weren’t ready…” Mina whispered, her eyes wide and unseeing as the memories continued to bombard her through the eyes of a Warlord.

Alucard wanted to rebel against what was happening to him but Mina wouldn’t allow him to withdraw. His anger had gotten the best of him and she had seized the perfect opportunity to overtake him. Irony at its finest, really.

When Mina finally withdrew from her mate’s memories, she felt a dribble of moisture land on her cheek and when her focus came back after a few blinks, Mina found that the alabaster face above hers was streaked with red. “Alucard…” Her voice was low and tender, her hands drawing him closer to her, but he came to rather quickly and withdrew completely off of the bed.

“Do not try placate me Mina.” The man grunted, his back turned from her though she could see the glow of his red eyes from the far wall he was facing. “I am a vampire. A King of the night. A monster. A Nosferatu! I do not feel these weaknesses! I do not regret or whimper with my tail between my legs! THIS is not ME!” A roar burst forth, rattling the bedframe Mina still sat on, startling her slightly.

Climbing up from her position, she made to go to the agitated vampire, but he sensed her movements and in seconds his shadows rooted her to her place. Her eyes shot downward and found the long coiled black mass slithering up her legs, gloved hands latching on to her inner thighs and hips. Wriggling her lower body or at least attempting to, a frown stretched over her lips as her brows dipped down in frustration. “Alucard.”

“No. No!” He shouted, beginning to pace back and forth across the room in attempt to force what Mina had brought up, back down. Hair wild and waving in the nonexistant wind of the room, the monster pacing like a caged animal was a terrifying sight. Shrouded in all black and growing larger by the minute as his shadows fanned out to take up the room, he could feel Mina’s fear spike as he nearly swallowed her whole.

The darkness continued to push in on her both physically and mentally, sending her scrambling quickly to get hold of her mind as Alucard searched for a sparring partner now that he was riled up. The flutter of the angel got his attention and without warning he was on her. “No.” Mina said sternly, catching his face in both of her hands as he towered above her, looking ready to devour her.

With a good hard shove of her own energies, Alucard’s shadows were forced back and she watched calmly while the bloodlust dialed down in his gaze and soon she could see the man she knew watching her through wide red eyes.

Shocked by the push and pull of his emotions, Alucard snapped back to himself as the haze of rage cleared out of his vision and he finally saw Mina. “Mina… I…” He muttered in surprise as the past few minutes rushed back at him.

“Sshhh.” Mina soothed, petting his face gently in an attempt to console him for what had just transpired. She knew he could feel her fear, but she wasn’t about to let it linger. It was natural that sometimes they would scare each other considering what they both were, but she wasn’t upset. “It was bound to happen.”

Was it? Alucard couldn’t help but wonder if that was the truth and even more so, if it was an acceptable excuse. All of it had happened so quickly that before he knew it he was furious and couldn’t get himself under control. He had lashed out at his mate, and frightened her and what was worse he had finally let things out that he hadn’t wanted to and now wasn’t sure could be put away again.

As though he had taken on an entire army, the creature panted heavily as Mina continued to trace and caress his face and neck. Her fingertips were performing a soothing dance upon his nerves that were screaming for relief. After a few moments, he carefully leaned in and gently rested his head down onto Mina’s shoulder, the voices quieting in his mind at long last. “Forgive me.” Alucard murmured, completely shocked at what had just transpired.

While the world around them settled and their minds became separated once more to calmly rest back into place, Mina found herself reeling slightly at the sensation of the momentary whirlwind battle she had just won. An immense surge of pride filled her, that despite her fear and despite her worries, she hadn’t let the angel out. No, she had handled this herself and brought her mate back from the brink of wherever he had been on her own. It felt amazing to feel more in control. 

“It’s because we’ve had more time together.” Alucard told her, having caught the sensation of pride and being the curious creature he was, he looked into Mina’s thoughts and found the source. He too was proud of her as when she focused on himself or Seras, she was a fierce foe to beat. The woman protected them both with everything she had and she had once again proved that she would continue to do so even against himself. Now, she had to turn that formidable will toward herself, but that would come in time.

“Really? It felt so easy.” Mina murmured, stroking her fingers through the inky black hair tickling at her face. Alucard’s hair was so soft, most days she would be content to simply lay and hold him while stroking the heavy dark mass. It especially thrilled her when he could lengthen it with a thought, but she prefered it short in the back and blown forward so that it framed his alluring face.

Nuzzling further into Mina’s neck, a deep breath brought her scent into his nose and pushed his upset further into the shadows. Clutching at the female holding him, he nodded to her question and sighed. “Yes. When we are together everything is easy. After a few more weeks, we won’t have any of these outbursts. Not like this.” And he was ready for those weeks too. Being out of control in such a way was unacceptable for him, especially when it meant possibly lashing out at Mina. She was most important to him, and he didn’t want to ever hurt her.

“You won’t. It’s natural to lash out at those close to us. It means we feel safe.” Mina murmured, getting a growl of annoyance from the creature she held. “Sorry. Too much late night television and infomercials with people and their problems.” 

“Far too much.” Alucard muttered, drawing back now that he felt stable once again. He wasn’t a fan of having feelings unless it had to do with killing or having sex, however with Mina and the aftermath of Millenium, he was finding out he had more than he wanted to have. 

Pulling back to straighten out his clothing with firm motions, Alucard ran his fingers through his hair and glanced down at Mina. “Forgive me?” He asked again, almost desperate to have the answer. Yeah, this feelings thing was getting difficult for him. Mina was supposed to be the one being upset and he was supposed to reassure her, not the other way around. Her emotions he could handle, but not his own.

Smiling, Mina pressed her palm to a pale cheek and said, “Only if you let me go.” Watching his eyes trail to her lower half only to notice that he was still holding her in place with his shadows. They disappeared in an instant and when Mina was free she nodded. “Forgiven.”

Stepping toward her lover, she asked, “Stay with me?” 

Alucard gave his Mina a tender smile and nodded. “I’ve never had a better offer. How can I say no?” Gathering her into his arms, the two were no longer standing, but laying amongst the darkness behind the curtains on Mina’s bed.

“We could have walked…”

“Well that’s just no fun.” Alucard teased her, resting down into what had become his spot on her bed. When Mina curled against him, he used his shadows to pull the large fluffy blanket at the foot of her bed to cover her up. “Thank you.” He heard her murmur sleepily and within seconds she was sound asleep.

He didn’t take much longer to follow, relieved that everything had ended so well though still a bit disturbed that anything had happened at all. Alucard could now safely say that having a mate was going to be very interesting and he highly doubted, a dull experience.

***

“Report.” Integra ground out at the vampire across from her who had just awoken for the evening.

Raising a brow in surprise, Seras carefully approached the Hellsing matriarch. “I have just awoken Sir.”

Gritting her teeth, Integra leveled her intense blue gaze at Seras and snapped the pen in her hand. “I am aware of that. I want a report on what my good for nothing servant has been up to.”

Integra had left the manor to spend time with her fiance for a few days and get caught up on some work. She couldn’t bare the thought of being around Alucard after he had demanded his week off along with ordering her to stay out of his relationship. Who the hell did he think he was! Telling her what to do!

And what was worse, she had listened! Now she was back home and just knew he had done something else. She couldn’t trust him anymore and she hated it. 

Watch out Ma Chere. This is a dangerous path we’re on. Pip told her carefully, though Seras knew full well that Integra was gearing up for war. War against her Master and she didn’t want to see the manor torn up even more than it had been for the past year. 

With a careful breath, Seras decided it was best to start with the truth and take the brunt of Integra’s wrath. “Well, he renovated a few rooms in the basement for Mina and I.”

Mon Dieu she’s going to explode. Pip grimaced in her mind, drawing Seras’ attention completely to the too still woman across from them. “Other than that, he had been rather quiet Sir.”

Renovated? “Walter!” Integra shouted, the butler peaking his head into the office moments later and striding in when he was motioned for. “Alucard… renovated? And you didn’t check on this?!” Her voice was a deadly hiss but the butler was made of far tougher stuff and didn’t even flinch at Integra’s ire.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Yes ma’am which part.” The director of Hellsing ground out. She was about to pop a vein at this rate.

“Yes ma’am he renovated.” Walter’s smooth voice confirmed, not a hitch or quiver of concern coming through in his tone, not once.

A slight tick began beneath Integra’s right eye as she stared Walter down, incredulous that he was practically challenging her. Had her whole house gone mad! Standing up, she finally broke and slammed her fists down on the heavy wood desk top. “Has everyone gone mad! My servant is ordering me around! My butler is not watching after the house and allowing said servant to RENOVATE MY HOME! It was already bad enough he made another vampire without asking, but now he has taken a mate and is PLAYING HOUSE!”

Woah. That woman needs to get laid in the worst way. Speaking of laid…. Tonight after your shift Ma Chere…. You and I can enjoy some of those new toys you brought home.” Seras could practically hear Pip’s brows waggle in her mind as his own switched tracks abruptly. “Are you always so horny?” Seras asked, getting a vivid image of her lover buried inside of her, her legs wrapped around his waist while all of that beautiful long chestnut hair cascaded down to caress her skin as he moved hard and slow within her.

Integra watched as Seras became absorbed in her own world and she almost lost her mind. Yet another inconvenience! A vampire with a familiar that could take form at his own will thanks to Mina! So now she had two vampires rampantly humping underneath her roof!

“Ms. Victoria will you stay focused!” The shout startled the girl back into awareness and out of the daydream she wanted more than anything to indulge in with her significant other. 

Coming back to the present, Seras flicked Walter a look but the elder man wasn’t concerned. Shaking his head slightly to calm the girl, unfortunately Integra caught the exchange and a whole new round of shouting began.

**

Mina reared up with a sharp pain shooting through her mind that felt like her skull was ripping in two. Groaning, she pressed a palm to her forehead in hopes that the pressure would ease the ache now throbbing in protest behind her eyes. What had happened?

A flash of blond and red got her attention and without another thought she materialized beside Seras. “What’s wrong… what happened?” Dressed in only her sweat pants and top from the night before she didn’t pay attention to where she was, just the fact that Seras was distraught.

Taking hold of her friend, she scanned her body quickly with worried blue eyes and felt her wings begin to gain shape in the current world. Everything seemed ok, but Seras was still severely on edge. “Seras?” Mina asked, beginning to curl the pearlescent wings around the other vampire to protect her from the threat Mina hadn’t had the chance to establish yet.

Seras on the other hand knew the threat and watched in stunned horror as Integra rounded her desk and stalked toward Mina. Jumping into action Seras wrapped an arm around Mina and threw her body behind her own so that she wouldn’t attack the Hellsing director in an attempt to protect her. “Sir Integra…. You musn’t…”

“Mustn’t what!” Integra snarled in Seras’ face, glancing past the shorter girl to glower at Mina’s shocked expression that was quickly turning angry.

The only person in the room who had any sense left finally decided it was best to end the whole escapade before someone really did get hurt. Clearing his throat and getting the three women’s attention, the butler waited until they all stood down and once Mina withdrew her wings he proceeded. “Integra.” He began, shocking all three women at the very stern tone being used with only the Hellsing heir’s first name and no title.

Continuing once he knew he had the floor, Walter motioned toward Seras and Mina. “Yes, I let Alucard renovate. He and the girls are the only ones to use the bottom floors so I did not see the issue seeing as how you never venture there.”

Holding up his hand when Integra thought to once again assert her ownership of the house, Walter continued. “Furthermore, yes he is your servant but we all know Integra that lately there have been a lot of issues and you are frustrated but I will not stand by while you shout at Miss Victoria and upset Miss Harker.”

Blue eyes behind round lenses nearly popped from the pulled together director’s head at the scolding, but her butler pinned her with a glare that refused to be argued with. “No. It is enough. Alucard has taken a mate, but he has stayed. He could have asked Miss Harker to remove his bonds, but he has not. He is still your servant and is still loyal to you, but he has Miss Harker and if you know what is best for you, you will stop sabotaging them and allow them to just be.”

No one said a word as the Butler said what most of the manor had been thinking but in no way wanted to say to the leader that controlled them. Well, Mina would have but she didn’t want to cause more issues between herself and Integra and therefore adding stress to Alucard because she always took it out on him..

Red flicked to blue as blue flicked to red, Seras and Mina both sharing a glance that said Woah. about what had just transpired. They had both watched the butler in action but this was by far the best match they had ever witnessed. Trying not to giggle at Integra’s stunned expression, the two lowered their heads and waited for Walter to depart and for Integra to dismiss them.

The door clicked shut with the dark headed man’s departure leaving the two agents only one more step to their freedom. And surprisingly enough, it came.

“Dismissed.” Came the whispered word, and no sooner was it said that both women disappeared from sight back down into the basement and away from the ticking time bomb that was their leader.

“Well… that was….” 

“Mhmm…” Mina finished for Seras, both women thinking that it was both unsettling and amazing all at the same time. “Walter is amazing!”

Seras covered her mouth with her gloved hand and giggled unsuccessfully behind it. “Yeah. I’ve never seen anyone scold Integra. That was awesome.” The blond vampire finally agreed through her laughter. Sobering up, Seras stopped and turned to Mina, “I have to go. My days off are done. I’ll see you later, before bed?” She asked, the two women having agreed to have their evening meals together before breakfast. 

Mina nodded to her friend. “Yes. Of course.” She told her eager friend. They were both clinging to a little bit of humanity but it kept them grounded.

With a wave goodbye, Seras turned and went back up to the main floor of the manor while Mina made her way back to her shared chambers with her significant other. Instead of phasing back into the room, which she only did in extreme cases, excitement or with Alucard, she took the time to walk to the kitchen and grab a quick snack.

A small platter of cheeses and fruit was gathered and once satisfied with the size of her plate, she turned and headed back to her room. When she arrived everything was silent still and the curtains on her bed had remained closed. That meant Alucard was still sound asleep, which wasn’t unusual as he often slept a bit harder when he was not in his coffin. The change of location deregulated him a bit so he slept deeper.

Coming fully into the room, Mina settled her plate down on the shared table between the two chairs of the room and instead of taking hers, she eased into the large throne that belonged to her lover. 

Blue eyes flicked around at a sound but found that it was just the noises of an old manor and carefully Mina settled back against the chair. Part of her had always been curious what it would be like to sit in this chair but had never dared asked or try it until now. After all, they were living together, so why wouldn’t it be all right to try it?

Then why are you afraid of getting caught? Alucard’s deep voice rumbled in her head which caused Mina to loose a small shriek that earned a chuckle from her unmoving lover. The sound caused little goose bumps to raise over her flesh as the laugh rebounded off of the walls and caressed her skin.

“I hate when you do that.” Mina muttered to herself, moving to stand but being urged to remain seated by a small black shadow wrapped around her wrist. :Looking down at the little creature, it gently caressed her skin before disappearing back into the nothingness that Alucard could create. 

Once Mina had her breathing under control from the slight startle, another came her way when she saw something move to her left and caught sight of the plate being held out to her by another shadow creature. “Thank you.” She whispered quietly to it, taking the plate with both hands and settling it on her lap. The little shadow didn’t move from it’s place curiously enough. “What?” Mina asked it, feeling foolish as she knew it didn’t have a mind of it’s own, it did what Alucard commanded of it. 

Before she could smother her annoyance, a piece of cubed cheese appeared at her lips held by the little shadow. Mina pursed her lips in annoyance, but as the little creature bobbed up and down in a motion for her to open, she did just that and let it feed her. “I can eat you know. I do it all by myself and have for numerous years.” Mina liked food and hadn’t ever turned it away, especially in this day and age with all of the interesting concoctions and various restaurants to eat at. 

Another chuckle sounded through the room and this time, the beast making it slinked from the curtain bed and made his appearance. Striding over to his mate, black button up completely undone and hanging loosely about his torso, an amused smile showing fang flashed at Mina while one unhidden red eye blazed at her. He looked smoldering and it almost overwhelmed the female watching him, he could feel her excitement spike and her eyes hadn’t stopped flicking from place to place on his body, taking all of him in.

Settling smoothly into her plush chair, the vampire draped a long leg over the arm so that he was reclined facing his mate. “I know. But perhaps I can take a little enjoyment in taking care of you. You know…. Doing all of those fun human things.” He teased, knowing she was a bit riled, but enjoying it all the same. He had always enjoyed Mina’s spunk considering if you were to look at the woman she seemed quiet and reserved. Until you annoyed or upset her.

Then she came at you with everything. There was nothing meek or timid about his Mina. The fire in her blue eyes as she stared him down, caught between arousal and irritation, thrilled him to no end. She was still so blissfully innocent when it came to her sexual desires, and he was enjoying them because one day they would be non existant and she would do everything she desired without any timid worries that came with being a novice. For now, she was still unsure and waited for him to initiate, but she always gave him the signal that she was ready. And she was ready…

Another piece of cheese appeared at Mina’s slightly agape mouth, which shook her from the haze of lust she had fallen into. When she had been human she had of course desired intimacy, but it was more guarded, far less in the open like it was now in this day.

No, back in her day intimacy could be as special as a touch of your beloved’s hand to your cheek. The fleeting smiles across a crowded room and the reminder of a tender embrace stolen in the moment. Mina couldn’t remember how many little exchanges she had stumbled upon in her years at her Lord’s manor, or the sweet smiles and kisses to a woman’s hand from her husband in a loving gesture. She had dreamed of those things for herself and when she met Alucard, Vlad in those days, he had promised them and other darker sins that made her tingle all over. The smoldering looks and wicked smile enveloped by such pretty words, he had captivated her, but she had done the same to him.

She had always known he wasn’t human, she could sense it in him, but for some reason she had never feared the terrifying creatures of the night the way the others did, and they never harmed her. Part of her knew Vlad wouldn’t bring harm to her person, but the things his gaze promised went far beyond a cordial kiss to her hand or the sweet embraces of a tender lover.

No, he promised passion and such pleasureable touches that they would surely border on sin. He was no gentleman, but he was an incredible portrayal of one to mortal eyes. Mina had never known him in the biblical sense when they were together when she was still human, but she had as the creature she was now, and even still, her hunger for him startled her. And his neverending pull on her sent her mind reeling. 

Alucard watched silently as Mina pondered their more intimate relationship and found that he had been waiting for them to finally have time to really understand one another as a lover. Thus far their encounters had been desperate and rushed. Kept apart left and right, Alucard could hardly contain himself when they had the time to scrape together, and Mina didn’t stop him. Unfortunately she was so lost to her need that she was rarely fully aware of what was happening. 

No, he had never taken advantage as sometimes, she launched herself at him just to be close. Then those sweet blue eyes would gaze up at him, begging, aching for his touch and then it was a flurry of clothes and limbs until they were both sprawled on the ground panting in exertion. But the handful of times they had been with one another, neither of them was entirely present to enjoy the experience, it was pure need. The need to be a part of the other after such a long time without touch and closeness. It was instinct. 

But now with nearly a week of feedings and the refusal to launch himself at her after their encounter in the field, Alucard could feel Mina’s true desire. Not their bond or her angel battling him for dominance, but her shy, curious arousal at intimate touches and what it would be like to lay with him without anything clouding her judgement.

The way she watched him given that they had the time, told him she was nervous, but also ready. And so was he. Sliding forward in his seat so that he was no longer sprawled in front of Mina in such a taudry, inviting pose, he withdrew his shadows and stroked her cheek with one long finger. “Tell me what you are thinking.” He purred, watching her eyes come back to him causing his to brighten.

Mina knew he could read her thoughts but took this as a sign that he would rather hear it from her lips. While normally this would be Alucard toying with someone, this time it was honestly curious and he waited patiently without rifling through her thoughts. 

Licking her dry lips and gaining a moment for her haphazard thoughts, Mina eventually spoke, eyes cast to her lap as that long digit against her cheek threatened to make her quiver. “I was thinking about you… about all those years ago.”

Smiling, Alucard nodded in fond remembrence. “Ah yes. You were so shy. Yet, so bold.” She had always been such a contradiction to him, and he adored it about her. She kept him on his toes.

“I wondered what kind of … lover… you would be.” Mina’s face flushed vividly at the intimate word, getting a chuckle from her now lover.

“Did you now? Well, I can’t feign innocence. I knew. Though your fantasies were beautifully innocent.” He remembered them fondly. She hadn’t known a thing about being with a man save for the basic mechanics.

One of his favorites was when she would come to him in the night in her long flowing white gown and acquiesce to a gentle kiss. Then, he would lower her to the heavy rug in front of his fire place and with gentle words of reassurance, she would give herself to him.

What Mina didn’t know was that her gown she always kept in the fantasy would have been removed from her body for his eyes to rove. Every curve, every mark, every flaw, he would commit to memory until she was squirming under his gaze. He would lavish her heated skin with kisses and licks, finding all of her hidden places that made her quiver and grow wet before abusing them to within an inch of sweet, glorious madness. Oh the cries he wanted to purge from her had haunted him most nights, the vision of her in the throws of passion as he suckled her breasts while the firelight licked at her skin with its heat.

To nip her little rounded belly, drawing tiny beads of blood she wouldn’t begrudge him that he would lap slowly, achingly, letting her feel his tongue on her flesh and watching with a heated gaze as she arched at the sensations. And then, he would part those strong long legs of hers, watching her face snap to his in apprehension at such a bold move for a virgin to accept without question.

“Do not fear my Mina. I would never harm you…” He would have promised without hesitation, meaning every word and when she finally parted those gates to grant him admission into heaven, he would fall upon her.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Alucard found blue eyes watching him curiously with a heavy flush along her cheeks. “You must have thought me so foolish…” Mina whispered hoarsely, as she rebounded from seeing such a vivid fantasy and realizing that it was a modified version of what she had laid awake at night and dreamt of.

Alucard hadn’t entirely meant to share his thought with Mina, but as they were still sorting out their bond to the other, he found that sometimes his mind ran away with him and he projected more than he meant to. Her words however put him slightly on edge as he didn’t like seeing her doubt herself. 

Red eyes sharpening, that long finger against her cheek dipped for her chin and forced her gaze back to his. “Never foolish. Naive perhaps. But not in an insulting way.”

“Yes but… I had no idea how to please you even though I asked…” Mina’s eyes grew wide with the admission. She had never told a soul about what she had done. Many nights she prayed for forgiveness for what she had done but she continued to search for answers despite knowing it was sinful. But then, everything she was going to do was against God in many eyes. Though, it never felt like it was. Even though she was told vampires were the devil’s creatures, to her Alucard was just another creatures on God’s earth.

Alucard blinked at her admission and found himself vastly curious. “Asked?”

“Yes. I would go… and with the money you gave me, I would… well….” Taking a deep breath for bravery, she finally blurted out, “I would pay the prostitutes to talk to me about how to please a man.”

Well, well. Mina certainly never ceased to amaze him. “Did you… and what did they say?”

Frowning at such curiosity when she was clearly mortified, Mina stood and started to put distance between them. “That… well that you would maybe like to dominate me. Or for me to…. Put my mouth…” She pointed to his lap. “Or… that some men liked the woman to be dominate. That some men liked to put their mouths…” This time she pointed to her lap. Red and horribly embarassed, Mina continued before he could ask her anymore questions. “Then, the past few months, when we were apart, I was curious. Some of the soldiers have a hidden spot in the rec room with their dirty magazines. So I looked…. And read…”

There had been some truly disturbing things to her unknowing mind. Bondage, gags and whips. Then there had been more humane sounding devices. Vibrators, massagers, and other a whole list of positions with pictures. Granted she wasn’t sure how she could get in half of them, but someone had to take those photos. Then there was the lingerie, leather, and something called edible panties. There was such an array of sexual knowledge she was stunned by it. And what was worse, she had no idea what Alucard would like and was terrified that he would like some of what she read.

When he didn’t say a word during her silence, her nervousness got the better of her and she filled it. “There was so much. Much more than what the prostitutes told me. Some men like to be peed on?!” That one had horrified her. She couldn’t do that. “And some men like to hurt women… something called a gang bang?” That one flat out terrified her. And what was worse, the soldiers of Hellsing were reading that filth!

“And there was more. And the pictures!” She had never thought to see those things in her life. Who would allow themselves to have photos taken in such a fashion! Who would want those things done to them?

Alucard sat quietly while Mina wound herself up at everything she had done and seen in a bid to please him, and as he carefully looked into her mind he saw her fears. The ones that wondered if he wanted some of those things, if he had ever done those things, and if he wanted her to do those things to him. With a deep breath and patient gaze, he eventually spoke when he was sure he’d have her attention.

“I have indulged some of those things. A little pain, a little dominance, I do enjoy them.” He enjoyed them a lot, but with a random stranger it was something different than with his partner. Watching Mina’s eyes widen at such an admission, he held his hand up. “Mina I paid for those things. I found women who could give that to me when I needed it.” He could see he was giving her more questions and that if he didn’t rectify what he was saying and soon, he would be in a losing battle.

Standing, he moved to her and gently took her hands. “I have never expected those things of you. Nor would I ask them. Our relationship is entirely that. Ours. Not what I have done in my past or my encounters with past women. I know exactly what I want from you.”

Mina felt like her heart would burst from her chest, and despite not wanting the answer, she had to have it. “What?”

“Trust.” He said simply. Integra’s belief in him was powerful. Seras’ unwaivering loyalty was a drug to him. But trust from Mina? Well, he would never get enough of it. He would gorge himself on it and keep coming back for more. Nothing, would ever be as powerful or keep a hold of him like Mina giving her trust over willingly into his hands. 

“And as far as a gang bang goes… I will rip apart any other person who thinks to touch you. If someone even looks at you wrong and it offends you I will drain them dry and let their decimated body rot in the streets.” He growled, having been enraged at her terror at what she had seen in those images.

Mina breathed a sigh of relief to hear what she had heard, and though she was still a bit worried that she wouldn’t be able to satisfy his needs, she felt him comfort her gently through their bond. 

“We will find our way Mina. I don’t expect you to be my past consorts. I don’t expect you to do things you don’t want to. I expect us both to explore what is between us and find what we like together. Who knows…. Maybe I’ll find something new to enjoy?” He teased, his forehead to hers as he gazed into her warm blue orbs. “Though I promise no peeing.”

Mina giggled softly at the mention of the peeing but inwardly she sighed in relief. It was one of the less evil things she had witnessed, though it was just plain gross. Granted she was sleeping with a vampire who liked to drink her blood and who’s blood she needed to drink and enjoyed it as well. So, maybe she did some gross things too. Still… peeing… She just couldn’t get past that one.

Curling close to Alucard, relieved that he was being so patient with her, a fleeting memory passed her mind and had her flushing. “You… you really want to… put your…” She was struggling to get the words out, her face on fire as the image nearly made her knees buckle on her.

That darkly sinful chuckle was back in her ear as Alucard finished the sentence for her. “Mouth between your legs? Parting your lips with my tongue and licking through your soft flesh?” Nuzzling Mina’s neck with the tip of his nose, her scent grew heavy and full in her blood, and further down. Nipping the tender flesh of her neck, Alucard licked lightly at the tip of her ear. “Oh yes. I want to do that. I want to flick that little nub buried between your folds until you fall apart and then slide my tongue into you and feel you quiver around me. Taste the inside of your body and drink it all up.” 

Mina’s body shook to hear such a provocative desire, and when she drew back to gaze into the red eyes trained on her, that smoldering fire was buried in them. The same one she had fallen into all those years ago as he watched her from across the crowded room. The look that made her feel as though she were the only one there, the only one he wanted to look at. “I…” She stuttered, completely captivated by the picture he had painted for her.

Alucard’s lips drew back until his fangs peeked out and then wider to show the gleeful smile of a predator who had caught it’s prey. “Would you let me?” He whispered to his Mina, flicking the tip of his tongue tauntingly over her full bottom lip and purring when she whimpered. Oh, he had waited for this. And after nearly six months of them starting this dance, they were finally going to be able to enjoy each other properly.

Mina’s eyes were wide as she lost herself to the images fleeting past her mind of what Alucard was offering. Thus far the only truly present moment for the two of them during sex was her first time.

It had been everything she could have. Tender, slow, patient. He may have been a monster, but in that moment, Mina was positive no mortal man could have loved her the way he had. And with that memory she knew he would continue to be a true partner to her.

Mina glanced up with determination in her gaze and when she met the fanged grin of her lover, she leaned in and kissed him. “Yes.” She whispered into his mind, her arms finding their way around his neck as both hands buried into his dark mass of hair, holding him close.

Stunned at the move, but pleased nonetheless, when Mina gave her permission to his request, the vampire swiftly took over the kiss his mate had given him. Tilting her back over a strong arm, he slanted his cool mouth over hers and delved his tongue in slowly to caress against her warmer muscle. Slow, he wanted this to be slow. For her to feel everything he was going to do to her. To drive her absolutely out of her mind with such pleasure that she would never feel the same after.

Little nails dug into his arms as Mina fell under his spell, her lips working against his in a slow dance. When he granted her a reprieve to breathe, he soaked in the sounds of her soft little pants, the way she moaned high in her throat and dragged her swollen lips against his jaw as she searched for his own lips. “Alucard…” Her voice the perfect start to the symphony he was going to conduct out of her. 

“My Mina…” He promised, trailing the tip of his fang against her bared throat, but not breaking the skin. No. No blood. Not now. Later, after the fall when she was weak from it all and they could enjoy a languid feeding. But if she took it now, they would both consume each other without thought. No, no. The blood could wait.

“Ssshhhh…” He soothed when she turned her throat harder toward his mouth, her skin aching for the puncture as she had grown quite addicted to his bite. “After Mina. I swear it.”

“Ok…” Mina didn’t even argue, she truly didn’t have the capacity to. She just wanted to be touched and caressed and to attempt the same. If she could get her wits about her she certainly would try to give the same incredible feeling to Alucard that he was giving her.

Blue the color of the dawn opened to him and Alucard purred gently to see them hazed in pleasure. Having a mate as a human was a wondrous thing indeed. To feel love, desire, and the need for someone that it was almost more than you could bare, it was an incredible sensation. But as a vampire, as a creature that could bind another being to oneself, it went far beyond what he had imagined love to be as a human. A monster such as him didn’t deserve it, nor did he often express it with words, it wasn’t his nature, but he did feel it. 

As intensely as he felt the souls stir inside of him, he could feel Mina’s abundant emotion for him and everything in her life. Her joy, her fear, her hatred, and her love. They were all apart of him now and it was all consuming. He loved it.

Never leaving her body without some form of touch from him, Alucard rounded to Mina’s back and with gentle hands urged her back against his chest. Tall for a woman, especially from her day, she came just beneath his chin when he stood up straight, but now as he curled in around her, he could nuzzle perfectly against her neck. “You’re all right.” He promised, taking hold of her hands to give a soft squeeze. She didn’t like anyone at her back, but he could understand.

Mina quivered at the sensation of Alucard’s breath tickling at her nape, his long hair taunting her skin even further. He didn’t move rapidly or seek to consume her like they had in the past, instead he was calm, soothing, and it moved her beyond words. Turning to cast her gaze up toward the taller man behind her, she found those ruby red eyes waiting for her, his smile soft and reassuring. “It’s ok?” Mina couldn’t help but ask, slightly confused with this slow moving man and wondering if she had somehow done something wrong.

Returning back to her neck, Alucard smiled against the skin there and lapped gently at Mina’s skin which had her easing back against him with a heaviness in her posture. “So responsive my beautiful one. Everything is ok. I desire to take my time with you. To touch you and not rush…” 

Mina nodded to the words caressing her mind, turning her face against the dark locks brushing her cheek. Nuzzling into them, Mina found a pale ear and timidly licked along the shell. A growl let loose and in a blindsiding move, Mina’s mouth was once again engaged by that of her lover. “Easy my Mina… “ He warned, pulling back from the kiss rather abruptly and inhaling sharply to center himself once more.

Jumping slightly, Mina watched her lovely vampire settle as such a small touch had nearly undone him. A smile crossed her features and when he caught it, a small pinch was delivered to her bottom. “Teasing thing you are…” He chided her teasingly. “Another night my Queen. Tonight, allow me the pleasure of seeing to you.”

“But…” Two strong hands began to draw her oversized sweatshirt up, her mind concentrating fully on what she had to say, and soon enough the cloth was off of her body. “I wish to please you too. I can…” 

One large hand, cloaked by his white glove, trailed up Mina’s torso until one breast was cradled on his forearm while the other took up residence in his palm. She was so warm, almost burning, even through his gloves and he closed his red gaze to savor it. The other traveller found her chin and gently tipped her head back further, allowing him to take over her lips without hindrance. “You can do a great many things Mina. This I do not doubt. But this pleases me. To see to my mate. To hold you. Touch you…” A gentle squeeze was applied to her full breast, his index finger teasing the now puckered blushing bud with a back and forth motion.

Mina withdrew with a cry on her lips at the sensation of that cool heavy fabric scratching over her nipple, the action sensitizing her far more than she realized possible. Such simplicty and she could only wonder at how she would survive more. Falling beneath the tide of her mate’s steady gaze, the urge to turn in his arms and meld into him became almost unbearable. 

A wave of desire crashed into her so roughly, Mina almost lost her legs from beneath her. But she kept them with a will of iron as she wasn’t ready for this to end just yet. Nudging her nose against her mate’s, Mina felt the tip of his run along her cheek and back along her scalp. A deep breath in and she shuddered at the feel of him inhaling her scent and then he was bending, moving along her until she felt his cool lips against the skin of her back.

A spike of panic shot through Mina, but with a perfect efficiency, Alucard eased her protruding nipple between his thumb and forefinger and gave a slight tug. A whimper was his reward and the rising fear she had been listening to fell back to the shadows. “It’s all right Mina. I won’t hurt you here. Do not fear my sweet one.” Another roll of his thumb and he had her back in the lulling waves of desire, her head tipping back as she began to let go.

Unfortunately Alucard wasn’t able to drop his own feelings toward what he could see on her pale skin. The etchings of a mad man were burned deep into her flesh, and the holy energy radiated back at him. He expected to feel the burn that came from something so pure, but because he was bound to Mina, he couldn’t be hurt by this or any other artifact of heaven lest she willed it. “You suffered…”. He murmured mournfully, this being the first time she really let him close to her here.

“I’m also a monster…” She told him, her mind beginning to pull in various directions. His lips against her carved wings was overwhelming her in the worst sense while those hands that were now employed at both breasts were overwhelming her in the best sense.

Alucard fell to his knees behind his beloved and licked a long line up her spine. “Never. You didn’t make the choice. A monster chooses. You are an innocent…”

“How can I be an innocent with what I’ve done. Who I’ve killed…” Mina didn’t enjoy thinking these things but she often pondered it after delving through his fight with the Father. Some days she worried he would loathe her for what she could do like he loathed the Father’s choice to shed his humanity and become an instrument of God.

“You never lost your humanity.” Alucard murmured, placing open mouthed kisses along the very tip of her wings at the base of her back, just above the sweatpants she wore. 

Mina all but trembled as she felt Alucard move about her back, tasting each and every inch of the scarring on her flesh. How many times had she been whipped? Flogged? How many times had she had irons pressed to her skin? And how many times had she prayed that those marks would stay and cover up what he put inside of her, taking her from the darkness and forcing her into the light. She hated him for it because it had pulled her so far away from the creature she had lost.

A cry of strangled pleasure wrapped into pain passed through Mina’s lips as her wings burst forth into the space between Alucard and herself. Trembling, she felt her wings shudder beneath their heavy weight and her own fragile state. She hated them.

“They are beautiful.” Alucard told her with sorrow in his gaze. Kneeling behind his mate he watched her face a part of herself she had never come to terms with in such an intimate moment. 

With a reverence he only showed his Master, Alucard leaned forward and rested his forehead to the great white structures in a show of respect. Should they cut him, should they gauge his eyes from his face and skewer him, he would allow it. These were part of his Mina and he would revere them as he did her.

But all he felt upon his cold, undead skin, was the ruffle of soft down instead of the razor sharp needles he knew they could be. His Mina was in charge right now and he was proud of her for staying with him and facing this. “My angel. You were angry to leave the darkness but you have never been part of it. You were always my ray of light shining through the night that I could never escape. I had forsaken the light, but you brought it back to me.”

“I feared it would pull me away from you. To the core of my soul I believed you were still out there. I prayed for you to find me. I dreamt of it. I didn’t know how a monster could be so kind and a man of God could be so evil. I just wanted the darkness again where it was safe.” Mina whimpered in the room as she finally purged her deepest fears. With her eyes closed she watched her ascension to this creature flash through her mind but with the presence of her lover within her, it wasn’t as painful as it had been.

After several minutes, Mina opened her blue orbs to the room and reached down to hold the hands at her chest that had pulled her flush against the body behind her, and were now holding her. “Forgive me… I have ruined this moment.”

“Never. You have enhanced it.” Coming back up to his feet and withdrawing only long enough to move to stand before Mina, Alucard looked down at the beauty in front of him. Bare save for her pants, she stood with her arms covering her chest in a bid for modesty while her wings fluttered over her shoulders in her nervousness. 

In the beginning he had been furious at what had been done to her, and he still was, however now he knew Mina would be all right. She had been taken on her own journey and while it wasn’t a kind one, she was stronger for it and he was proud that she had not only survived it, but had beaten those who had tried to change her. His beautiful dawn cloaked in shadow. “My Mina…” Alucard purred to her, his hand cupping her cheek and drawing her against him. In his move to face her once more, he had stripped off his shirt and cast it to the ground so that he could hold her without the restriction of cloth between them. 

Cold melded into heat causing both individual’s to voice their pleasure at the sensation. “I can’t pull them back…” Mina murmured against her lover’s chest.

“Leave them…” 

A worried look met Alucard’s steady gaze at such a simple request but the vampire merely shook his head. “I trust you Mina. I know you won’t hurt me.” He told her without concern. Tonight it was just the two of them and he knew that the more Mina accepted what she was, the more the angel would become one with her instead of remaining a separate entity.

Before Mina could protest further or attempt to, Alucard was on her. This night hadn’t gone smoothly, but he was pleased with the progress they had made together for Mina. 

It didn’t take long that the vampire had his angel wading back into the flames of passion. His kisses left her breathless and he was able to take complete advantage of her eager response to touch. With a flick of his wrists, the heavy sweatpants she wore hit the floor and a mere thought from his own mind sent his to meet them. Drawing Mina’s mouth back to his with both hands on her cheeks, his eager partner met him halfway and accidentally tore his lip on her little fangs.

Mina’s nostrils flared when the scent of ancient blood hit her senses and without thinking, she took hold of Alucard and with a flap of her wings, sent the two of them to the bed with her above. A quick flip sent her beneath her lover as he had been ready for such a reaction. “After my Mina.” He soothed, his lips running from her eager mouth as the wound healed.

“Yes… but…” A weak protest called out from the woman who was being seduced yet again by a wicked tongue. Cool and sleak it trailed her down over her pulse point to her collarbone, and then at long last lower to her puckered nipples that were weeping for attention.

The tip hovered and Mina watched through clouded eyes with such focus she felt her head begin to swim. Dear God, to watch him like this it felt so wrong and yet she couldn’t stop. And he knew it. 

Alucard threw Mina an evil glance causing her to flush crimson, as he swirled the tip of his long tongue all around her breast. Wide circles began around the outer edge and slowly he circled inward. The textures began to change as at last he came to the rosey areola and then, just before he came to the distended tip, Mina’s brow furrowing in concentration to continue watching the scene before her, Alucard withdrew.

“Ahhhh…” He heard her growl in her mind, her head dropping down to the pillow as she wriggled on the bed in attempt to find some sort of friction for her overworked senses. Watching her writhe on the bedding had him growing harder than he had been. “You’re so beautiful my Mina.” Alucard all but purred, her body a visual delight for him as she was no longer so shy about her nudity, just frustrated to not have relief.

Mina panted roughly at being denied a touch she had been waiting for. What would it have felt like? She couldn’t really remember their past explorations, but she knew her nipples were drawn and painfully tight, just aching for any sort of relief for the tension. Whimpering when Alucard spoke to her, she tipped her head to look for him but felt something incredible instead.

Her vision glazed over as a wet, cool mouth eased over her pert little bud and with the most incredible pressure, it sucked. “Mmmmmmmmm…..” Mina groaned softly, her legs dropping down to the bedding once more as her hands shot out to tangle into the dark mass of Alucard’s hair.

“Good My Mina. Enjoy it…” Delight tore through him to feel her beautiful body arching into his. Those delicate hands of hers threading through his wild hair pleased him to no end, her muscles twitching as he flicked her nipple with his tongue and giving little tugs on his scalp. He did so enjoy his hair pulled. A wicked grin crossed Alucard’s features at a guilty pleasure he hoped Mina would find on her own as he alternated to the next nipple.

Treated to the same tortures as the first, when he withdrew to gaze down at his work, the two little nubs of flesh glittered back at him in the candle light. Slick with saliva and taut with excitement, Alucard placed a tender kiss on them both in promise that he would return to them later. And then he was gone, descending lower upon Mina’s body to deliver on her questoin from earlier.

“A-a-lucard…” Mina tried hard to speak, her mind stuttering as she felt her lover’s long tongue lick over her stomach and lower. “Alu-card…” She attempted again, this time her hands moving to hide his destination from view. The reality of what was about to happen suddenly became far more overbearing than she anticipated, and it concerned her that he was going to see an intimate locations such as this. Not touch, or be inside of, but open with his fingers and gaze upon her. He was going to touch her with his lips and tongue, not just his hands, and she couldn’t help but wonder at it if she would be satisfying to him as past lovers had been.

Alucard didn’t stop, he knew Mina was growing nervous considering he could smell it seeping into her arousal. She was curious, but the realization that he was going to carry through with his promise had begun to set in. She was completely unable to hold herself closed to him as he slid between her thighs and ensured that they were separated by his head and shoulders.

The only barrier that stood in his way now were two pale hands. Eyes sharpening to take on his little adversaries, a smirk drew over his features as he leaned forward and nipped the pad of one digit that had strayed away from its post to touch him. “It will feel good my Mina. I promise you…” If that was her concern she was going to be very pleased with the results of what he was looking forward to doing.

Mina shuddered at the little nip having come to miss those teeth in her flesh as Alucard hadn’t fed from her in a significant time. She needed the nourishment from him and therefore he had refused to feed off of her for the time being. And she missed it.

However, the moment her lover took a deep breath, his nose pressed up against her fingers, she thought all about those little teeth as her past worries caught up to her. “No… what if… well what if it’s not like the others. Your other lovers?”

Alucard all but groaned as Mina’s scent infiltrated his nostrils and her concerns almost went unheard. Sweet and fragrant, the pull of her blood was stronger here and it had his shaft tightening further against his slacks, threatening to burst free. Unfortunately he doubted this encounter was going to go as slow as he wanted, but the Lord knew he was going to try.

“You will taste nothing like them. You will be incredible. I can smell it on you. It’s incredible. Do not be shy Mina. You will not disappoint me.” He growled in her mind, trying to be calm for her sake, but just the thought of tasting her was driving him out of his mind. 

With such rapt focus, Alucard watched as Mina finally moved her fingers and revealed the mound of her sex to his eyes. Dark curls covered her swollen pink lips that were slicked with moisture and with a careful hand, his mind pulling on Mina’s energy to remove his gloves, Alucard parted the soft petals until the sensitive flesh of her sex was visible to his gaze.

Mina hadn’t realized she had even moved her hands from guarding herself from sight until she felt Alucard’s fingertips moving over her. His words had been a powerful motivator for her to react and the growl in his voice all but undid her. 

Panting softly and climbing to her elbows she gazed down at the dark head between her thighs and watched in part anticipation and part horror. And then, it was all over for her…

Those red eyes caught hers, held them in thrall and she watched in complete fascination as that long thick tongue snaked out and rippled slowly through her spread lips. “Ohhhh….” Her eyes rolled back as her breathing grew in pace and just as she thought she had it under control, another sweep was made and she was no longer able to watch.

Mina lost the ability to stay upright and in a matter of seconds her back fell to the bedding and then he was on her. Deep, thorough licks ravaged her aching flesh and just as he promised, the tip of that wicked tongue flicked menacingly at her little button of nerves. “Alucard!” Mina cried out, her hands flying back to the black locks atop his head for an anchor point. 

Mina thighs clenched against Alucard’s cheeks, her hands rooting him to his spot and had he been human he would have gladly been smothered by her passion. As a vampire he didn’t fall prey to the same setbacks of the senses as humans did, so when she gripped his face to hold him close, it thrilled him. Her hands tugging unknowingly as he abused her core with hard, rough licks, elated him. But oh, those beautiful moans of bliss were that symphany he had been writing since the beginning of the night.

Growling against her, wanting more, Alucard nipped ever so gently against her little nub that was swollen and red, which gained him a deep groan before she went boneless once more in his hold. From tense to weightless, he drove her body through the motions mercilessly as he denied her what she sought. He had waited long enough for this, it wouldn’t be a quick finish. “Does it feel good my Mina? Is it better than you thought? Does it please you? Tell me my Queen. Do you wish to come? Will you scream for me? “

Mina had lost the ability to form coherent words and now only spoke in gutteral utterances that she desperately wished her lover could understand. The build had begun again with the more intense treatment Alucard alternated between instead of the soft, barely there touches that kept her sedate and mewling in delight. These touches however drove her mad. She couldn’t feel enough, get close enough, and felt as though he would devour her whole and it still wouldn’t be enough.

Perhaps it was the need for blood, perhaps it was the consuming desire for his bite into her flesh that brought out this rougher side of her. Or perhaps it was his passion that consumed her as surely as it did him. Turning slightly to her side, her forehead beaded in sweat and hair stuck in her eyes, she barely made out the shift her lover made, but felt him shift her upward with his hands snaking beneath her bottom. 

“Oh Alucard please….” Mina eventually begged, not knowing what she was begging for, just knowing that the pain in her limbs was almost too much. She could feel it, the pleasure, just a fleeting grip away, but it continued to evade her and she couldn’t get close enough. Why? Panting harshly, she felt herself pulled directly up against that mouth with no prayer of a barrier between them. And then she felt it. Those wicked teeth, scrapping the engorged flesh of her folds and she felt herself leap forward. 

So close… almost…

Alucard knew Mina was going to break, and he wanted it just as much as she did. Sending his gaze to hers, he found that she was gone and as he witnessed the perfect arch of her neck and her full rounded breasts thrust upward in elation, a growl ripped from him and he ruthlessly tweaked her clit, over and over until at last the scream he had been waiting to hear came.

Mina’s orgasm ripped through her, stronger than she had ever felt one before and as it came she felt her body invaded by Alucard’s wriggling tongue. Glancing down with unseeing eyes she felt her body clamp down on the invader as her hips rocked weakly against it, the sensation of being filled delighting her even more and drawing out her pleasure. 

“Please…. Please…” Mina whimpered, wanting so much more. Needing it. She needed something and knew he would know. He had to! Why would he put her through such exquisite torture to not know what her body would need.

The eyes of a predator locked onto Mina as he drank down her orgasm and as she begged for him, the vampire struggled for control. This was supposed to be a slow night. He was to show Mina the love of a man, not the desires of a monster. But he found that it was hard to deny the beauty beneath him when she began to tug and claw at his arms for him to come to her.

Withdrawing from his reward, Alucard slid up Mina’s overworked body and without hesitation or preamble, shed his pants and slid home inside of her until she was filled fully by his heavy shaft. “This is what you wanted.” Not a quesiton that he growled at her, but the answer to what her mind hadn’t known.

Grunting at the entrance and pleased at the heavy feeling inside of her, Mina wrapped herself around her lover’s body and trembled in his arms. “Yes. Yes, thank you.” She whimpered as a strong hand eased under her bottom and thrusted her up onto the heavy organ within her. “Oh…” Opening her eyes she found hard red orbs trained on her and suddenly she feared she had done something wrong.

“Alucard?” Mina murmured softly, her mind stumbling for solid ground as that hand continued to rock her upwards into slow moving hips. It was too much.

“Nothing. You have done nothing wrong. I wanted to be slow with you my Mina. To let you feel. To love you properly.” Alucard growled out in her mind, unable to use his voice in the space between them. He was trying desperately not to lose control of himself, but her blood, her pleasure, it all called to him and all he could think of doing was delving deep within her until she screamed the walls down around them and he was sated with the taste of her blood on his tongue.

The flash of desire caught Mina’s attention and while she was touched at Alucard’s desire to be gentle, she found she didn’t need it tonight. He had lit her body on fire and the all consuming flames of passion and she wanted to feel them burn her skin. “You do love me properly. You were patient. You were slow when I needed it. Please Alucard… please… “

She didn’t have all of the words, not the kind that experienced lovers would know, but she knew what she was asking for and Alucard knew it as well. Blue eyes watched as a host of emotions drifted through her vampire’s mind and then at last ruby red orbs closed and she felt his body take control.

Alucard lost himself to Mina. The feel of her tight warmth engulfing his cold member. The cradle of her body wrapped around him as he brought them together with his strength over and over. The sweat she was covered in, that caused them to slide against one another easier. All of it burned through his senses and he felt the monster coming. The need to drink, to bite, to claim what was his. He was wild within his mate, and she held on tight, moaning out her pleasure against his ear. 

And Mina could feel it. She could feel her blood calling out to her mate, the need to be claimed once again, to strengthen their union through the motions of how it was built in the first place. But for some reason, Alucard was fighting it. Why? Didn’t he know she needed it?

Turning her neck against his lips, Mina took hold of Alucard’s black hair and urged him against her skin. Her pulse rushed rapidly through her veins and she felt the spike of excitement arc through Alucard at being so close to it;. “It’s ok. Please I want you to. I need to feel it.” She told him through breathless pants, her body moving harshly as her lover drove himself in and out of her as he struggled to remain in control.

“Truly…” Alucard asked, stunned by her admission that she wished to be bitten. When Mina nodded against his shoulder, he finally felt that calm he had been searching for since they had come together. Nuzzling her gently, Alucard slowed his movements, and with deep, slow thrusts he tenderly licked at Mina’s throat before easing his teeth inside of her perfect ivory skin.

There was no chase this time for her end, instead Mina felt it racing toward her. Full rotations of Alucard’s hips where he was joined with her had it all rushing closer, but as he slid his fangs inside and pulled her blood into his mouth, she felt the grip of her orgasm latch onto her body. With her lover buried to the hilt inside of her, she felt his steel organ take the pressure from her inner walls and unable to hold back, she fell into the darkness. Exquisite sensation flooded her and everywhere her Alucard was apart of her. Melded against her skin, twitching deep within and taking her life’s essence within himself, she was connected to him in every way possible. Nothing had ever been so perfect.

Alucard slammed to a halt inside of Mina, his orgasm rushing through him as he ripped his head away from the neck he had been latched to and roared his release to the canopy above. “Mina… “ He groaned through their bond, collapsing into her arms as his limbs collapsed on him. Being with his beloved raven haired mate pleased him beyond belief, but to actually be able to have her without the cloud of separation hanging between them and all out attacking one another was bliss. It was as close to heaven as a monster like him could get

“My Lord…” Mina answered, her mind gone and the thick accent of her lover swirling throughout her mind, throwing her back to a time long past. She ached everywhere, but the pain was something she knew she would crave in the future. Smiling, she realized that she was hooked.

Now she knew why the Father said that sex was sinful, but she didn’t care one bit seeing as how she was already damned anyway. Nuzzing at Alucard’s neck for attention, a sedate crimson colored eye appeared and took her in. “Pleased my Queen?’ He asked her.

“So much.” Humbled that he considered her feelings, a tear fell from her eyes before she could catch them. 

“Are you allright?” Alucard hadn’t expected tears and it alarmed him slightly to witness them after their encounter. Even after she had lost her virginity she didn’t shed a tear so it worried him that something had gone wrong.

Mina didn’t know what had come over her but more tears came and being completely unable to vocalize her emotions and thoughts, she rested her head into Alucard’s neck and continued to sob. 

Gathering Mina against him and rolling them so that he was no longer above and held her close. He had not been privy to her tears very often and when he did see them all he felt was rage and the need to eradicate whatever had upset her. Or whoever, it didn’t matter the target. Unfortunately this time, he felt it was him and he wasn’t sure how to rectify whatever it was that he had done. “Mina…”

“No. Nothing is wrong. I… I just… I’ve never felt so close to you. The night we were together and completed our bond it felt wonderful. But now it’s overwhelming. I just… I feel... “ Blue eyes wide and pleading for Alucard to understand her, it had nearly torn her heart apart to hear him sounding so concerned. When she heard that deep voice calling out to her in concern she felt his panic through their bond and finally the words she had been searching for poured forth. Though she was still stumbling on them because she felt so foolish. “I feel like I lost you so long ago and I keep losing you each time we’re pulled apart and now I finally feel like we are …”

“One?” Alucard supplied for her, no longer so startled by her outburst but understanding as they had finally had the time with one another to solidify their bond further. To have a mate one was bound to was a constant process for the individuals. They grew stronger over time, constantly with the other, but it took work and it took effort and they hadn’t been able to give either so far. The past week was just a taste of what they could accomplish together in the years to come. 

“You don’t think me foolish?” 

The vampire reached up and cupped Mina’s cheek gently in his palm. Those blue eyes of hers pleaded with him to find her worthy and not feel shame at her weaknesses. With a soothing caress against her worries, he eased her lips to his and curled her against his chest. “Never foolish my Mina. Never. I am not ashamed of your tears and I never will be.”

Mina laid in the embrace of her vampire, silent after what he had told her and immensely grateful that he would give her such tender words. “Would it be all right if we just… cuddled?” Mina asked quietly after a long silence.

A smile curved Alucard’s lips at Mina’s question and before he could stop himself, he began to chuckle. A vampire, one of the fiercest killers in the world, and his lover asked him to cuddle. Oh, the irony. A domesticated vampire King being reduced to cuddling. “Anything for you my Mina.” He told her, kissing the top of her head as he rolled to his back and pulled her against him with a strong arm. Truthfully, not that he would tell a living soul, he enjoyed cuddling Mina. 

Curling down against her lover with her wings fluttering heavily against her back, eventually the intensity of their earlier moment caught up with Mina and before she knew it she had fallen into a light doze. It wasn’t until a while later that Alucard woke her, dressed in his slacks and a clean white button up shirt, to go find some food.

**

While normally Mina didn’t sleep away the night, Alucard gave her a few hours to rest after their encounter. Considering the blood loss and the intensity of their time together, he knew she needed the rest.

Once he was sure she was sound asleep, Alucard withdrew from the bed with the aid of his shadows and covered Mina’s bare body with her favorite blanket before taking a few minutes to take in her peaceful features.

Curled onto her side with those long locks of hers strewn haphazardly about the space she occupied, a smile came over the vampire. She looked so innocent in slumber and with her angelic wings resting to her back, the feathers soft instead of pulled tight into little weapons, Mina was a vision. She looked like a piece of art sculpted by expert hands. The fallen angel enveloped by the darkness. Never a part of it, just existing within to give hope and light to the damned. 

After a few more moments of gazing down at his mate, Alucard eventually withdrew from the room entirely and found Walter up in the recreation room. “Integra still not back?”

The black haired butler glanced up from his journal and cup of tea to regard the man with him. Sipping at the piping hot cup, he shook his head. “No. She went to Sir Penwood’s again.” He commented as he watched Alucard’s shadows begin to break free from their master to traverse the room. With a raised brow he watched the vampire yet found it best to stay silent about what was happening.

Alucard also ignored the curiosity and kept on track with his current discussion. “Well… Lady Penwood must be thrilled.”

“Indeed.” Walter smirked, knowing the vampire would have caught on by now. In all honesty he was surprised it took him as long as it had to figure out that Sir Penwood was just a cover for his sister. He had finally figured it out when Lady Penwood herself had called and stumbled over Integra’s title after she nixed it from the start of their conversation. It was then he realized that the woman knew Integra in a far more intimate manner and suddenly the picture was clear. “When did you figure it out?”

Smirking at his companion, the vampire chuckled. “Just now. I had all the clues but not the time to put it together. But it does make sense. I do not think Integra could be in the company of men for long without completely going mad. Now a woman… well that makes sense.” Alucard explained which earned him a nod from Walter.

“I have to agree.” The butler murmured over his cup. A sudden sound near the book shelf got his attention and when he turned to see, he found Alucard’s shadows furiously at work withdrawing magazines from the shelves. “What are those?”

Shrugging in innocence, Alucard continued to slide his shadows all over the book case to search for the insulting material that had so offended his Mina. “Oh. Just some light reading our troops like to indulge in. Thought I’d make them a place so they didn’t have to cram it into the tight spaces between books.”

Setting down his cup of tea, Walter watched in silence as the vampire’s shadows took over the entirety of the recreation room to spread the hidden indecencies amongst the room for all to see. Now, he wasn’t a prudish man and had enjoyed his fair share of lovers throughout the years, and in some special cases, still did. But the things he was seeing in the pages were almost enough to make him blush. “Well, well… and just how did you find out about this?” He asked, frowning as a particularly garish photo floated past his vision to be anchored to one of the windows.

A stormy look crossed through Alucard’s eyes as he relived Mina’s terror earlier in the evening. “Mina found them. They frightened her. She thought that these things might appeal to me…” That angered him as well. That she had been too shy to just ask but he could understand it as she was going through a great many changes after so many years locked away in more than one capacity.

Walter on the other hand could understand how Mina could think that and without thinking said so. “Well you were a dog of war. I’m sure there was raping and pillaging in your day…”

“My war was against that tyrant trying to take over my people. My loyalty was to my wife. I’ve never had a need to force a woman into my bed or beneath me.” Alucard snarled at the butler. How dare he think to insinuate that he would be such a beast.

Walter held up in hands in apology to the now furious vampire. “I do apologize…”

“Do you? My my, this isn’t the first time you have thought such terrible thoughts against me. Starting to have second thoughts about your lack of betrayal?” Alucard asked in a haughty tone, his words laced with malice as he stared the butler down. Deep down he still hadn’t forgiven the transgression Walter had made against Integra and her house and he hadn’t forgiven himself for the weakness in not being able to let his long time friend go.

“Had it all been for nothing? Had it all been one sided Walter?” Alucard asked quietly with his back turned to the other man, his shadows withdrawing back into the void to leave the two men alone.

Had it been? Walter watched the tall figure in front of him, a man who was not a man, who did not age, and who wielded unspeakable power. As a young man he wanted nothing more than to best him like the other two champions who had taken down the Count but it was never to be. 

In his younger days his foolishness and pride had won out over sense and reason. Over the years he had come to value Alucard’s reawakening and had almost completely forgotten about the deal he made. The two had grown to be friends and when the war came, he knew it was too late to repent for what he had done. He didn’t deserve the chance. So, he sacrificed himself and gave over to that young man who needed to be someone, to be something in this life save for a Butler.

Steel grey eyes held tight to Alucard’s visage and with a sigh of defeat he spoke. “It was never one sided. I regretted what I had done. I still do. It may sound like an excuse, but time lessened the need to best you. Erased it almost. Our friendship was more important but by the time it all happened… “

“It was done.” Alucard finished for the man. His eyes were far away as he thought back to a past that no longer was though it still haunted him. 

“It was done.” Walter echoed with a touch of sadness in his voice. The two were silent a few moments more before Alucard turned to face the butler. 

“Make sure to lead Integra in here when she returns.”

A wry smile formed on Walter’s features, “I shall. Do not worry.” He could already hear the shouting that was to come.

With a nod of departure, Alucard withdrew from the room and returned to the basement. There were only a few more hours until dawn and if Mina meant to sleep through the day then she would need to be awoken. 

***

“Was I asleep long?” Mina murmured sleepily as she turned her face up to regard her mate. There was a telltale glint of mischief in his bright red eyes and Mina sighed. “What did you do?”

“Nothing.” The answer came far too fast to be believable, but for now, Mina would let it go. She had a feeling she’d find out soon enough anyway.

With a labored motion she sat up and attempted to stretch but found that her limbs were a bit cramp. “Oh… I’m sore.” She moaned, falling back onto the bed and wincing at the feeling of her wings bunching beneath her. 

“And naked.” Alucard purred with a leering smile on his face. What a sight. Flicking his gaze up to Mina’s face, he watched as she flushed brilliant crimson before she was a flurry of motion to cover herself. “Come now… no need to be shy. Not when I have just been inside of you.” Mina’s skin flushed further at such words and when she went to wrap her wings around herself as he pulled the blankets from her grabbing hands, he tackled her back to the bed.

“Alucard!” Mina shrieked when her lover’s body met hers and had her rebounding back ot the bedding. “Let me up! Let me cover myself.” Mortified at being naked and not being able to cover herself she found that she couldn’t entirely be upset with her lover for teasing her. Not with the way his dark eyes watched her so intimately and he seemed more than happy to hold her close.

“You need to feed.” Alucard said now that Mina had stilled in his arms. With a gentle hand he caressed up and down her back, enjoying the flutter of her feathers against his skin. 

Mina nodded. “Yes I know. I need to eat. I already missed a meal.”

“No.” Alucard caught Mina’s attention and when he had it completely, he leaned close and kissed her. “You need to feed. From me.” The embrace was as chaste as Alucard could make it, not wanting either of them to be drawn into darker passions. Mina was too weak for it considering the marks on her neck from his own bite had yet to heal, which bothered him.

Mina caught sight of the frown and wondered at it. “What?” She asked as long fingers began to trail her neck, catching the still tender marks in her flesh. “They haven’t closed?”

“No.” Alucard wasn’t pleased with the knowledge either. It meant he took more than he meant to. “I…”

“No.” Mina held up her hand and shook her head. “No. No apologies.” In this she was adamant. Being bitten, which was something she wanted, by her lover no less wasn’t something she was going to accept an apology for. As Seras had explained to her, it was just part of her nature now and if she enjoyed it then why was that wrong. 

Mina placed her hands on Alucard’s face and tilted it down to her own. “Sometimes things will happen between us. I’m not fragile and I won’t break. I enjoyed it. A lot.” A light pink dusting came over Mina’s cheeks as she thought back to her climax and the feel of Alucard’s teeth buried into her skin. It had all been exquisite.

Well well… wonders would never cease. Here he thought he needed to protect Mina from his slightly darker enjoyments, when in reality she had her own. Pleased by her acceptance and relieved that he had it, Alucard summoned one of his shirts to cover Mina though left it unbuttoned. He wanted some fun after all. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

She had. She had probably far too much. “It’s been a while since you’ve fed from me. And when you do it’s little drinks.” Mina sat up at Alucard’s insistence and then took his hands as he slid her to stand on the carpeted floor. 

A dark brow rose at Mina’s practical accusation of his behavior towards her though his eyes were glued to the vision in front of him. He had chosen black for the shirt and the contrast between the fabric and Mina’s pale skin was perfection. The swell of her breasts pushed at the shirt where normally it would lay flat across him, which kept it from laying against her little belly. The tails in front, once they were closed, would barely cover those lovely curls of hers and those in the back would come just under the curve of her perfect behind. 

“What are you thinking?” Mina asked quietly, having noticed she was getting devoured by sight alone, she twitched slightly under such scrutiny and sighed a small breath of relief when Alucard began to button her up. 

“About how I’d like to fall to my knees and lick along every exposed inch of your legs just beneath this shirt before I tasted you again.” His voice was smooth with desire as he watched with disappointment as Mina was covered up from view.

Mina’s knees nearly buckled on her as Alucard sent a flash of himself behind her, that long tongue lapping slowly along the rounded edge of her bottom before that wicked, wicked teeth scraped the flesh, drawing little trails of blood. “That’s enough…” Mina all but moaned at the provocative image.

“Is it?” He asked, sliding to his knees in a smooth move and nuzzling at Mina’s belly. “Is it really enough? Or would you enjoy it?” He was insatiable, and if things continued he would get his Mina addicted to more than just his bite. 

Mina’s gaze found the red one watching her and felt her heart nearly burst from her chest. How much more could he want to do to her? “All that you’ll let me.’ He whispered to her through their bond, his hands coming up to turn her toward the bed with a firm grasp on her thighs.

“I’M HOME! Let’s eat!” A loud voice tore through Mina’s mind and ricocheted back through Alucard’s. Both individual’s flinched at the noise ringing through their ears and with a shaky countenance, Mina withdrew from her lover’s promising embrace and made space between them. “Will it always be this way?”

“No. But sometimes yes.” Alucard groaned, the haze in his own mind clearing as he had been so close to getting another taste of his mate. The closeness after such time away was keeping him in a haze and it was far harder to push away than even he had anticipated. But then with as strong as they both were and Mina not being a vampire but some form of hybrid, it was to be expected that he wouldn’t have as much control as he should.

Mina smiled at her lover and took out a pair of shorts to put on beneath her long shirt. “I can’t say as though I mind. This is far more fun than a battle.”

A devilish smirk lit up the vampire’s face as he replied, “Indeed it is.”

**

Mina sat and watched Seras prepare her eggs and toast on the cast iron stove top despite her insistence to just warm up left over stew in the microwave Alucard had also purchased. But no, the police girl had wanted to cook, so now Mina was watching her get a hang of everything with a few burns here and a couple of scrapes there. “You really don’t have to.” Mina reoffered, her perch for this whole event was in Seras’ chair. 

The poor vampire who had done very little cooking in her life and now was faltering in her unlife to use an appliance that was made way before her time, just wanted to help her friend. That and learn something new. It was a bit sad but she was living a little vicariously through Mina and the fact that she could still eat. Blood was amazing, but she did miss food sometimes, or mostly the social aspect of it. Still it was nice that she could drink her blood while Mina ate and not have anyone be weirded out by it.

“I just want to try. I think i’m getting it.”

“I think so too.” Mina encouraged, having a feeling she was going to be having burnt eggs and toast. But she’d eat it because Seras was trying so hard to do this for her and it had been a long time since someone, besides Alucard, had tried to be so thoughtful. 

Eventually the blond was finished and sat down the plate of food in front of Mina. Much as the dark haired woman had thought, her food was burnt. “Looks good.” Mina said with a smile, touched that Seras had tried so hard.

“I’ll go warm up your left over stew.” Seras grumbled at herself before gathering the burnt food to dispose of it. Why couldn’t she get this?

The two women were silent while the food was warmed and when Mina was served they both sat to eat. It felt good to be in their own little space, enjoying a meal with company and not feeling like they were all alone or in too large of an area up in the dining room. No, this was small and cozy and gave both women a sense of normalcy when they certainly didn’t have a lot of it.

After a while, Mina noticed that her companion was rather quiet and after she had demolished her hearty meal, the dark haired woman turned and found her friend sulking. “Oh Seras…” Mina began, reaching over to hold the vampiress’ hand. “Don’t be upset. It took me years to master one of those. They aren’t as easy as they look.”

“I know. But I mean… it just looked so damn easy!” 

Nodding to her friend’s frustration, she patted her hand and promised, “When we have a night off together we’ll practice making some things. We can practice baking for the troops. Ok?”

A smile came over the young blond even as she gave a firm nod to the offer. “Ok.” 

The two grew silent once more as Mina took time to enjoy a warm tea that Seras made flawlessly for her, which amused the dark haired woman. She didn’t need to be waited on, but Seras was barely letting her do anything for herself. 

Her first sip however and she realized why Seras was doing things for her. A shout of pain rang out from Mina, her tongue burnt from the piping hot drink. It was in that moment, as she set the cup back down and glanced at her fingertips that she noticed they were an angry red color. “I can’t feel it.” She murmured, suddenly realizing what was going on. 

“Do you want me to feed you?” Seras asked quietly. She hadn’t wanted to say anything but it disturbed her a bit that the bites from her master had yet to close. It meant he took a lot from Mina, and he still hadn’t replenished it. The knowledge of this had the normally quiet vampire growing more and more irritated by the moment.

Mina however noticed the look of irritation and tried to head it off before it got turned on Alucard. Now, Seras rarely ever spoke against her master, but the two had been in plenty of fights over her and Mina didn’t really care for it. Considering both vampires were moody and frustrated after and she was caught in the middle, now that she was bound to one of them through blood and the other through her link with her Master, she didn’t need the fight to continue in her head.

Unfortunately, she also knew that Alucard wanted to be the one to see to her needs in terms of blood but the burn on her tongue was vastly annoying. Turning to Seras who looked ready to launch out of her chair and force feed her, Mina sighed and nodded. “Just a bit though. You know Alucard prefers that it’s him.”

“Well if he prefers it then he should take the time instead of running off to see his Master when she gets home.” The woman’s haughty tone countered, though both women knew that Alucard didn’t have much of a choice but to go to Integra when she called. And with the shriek that had ripped through Mina’s skull upon Integra’s return home, she had known her wayward vampire did something to get himself in trouble. Again.

Normally Mina let Seras’ snarky comments go without too much of a fight but tonight she was going to protect her mate. “Seras…” Her tone a warning as the other woman settled into the chair beside her, Mina turned to face the other person. “You know he has to go.”

“Doesn’t that ever bother you?” 

Mina pondered the question despite her first answer being yes. Yes it bothered her. Part of her was jealous of Integra’s power over her mate. Another part of her was awed by it. She had never seen Alucard the way he was now and even though they hadn’t known one another long one hundred years ago, she had known that he was a creature with no master. For him to have one now sent her on a journey of many emotions.

All in all though, she did respect Integra for what she was doing with Hellsing, and especially with Alucard. Despite the two women being at each other’s throats, Mina did respect the Hellsing heir. She just hadn’t had the time to iron over all of their issues. That time was fast approaching however and was necessary.

Glancing up at Seras, Mina nodded. “Yes, it does bother me. It bothers me that she knows him in a way I never will. Even if it is a superior role, I will never hold that role with him, not like she does. It bothers me because he is my mate, and yet he loves her. Not the way he loves me, but I can feel it, the affection he has for her, and even if he wouldn’t say it’s love, that’s how it feels.” Her answers were honest, almost too much so as her feelings almost overwhelmed her and she had to cut them off rapidly so as not to alert her mate. 

The blond’s eyes were sympathetic to Mina’s spoken upsets which eased the taller woman’s mind considerably. She was no longer cranky with Alucard. “And yet, I’m glad for her in a way as well. He didn’t feel very much when I first met him. He was always kind and doting, but it was his way…”

“It’s still his way…” Seras muttered to the table top.

Mina smiled and rolled her eyes to that true statement before continuing. “Yes, but it’s different now. He’s funny now.”

“He wasn’t before?”

Thinking back into her past she could remember many frightening moments, patient moments, and plenty of tender moments, but she didn’t recall any funny ones. Well, not on the part of her lover. He was too stern, too wrapped up in his unlife to free himself up to the more simpler pleasures of life. But with his induction into Hellsing he had mellowed in some ways and now found humor in a lot of things. Granted those things were killing, pulling pranks, and being a royal pain in the ass, but it was an improvement.

In the past his hunts had been done quickly and efficiently. He was a predator that excelled in the hunt. He still did of course, but instead of it being a serious task, now it was much more lax. Again, it was strange to explain it to a human, which was why she was glad she didn’t have to, but to another vampire it wouldn’t sound so weird. 

Mina realized she hadn’t answered Seras’ question and quietly apologized before explaining. “No. Alucard was very serious back then. He’s much more open now.” Her voice was a touch sad at the memory but she shook it off to come back to the present. Despite her anger at having that life stolen, she wasn’t going to waste her second chance at immortality with Alucard by being sad. 

Seras was quiet while Mina took a trip through her old memories and found herself learning even more about her master even without a lot of information. He seemed so simple to the outside world or those who didn’t know him, but Seras had learned and was still learning that he had a variety of emotions that had deep roots. “He’s a good master.”

“He’s a good man. Even if he doesn’t think it.” Mina added, a wave of fatigue taking hold of her.

Seras felt it also and watched the woman sway lightly in her chair. Picking Mina up without asking and settling her on her lap, Seras tilted her neck at a better angle for a feeding. “It’s ok. Go on now.” She said, trying not to squirm as Mina nuzzled her neck tenderly and began to run her tongue lightly along the place where she would soon bite. It was a common pattern, and after three slow licks, those sharp little teeth of Mina’s were inside of Seras’ flesh.

Mina had thought to protest the neck, being such an intimate place and all, but the moment all of that pale skin was flashed in her direction and the scent of blood took hold of her, she couldn’t turn away. And she couldn’t pull away either as she latched her hands to Seras’ shoulders and drew the dark liquid into her mouth, pull after pull. It wasn’t until a deep masculine voice tore through the room that Mina withdrew.

“What is going on here?” The voice growled, as Mina just about threw herself off of Seras at the startle but thankfully the other woman was ready and caught her. Dazed, Mina glanced up and took in the sight of her lover hovering in the doorway.

***

Hard dark eyes watched the two women without any amusement in those orbs. He had just been nearly skinned alive before his Master turned her fury on her troops and ripped into them. Luckily during her tirade he was able to escape the whirlwind that was her temper and left the troops to their own devices. They had it coming anyway.

Leveling a hard glare at Seras, it was a glare meant to terrify the woman into vacating, but she didn’t budge. “She needed to be fed.”

“Did she?” The deadly quietness of his voice sending a chill right up Mina’s spine. She felt like she was caught by her parents stealing food from the dishes prepared for the Lord’s and Ladies. 

With menacing steps, the master vampire strode into the room and loomed over the two women now staring up at him. One set of blue eyes was clouded over with worry while the other blue gaze was rock hard in defiance. “She did.” Seras pressed, clutching onto Mina’s legs when she went to get up.

Alucard noticed the hold and within a few seconds of turbulent silence the inferno of rage between the two exploded. Mina was desposited onto her chair with very little thought for how she landed as Seras and her Master went toe to toe.

“You know I do not wish for you to feed her…” Alucard hissed, baring down on the smaller woman.

Not even phased, Seas shouted, “Then you should do it before she loses feeling in her fingers and burns her tongue!”

“She’s not going to break!”

“Oh that’s really good coming from you! You baby her more than I do. But you just can’t tell your Master to knock it off. You need to tell her to deal with this. But you don’t even want to.”

“You have overstepped yourself Seras Victoria.” Alucard’s eyes flared in absolute rage to be challenged in such a way. His own fledgling shouting at him! It was utterly ridiculous! But it also upset him because she was right. He needed to confront Integra again instead of playing his petty games that only riled her up. Throwing fits wasn’t doing him or Mina any good.

“Well so are you Master…. You need to …”

That was all Mina really heard as she quietly left the room without the other two noticing. She wasn’t overly interested in hearing the two fight, especially about her. Unfortunately when she returned back there was an individual waiting outside of her chamber for her.

Sighing, Mina stopped in front of Walter and with a weary look, turned back around to head toward the stairs. “She wants to see me?”

Walter took up Mina’s path behind her and nodded. “Indeed.”

“What did he do?”

“Spread around the filthy magazines you had found for Sir Integra to find.”

Mina almost let out a shout of frustration to hear that but kept it contained. She was still worn out from her evening though the pleasant buzz she had been enjoying was wearing off rapidly. “Exhausting isn’t he.” Walter stated quietly.

Mina knew it wasn’t a question, but an overall statement. Without commenting, Mina opened the door and made her way up the stairs and down the hall to Integra’s office. Striding in without even knocking, she made her way up to the desk and looked down on the woman sitting at the ornate desk.

Cigar smoke wafted through the air, but Mina paid it no mind as Sir Integra fumed silently in front of her. Those assessing eyes of hers were trained on her, in a way she felt as though Integra were waiting for her to submit and apologize, but the Angel had no intention of doing so. But she could agree that she was tired with the games.

After several minutes Integra opened her mouth to speak, but Mina beat her to the punch.

“I too am tired of this.” She stated, irritating and pleasing the woman all at once. Integra didn’t appreciate being interrupted but she did appreciate the words. Continuing, Mina settled down into a chair to make the playing field more even. “Sir Integra, I have no desire to pull Alucard from you. I know he has been difficult and I know you have been worrying about many things. I want you to know now that I have no intentions of removing him from Hellsing. And I want us to strike a truce.”

Integra’s brow shot up at the mention of a truce and found herself rather relieved. She had been anticipating another stubborn interlude with the Angel but instead she was being given peace. It just seemed too easy. “And why is this happening now?”

“Because I’m tired. And I’m sure you are too.” Holding her hand up Mina continued. “I want my mate. Nothing more. I do not wish to interfere in your organization. I only wish to continue to help. There are monster’s in this world and I want to use what I’ve been given to help. But I just want my mate.” 

Integra heard the desperation in Mina’s tone and realized that she still had the upper hand in all of this. In negotiations she would have been ecstatic, but Mina was willing to lower her defenses and show weakness which she never had before. Integra found that she didn’t want to abuse the girl’s show of goodwill. And in truth, she too was tired. “Very well. We have a truce. And you have your mate.” 

The two women shared a cordial if relieved smile and when Mina stood, Integra followed suit and extended her hand in a gesture of good faith. “Thank you Mina.” She said quietly, forgoing formality.

“Thank you Integra.” Mina replied back, giving a nod and departing back to the basement and to her room. The shouting had stopped in the basement and when she entered her chambers, there sat her vampire. Sulking.

Raising a brow at the brooding creature settled in his throne with a glass of blood wine in his hand, Mina stalked over and took it from him. “That’s enough.” She said in a stern tone, getting her lover’s attention quickly.

Alucard’s red eyes shot up to his mate in surprise at her blunt demand. “Is it…. I’m still upset with you.”

“Well I’m upset with you.” Mina countered. Setting the cup down the woman put her hand on her hip and practically challenged the man to say something to her.

What was this! All of the women in his life suddenly had backbones! Granted, he was rather happy about it with Mina, but he was still surprised. “Are you?”

“Yes.” Mina didn’t want to skirt around the words or the disappointment. She was tired, hungry and wanted her mate to stop sabotaging things. “Now. I do not wish to discuss this. I am hungry and I am tired. It is almost dawn.”

Alucard was silent for a long moment as he let Mina’s words filter into his mind, but found that he wasn’t upset with her. No. He was pleased with her tenacity and unwillingness to smother down her feelings right now. Instead she told him how she felt and demanded he still see to her. “Yes, My Queen.” Was all he could say, knowing that another day they would discuss these things.

Rising from his chair on long legs, Alucard swept Mina up into his arms and carried her to bed. She was nestled against him, still wrapped in his shirt, where she was given free access to his neck so that she could feed. Once she was done they both settled in for the day.

A new war was on the horizon…

He had his mate....

For the vampire life was beginning to feel much less mundane. Even more so when he was gifted such sweet words that lingered in his mind as the dawn called him to slumber.

“I love you.” Were the last words on Mina’s lips which garnered a smile on her mate’s, whose arms stayed wrapped around her the whole day through.  
At long last… the devil and angel weren’t alone. They had one another.

And the world needed to prepare itself.

**********

hope you liked it! Right now I'm writing a lot of Ignis/OC fanfiction for FFXV. If you liked my style feel free to go check it out. Thanks for reading this... I've always loved Alucard and the anime of Hellsing amongst the lore of Dracula. Thanks Again!


End file.
